


VeithrVegrfor (Honor's Hunt)

by ban_sidhe



Category: Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Indiana Jones Series, Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 78,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ban_sidhe/pseuds/ban_sidhe
Summary: Loki searches for redemption, brings together an army of disparate beings to fight the War to end all wars.  Along the way, he finds a brother, lover and friend.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                                   Veithrvegrfor (Honor’s Hunt)

This story is a crossover with other movie fandoms.  It is my headcanon. Some of it is myth, some canon, some conjecture, (only logical deduction, really).  It does basically follow the timeline of the movies, although not all the events take place, (for example, Odin is alive and Hela is Loki’s daughter).  If I have inadvertently borrowed from other writers, please forgive me. Your ideas must have been worthy, (lol), since they stuck in my head!

Loki is based on both Marvel and mythology, so he is more powerful than in the movies.  I’ve allowed the blue-skinned movie nonsense just because it is so central to the angst of his character.  I have not become involved with comics Marvel, so any of those ‘realities’ are not included, (save for some research and background). 

Loki keeps accumulating knowledge and power.  ‘defined magic as “the art and science of causing change in consciousness in accordance with will.” ‘ He is nothing, if not determined and strong in his beliefs.  Regardless of Colson’s comment in Avengers, Loki does have conviction, in spades.  Simply put, his priorities are not always what humans might expect. But, as with all creatures, he is a product of his environment.

Please note: I have tried to make these ‘gods’ as close as possible to beings the ancestors of today’s Nordic peoples might have actually worshipped.  Therefore, their attitudes may oftimes seem patronizing or supercilious. Legitimate questions regarding the story’s details are welcomed. 

Pictures have been gleaned from all over the internet.  Rights to them belong to the artists who created them. Kudos, as well.  If the artist has not signed their work, it can probably be found by Googling the pic itself; I have not made any such attempt myself.

I have included a glossary at the end for the words used in Old Norse, (and other norse based tongues). I have not bothered with a pronunciation guide, however. There are several easily found by Googling them.  Please correct any grammatical errors you may notice; the tale has not been beta’d. Read, enjoy, comment!

                                                                                         Prologue

Thor was still missing and it worried Lady War and her companions considerably.  She had gone to see the king with her concern and a request to be allowed to search for the crown prince.  Summarily denied, she could not believe Odin’s indifference to his son’s whereabouts.

“He’s decided he no longer wishes to be one of us.  He’d rather live amongst the mortals, it seems. Why don’t you go ask your brother if you wish to see how he fares?”  The King waved a languid hand, dismissing her. 

_ She’d best not disobey this time.  I will end her for treason if she does,  _ he thought nastily.  _  If I didn’t need her and the other three morons, I’d almost wish they  _ **_would_ ** _ go looking.   _

Sif had already turned away, missing Odin’s cold, malicious smile.  The female warrior also did not see the quick, faint flicker of gold-green seidr as the king shifted into a more comfortable position on the high golden throne.  One that saw him lounge back, knees splayed wide, one hand holding Gungnir and the other propping up his chin. 

The Warriors Three were no happier when apprised of the Allfather’s response to their worries.  “Something is not right,” Hogun murmured. “Odin has been strange since the Convergence.” He glanced around the inn’s main room.  “Don’t you think?”

While Sif and Fandral looked thoughtful and nodded reluctantly, the Lion of Asgard blew a distressed breath.  “Grief, my friends. Grief affects us all differently. The King has much on his mind these days. 

“Perhaps his personal pain distracts him somewhat.  He has just lost two close family members... and Thor has not been himself of late, either.  I’m sure our Prince’s decision to leave us, for a time only, I’m certain, has hurt his father, as well.  Let us not be hasty in judging the Allfather.” 

                                                                                                ***

Heimdall’s response to his sister’s questions was confusing, to say the least.  Thor was far away, much further than Midgard, where they had believed him to be residing.  The Guardian also noted with a bit of pique that there were several spots of blankness right in the very center of Gladsheim itself.  His vision was blurry around the King’s form and deep in the catacombs below the citadel there was another void.

“Surprisingly, Loki’s chambers and workroom are still closed to me.  Usually, once a seidr worker passes beyond, their conjurings fade. Only the very strongest manage to leave behind spells once they’ve crossed the Veil.

“That gap below the palace also has remained since just after the Convergence ended.  I am unsure if it is connected in any way, but it reminds me of the spot in the vault during Thor’s aborted coronation. The one concealing the portal Loki opened to let the Jotnar warriors in so I could not warn you. 

“This concerns me greatly, little sister.  I have never known anyone other than the Trickster able to blind me in such a manner.  The fact that I cannot see my King clearly only adds to my unease. Stay vigilant, Sif.  I fear there is mischief afoot yet.” 

Heimdall would say no more, but his answer was enough to set the lady warrior to thinking.  When she reported her brother’s information to her companions, they reacted just as she initially had, confused and worried.  They glanced back and forth amongst each other, frowns on all faces.

Fandral was the first to speak, “You don’t think... no, it’s not possible.  Thor said he felt his heart stop. Loki died in his very arms!”

Hogun reminded the others, “Yes, but he had to leave the body behind.  To save Lady Jane and stop Malekith. What if Loki wasn’t... quite... gone?  He is Jotunn and we all know how hard they are to kill. Do not forget the Allfather allowed no one to observe his funeral, either.”

“Don’t remind me,” Fandral growled, grimacing and he rubbed his chest.  Volstagg grunted in agreement, his left hand unconsciously gripping his right forearm.  Both had been injured by Jotnar warriors during Thor’s foolish attempt to find answers for the ‘invasion’ of Asgard’s treasure vault.

“I’m am unsure as to what we should do first,”  Sif worried. “Should we explore the old caverns and try to find the void my brother spoke of, or go to the King with our concerns?”

“Oh, I don’t think that would be wise at all!”  Fandral shook his head as he spoke. “You know how Odin gets when his wisdom is questioned.  I believe we must do some adventuring on our own beforehand. Then we can go to him with solid information, rather than simply speculating.”

“And if your brother, our Guardian, has not approached the Allfather directly with his concerns, there must be good reason,” Hogun reflected.  “We must be cautious. And very sure before we bring any allegations before the King. We could easily be accused of sedition or even treason.”

“The Allfather has seemed a bit, well, grouchy, of late.  I agree with Hogun,” Volstagg contributed at last. He’d been listening and nodding, but mostly occupied with his plate during their whispered conversation.  This late, the inn was nearly empty, but there were always servants about.

"I shall speak with my brother once more then”, Sif decided.  “I will try to get a more exact location of this ‘void’ of which he speaks.  We may then explore and see what we may find after.”

The friends agreed quietly, and all made their separate ways back home.  Each had their own portion of the plan to complete; questions to ask, observations to make and compare.  It would be weeks before they were ready to breach the dark depths of Asgard’s underbelly. 

When they finally did, all were shocked, if not completely surprised to find the Allfather sleeping peacefully in a barren, monkish cell that they stumbled upon by accident.  Literally. Fandral tripped over an invisible unevenness of the floor and fell through an illusory wall.

Unsure of how to wake him safely, or even if they should, a hurried, whispered conference was held at his bedside.  Eventually, they decided the wisest course was to send for the palace head healer. She knew the royal family intimately, having been physician to each of them all their lives.  

Lady Eir arrived right upon Hogun’s heels, a skeptical, somewhat sour expression on her face.  One that disappeared instantly, when the others stepped aside to allow her to examine the Allfather.  It had taken some convincing to get her to leave her Hall as she had several patients there, one a woman in labor.

It was decided amongst the four warriors to split their forces while the healer checked Odin over.  She announced she could do nothing without further examination, but she felt it was safe to move him.  Discreetly, if possible. It would not be wise for the imposter on the throne to realise he had been discovered.

Sif made her way to the Hall of Learning, where she could consult with the Realm’s strongest seidkonas.  The group knew they would need the assistance of their best practitioners, although it was actually Eir’s suggestion to begin with them.  Fandral stayed with the healer until several einherjar arrived to transport the Allfather. Volstagg and Hogun collected as many of their friends amongst the army as they felt could be relied on not to panic nor fall prey to illusion or honeyed words.

While they could not yet prove the imposter was actually Thor’s adopted younger brother, they were fairly sure it was Loki reigning in the King’s place.  One of the reasons it had taken them some time to search for the void beneath the palace was the questioning of palace servitors and Odin’s personal attendants.  It had to be done quite carefully, spread out over a course of days and asked by different people to allay the false king’s suspicions.

It would be difficult to convince the Rada, even so.  While Odin may have seemed a bit ‘off’ to many, his behaviour could easily be explained by the losses he, (and the Realm), had suffered, Thor’s absence and continued worry over unrest throughout Yggdrasil.  His rule had not faltered, however. In fact, everything had been going very smoothly and calmly. 

That fact annoyed the conspirators, especially Lady Sif.  She and the Warriors Three thought it might be easier to get ‘Odin’ to step aside, supposedly to rest, with the backing of Odin’s council of advisors.  Then they could confront the imposter without alarming the entire kingdom and throwing the Realm into panic. They certainly did not want the Allfather’s absence discovered by anyone with a grudge against him or Asgard, either.

                                                                                                  ***

The day finally came when the conspirators were ready, but the Allfather himself almost ruined it.  Rather than wait for a time when the throne room would be nearly empty, he disguised himself as a petitioner and approached Hlidskjalf.  Reaching the steps before the throne, he threw back the hood hiding his face and thrust out his hand.

The king’s staff flew to him at the same time as the imposter leapt to his feet, a snarl ripped from his lips.  A quick glance around the hall showed him the four conspirators and the overabundance of mages in the audience. There were Vanir witches and Ljosalfar sorcerers as well as almost every Asynja seidkona of note.  Realising escape had been blocked, he stood proudly and sneered down on them all.

“So.  You finally realise the truth.  Have I not finally proven my worth,  **Father** ?  Oh, I forgot.  You’re not my father.  Nor my king, Odin Childthief.  Liar. Murderer of infants and women.  Warmonger. Kidnapper and blackmailer. You would have condemned me for destroying my own kind, when I was only finishing your work for you.  Easier to simply let them wither slowly away, right? You couldn’t be blamed for that. 

“Such a kind and benevolent monarch.  You drove your own son, your only heir, away.  He’s not coming back, you know. If he even survives where he is now.  You kept him ignorant of politics in the realms beyond Yggdrasil for far too long, Allfather.  Now, he is lost to you; lost to Asgard when she needs him most.

“ **He** is coming.  The one you thought you had banished forever.  And he will destroy  **everything** !  This is all your fault.  If only you hadn’t lied to me all my life... I could have lived with knowing what I was, having grown up aware.  Knowing this could never be mine. I didn’t really want it, you know. Not at first, anyway. But, having sat here for the past few years, I find I do like ruling these foolish and ignorant sheep.  I have...”

“Silence, you ungrateful creature!  You breathe yet because of me!” Odin thundered in rage.  He took a step up and the man standing above him laughed as a golden aura enveloped him.  When it cleared, many in the audience gasped in shock. Loki stood before them in full armoured regalia, straight and unrepentant.  Quite obviously still alive.

“Now you know, you fools.  What will you do now, Allfather?  Finally execute me? You’ll only be saving me pain.  I will be grateful for it, although the Realms will suffer for my loss.”

“What are you talking about, Loki?”  Sif confusedly asked. “You wish to die?”

“Of course not, you twit!  Ask your precious Allfather.  He knows whereof I speak, although he has refused to believe me, naturally.”  Loki scoffed. “As have you all whenever I spoke the truth. You’d much rather believe convenient lies.”

The Trickster had slowly moved down the steps as he ranted until he stood only one above Odin.  The four friends and several einherjar had also moved forward, surrounding the Allfather. They knew they probably could not move fast enough if Loki chose to strike.  His hands were held clawed at waist height and they glowed brightly with barely contained seidr.

Grinning like a demon, Loki allowed his hands to relax and he turned them palm up.  Extending them forward, he smirked. “Do your worst, Odin King. Whatever you choose, it will not be even close to what I have been promised.”  He knew any attempt to attack would be futile, as would any effort toward escape. 

“Believe me or not, Loki, I have heard your words.  I have seen much whilst I slept below.” The Allfather waved the guards forward to surround the God of Mischief.  “I know, short of beheading you right now, nothing will keep you contained for long. So, I will not attempt to do so.”  He spoke over Loki’s attempt to question him; the younger god seemed confused and angry, still. 

The Warriors and Sif looked on, questions plain on their faces.  To what were the other two referring? Why would Odin not restrain Loki?  Or at the least, incarcerate him below in the dungeon? The shock they felt at Loki’s reaction to being caught showed in their eyes, as well.  

“Then what, Allfather?  Banishment, as you did Thor?  Because that worked so well. If I had not...” Loki hissed, eyes slitted in rage.

“No, Loki.  I plan to use you, instead.”  Calmly, Odin signalled the other mages forward.  As they approached, Loki glanced around, beginning to show unease.  

“Of course, you will not be allowed to simply go free.  Even though we cannot contain you for long, you can still be bound.”  

The Trickster’s eyes widened in fear and his nostrils flared on a deep, shocked inhale.  “What do you mean?” he whispered, hoarsely.

“Unlike Thor, whose greatest power is bound to his weapon, your magic is an integral part of you.  I saw this the first moment I lifted you from the furs you lay upon. But, as I bound your first shift to be permanent until you grew strong enough to control it yourself, you can still be restricted in the use of your seidr.”  

The Allfather lifted both arms, holding them at shoulder height, his open hands facing Loki.  “Atonement can be yours, Loki Laufeyson, if you desire it.” Speaking for all to hear, he intoned slowly, “Redeem yourself by completing the tasks I will set before you and Asgard will welcome you back as a hero.  Fail, and you shall end as the ignorant now see you, a traitor. 

“I allow you the use of your power toward this end only.  Unrestricted, save that you may not do anything purely for your own advantage.  Do you understand and accept these terms?”

Loki’s chin lifted and he spoke through tight lips, “If I choose not to agree?”

“You will be banished, unable to return on pain of death.  One foot set on Asgard’s soil will enact the curse.” 

“So, just like Jotunheim, you condemn me without lifting a finger.  How very like you!” The Trickster snarled, a slight shudder passing through his frame as the spell took hold.  “Just see to it that you explain what is happening, what is coming, to these idiots.” He waved at the Warriors and Sif.  “I obviously have no time to waste on them.” 

With a heavy sigh, he took the final step down level with Odin.  “What would you have of me, then?”

“You will continue with the plans you have made for the return of the Infinity Stones, but now you will see it done personally, Loki.  On your own. I will have you risk no others’ lives.” 

“This is suicide”, he hissed.  “And if I am to fall, you may not be pleased by whom I take with me!”  Before anyone could question his last words, Loki gestured behind his back and stepped into the tear in reality.  


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                                                      Part I

Although he truly didn’t need to, the god of Mischief sat in his secured hideaway contemplating what he knew of the gems and the left hand gauntlet that was their proper setting.  There were six, each of a different colour and with separate properties. Each gave the bearer great power or enhanced a talent already possessed. Combined, they could allow whomever held them to literally remake reality... or destroy it.  If they were strong enough; if not, the Gems would destroy them.

The best known in Asgard, the Tesseract, was the blue space gem, giving its possessor the power to move through space and time and able to power objects such as weapons.  At the moment, Odin kept it locked in the treasure vault, along with the gauntlet designed by the Mad Titan,Thanos, to hold all six stones.

Then, the oldest held by Asgard and for many centuries thought destroyed, the Aether.  This red liquid weapon, developed by the dark elf, Malekith, was the current form of the Reality stone.  It was capable of returning the universe to the cold and infinite dark of the pre - big bang state. No one knew where it ended up after the destruction of the Collector’s hoard in Knowhere.

The latest information Loki had gleaned on the Power stone claimed the purple gem was housed in a secure facility on Xandar.  This one, too, was capable of destroying whole civilizations. It also could enhance whatever talent the holder already possessed.  But, only a very few were strong enough to hold the Stone for more than a few seconds without being destroyed by the wild energies it contained.   _ Fortunate that I am capable,  _ he smiled to himself.   _ Perhaps it should be the first I collect. _

As far as he was aware, two others remained on Midgard.  The android created by Stark’s foolish attempt to decipher the gem in his old scepter had the yellow Mind gem implanted in its forehead.  Loki knew well the properties of that one and he shivered with the memory evoked.

The Time gem, green as his eyes, had last been used only a couple of years ago, by Midgard’s ‘Sorcerer Supreme’.  Laughable title, that. Loki would find the fool and gather the stone later.

The only one of any concern, was the last and least well understood, the orange Soul gem.  Loki knew of its ability to suck the life force, the ‘soul’, from any living being. And he knew it was the one stone proven to be sentient, with a hunger for more and more powerful souls.  He would have preferred to stay as far away as possible from that one. Dangerous, even for him.

Now, all he had to do was find and bring them all back without being intercepted by any of his old compatriots from his time as a guest of the mad Titan, nor attract the attention of his former captor.  Gathering them was a danger in itself as the stones were actually the condensed remains of a nearly omniscient creature from a previous universe. Legend had it, the being, lonely, had destroyed itself and its universe as well.  The six, pigeon-egg sized stones were all that was left.

Oh, and it would probably be wise, if not enjoyable, to bring his former brother back home before the idiot got himself killed on some Nornir forsaken rock.  Ymir only knew how or why the fool had ended up where he had landed. Journey of self-discovery? Sentimental drivel! Like it or not, Asgard needed her Thunderer, and he would come home and do his duty if Loki had to drag his sorry ass back by the heel.

He sighed heavily.  How did he end up in these situations?  He should just stop trying to clean up everyone else’s messes.  Even so, he could not stop caring about his home, though its inhabitants didn’t understand or appreciate all he did for them.  He’d given up on it ever happening; now he simply suffered their ignorance in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

                                                                                                                Chapter 2

Loki knew he had a limited amount of time to accomplish his ‘mission’.  Still, he made sure he was well prepared before heading for the last known address of the Elder called the Collector.  Tivan was a relatively friendly acquaintance, one he could trade with for information. 

It would be a long journey, no matter how he traveled, by ship or by hidden path.  He would be weary by the end and need a place to rest. Hopefully, Taneleer would provide.

His physical appearance he kept changed until he arrived in Knowhere, both visage and attire.  Too many unfriendlies abounded there, beings who would likely recognise his usual garb as well as his face.  Finding Tivan’s place by memory, he noted increased security and strengthened architecture. The edifice was a virtual fortress now.

Taneleer himself was unchanged, as ever.  He did not seem particularly pleased at Loki’s visit, but he was always hard to read.  He had agreed to meet, at least.

“Ah.  Another Asgardian.  I seem to have become quite popular with your kind of late.  To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, my Prince?” His customary bow was even more flamboyant than usual.  “I must disappoint, I’m afraid, if you’ve come for the little gift your friends left in my care. It’s lost, I believe.  At least I haven’t yet found it in all this confusion. I’m still sorting things out, you see.”

“Unfortunate, Taneleer.  It would have been serendipitous to find both together.  I actually came seeking a different gem, however. One I believe you might also have held for a time.  A large amethyst cabochon?” Loki nonchalantly queried, as he strolled through the eclectic groupings of Tivan’s collection.

“I see,” Tivan remarked, studying his toes.  “I never really held that one. Several self-named individuals brought it here, but your former associate, Ronan the Accuser, rather made a mess of things before the gem destroyed him.”

“Oh, too bad!”  Loki grinned, quite pleased to hear of the Kree’s demise.  “So many will not miss him. Myself among them,” he laughed.  “It appears quite a bit of damage occurred here. Anything I can do to help?”  

The Collector’s head snapped up; Loki sounded sincere and that often meant trouble.  “What do you want, Prince?” His eyes narrowed, “I doubt you’ve come just to ensure my health.”

“True.  I certainly would enjoy a chat, and I don’t mind assisting with cataloguing whilst we do so.  If you’d like my contribution, of course.” Loki gave a short, sharp bow back, his eyes never leaving the Collector’s.

“It would be a help, if you are sincere, Loki,” he smiled tentatively.  “And in return? What do you wish to know?”

“Of course, I am!”  Hand placed against his chest, the God feigned hurt.  “Only any information you have regarding the gem’s current location.  Who possesses it. What the difficulty in acquiring it might be. Nothing important, really.  I’m just curious.”

Loki actually spent several days in the Collector’s residence cum museum.  He appeared to any passersby or visitors as one of Tivan’s female Krylorian assistants.  Tivan kept glancing at the shapeshifter as he wandered the aisles, putting various objects back in their proper places.  He even remarked on the excellence and accuracy of Loki’s look alike form.

“You are a dead ringer for my former assistant, Carina.  Perhaps you should change your form just a bit? Too many saw her vaporise herself.  It is amazing, though. You only met her the once, correct?”

“Don’t look at me like that, Taneleer,”  Loki smirked. “You know I cannot stay, no matter how much you’d like to add me to your collection.  I have a purpose for visiting, but I must leave when I have the information I need. Besides,” he shrugged, “the chaos that surrounds me would drive you insane.”

“Chaos, Loki?” the Collector chuckled.  “Everywhere you go, destruction and mayhem follow.  That’s the last thing I desire.” Waving a hand at the crowded, large space behind them, he sighed.  “This was trouble enough. I don’t need more. Come, let us repair to my private quarters. I will tell you what I know.  Then, after you’ve eaten and rested, you may be on your way. I will not tempt the Fates again.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

                                                                                        Chapter 3

Having gained what knowledge Tivan could share, the Trickster found himself a pilot and ship.  He would travel as a normal sentient this time. Too many creatures out here were sensitive to the vibrations of the manipulation of space time.  The human was a surprise; not many made it this far from their home world. He didn’t care how the mortal had gotten to Knowhere, only that he could take the god where he wished.  

Entering the man’s ship gave him a nasty shock.  Fortunately, he was still disguised, this time as a female Kree.  It took him less than a second to determine the Zen-Whoberian was his ‘little sister’, Gamora.  

She glanced at him in disgust, then turned on her captain.  “Really, Peter? This is the fare? You couldn’t have found us something better?”

“Hey, what’s the complaint?  She’s a paying customer... even bought the fuel we’ll need for the trip.  And we’re only going to Xandar.”

“A Kree? Wantin’ to go to Xandar?  Who are you, really?” Rocket poked his head around a corner.

“Captain Quill, are your crew going to be a problem?  I can always find another ship...” the slender, blue-skinned woman clasped her wrap higher to her throat.  “Of course, I will want my money back, including the cost of the fuel.”

“No, no!  It’ll be alright.  We’ll get you where you want to go.  We were headed that way, anyhow. They’re just curious.  Not too many of your people travel to Xandarian territory.”  Peter tried to soothe the skittish female. “What did you say was your name, again?”

“I didn’t and I’m surprised you’d even ask.  Considering where we met.” She purred, seductively.  

Gamora bristled even more.  “Peter! You...!” She stomped off below decks.  The rest of the crew just glared at him, Rocket and Drax snickering quietly.  

When Loki-as-Kree lifted an eyebrow, Drax murmured, “foolish woman thinks he betrays her.  No sex for him until you are gone.” He grinned and shook his head. “She doesn’t like Kree.”

“So I surmised.  Where may I stay, Captain?  You do have a private cabin for your fares?”

“Uh... I guess we can rig something for you.”  Quill scratched his head. He had a feeling this trip was not going to be pleasant.  The annoyed, contemptuous expression on the Kree’s face only confirmed it.

Then she hissed venomously, “Oh, don’t trouble yourself.  I’ll just take your cabin and you can bunk with one of your crew.”  She pointedly glanced to where Gamora had flounced off. 

Drax chuckled and Rocket guffawed out loud.  The ‘Lady’ got you there, Star Lord!” He slapped a knee and shook his head as he wandered to the back of the main cabin.

“ **You** are the infamous Ravager?  The Star Lord of the self-styled Guardians?  The one who ended Ronan the Accuser?” Eyes wide, she shook her head, disbelief plain on her lovely face.

Peter actually blushed, then realised she was mocking him.  Annoyed, he snapped back, “Yeah, I am. So what?”

“Well, let me shake your hand, ‘Star Lord’.  Ridiculous title, by the way. Whoever thought that up?”  She extended her right hand, her eyes blazed and she smiled, but it was not pretty.  It was a challenge; he knew it.

“Actually, I did.”  Peter smiled back just as coldly, reaching out.  He did not expect her hand to slide up his forearm, so she grasped him nearly at the elbow.  It put her own arm in his hold, too.

“Wow!  You have quite a grip for such a pretty little thing,” he burst out before he thought.  “And a strange way of shaking hands.”

“That is a warrior’s greeting,”  Drax commented suspiciously. “Who are you?”  His hand slid unconsciously to the knife he always wore at his side.

_ Damn it!  _  Loki thought, mentally berating himself.   _ How could I be so careless? _

“You’re not Kree,” Gamora stated from the stair to the lower level.  At the woman’s angry glare, she sniffed, “You’re not even female, not really.  Are you,  **brother** ?”

“I wondered if you’d figure it out,” he sneered, “and how long it would take you, sweet Gamora.  Have you missed me,  **sister** ?”  Loki laughed, cruelly.  “It has been a few years, but you haven’t changed a bit.  Still angry and jumping to conclusions. However have you survived?  Does your father know where you are?”

“What the Hell?  You know each other?  What are you talking about?  Who in Hades are you?” Several people spoke at once, all staring at the false Kree.  Weapons were drawn, although they weren’t powered up, yet.

“I say we dump her and cut our losses before we have bigger problems,”  Rocket growled, squinting through his rifle’s sight. “I don’t care who or what she is.  If Gamora don’t like her, neither do I.”

“That would not be wise, creature.  You would not like my response,” Loki snarled back.  “I am not Kree, true. I am, however, a god.”

At everyone save Gamora’s incredulity, Loki’s chin came up and he shifted back to his normal aspect.  “Loki!” She gasped, her guess confirmed. “You are either very brave or insane to return this close to Him.  Why would you come back? He’ll kill you, if He finds you!”

“I have no intention of being found, little sister.  Why do you think I disguise my appearance? Can you not imagine a motive for my return?”  Loki spoke, arms crossed over ‘her’, then his, chest, but it was neither a relaxed nor a defensive pose.

The others were all goggle-eyed and silent during the exchange.  None had ever witnessed a shapeshifter alter their form, though both Rocket and Drax knew of such beings existing.  Peter was simply stunned. To him, that ability was from fairy tales. When the gold glow faded, the pretty ‘lady’ who had hired him wasn’t a lady at all, though he was still pretty... or he should say handsome.

“No!  You don’t mean to... you  **are** insane!”  She turned to Quill.  “We can’t take him. He’s going to get us all killed!”

“Ridiculous!” Loki snorted.  “All I require is transport to Xandar, as I have said.  I will find my way to Nova Corps and the Stone myself.” He sighed, “You need have no further involvement.”

“Stone?  You mean the Power Stone?  The one in Nova Corps’ vault?”  Peter gulped. “You’re going to steal it?”  He was impressed with the strange being’s gall, if for no other reason.

“Indeed.  The Allfather has decided the Gems will be safest back in Asgard.  I am assisting in gathering them. Since I know them better than most and where several of them lie.”

“Well, that makes at least three people who want them,” Gamora sighed, giving in.  Loki was nothing if not stubborn. She remembered his ‘training’ well. It had taken the Mad Titan much longer than any of His other creations, herself included.  “What is the Allfather offering for them?”

Laughing a bit, Loki shook his head.  “What makes you think he would offer anything besides the ‘protection’ he claims to provide the Realms of Yggdrasil?”  He snorted, “Actually, he’s afraid of the result should your father gain any of them back. I know the wards and patrols in Gladsheim’s vault have been strengthened considerably.  After all, I designed many of them.”

“He’s not my father, though he claims to be.  I was kidnapped as a child...” Gamora started.

“Yes, yes.  We both know how similar our pasts are, woman.”  The god waved a dismissive hand. “Now, will you and your companions help or hinder me?”  Loki was growing impatient with all the chatter. “My time is limited and I have much to do.”

“Ah, Hell.  I was never good at being a hero, anyway,” Peter sighed.  He had a bad feeling the greenish glow that had developed around the god’s hands was a pretty good indication his patience was wearing thin.  He also didn’t have the funds to return and was sure Loki wasn’t feeling generous.

“Me, either.”  Rocket added. “‘Sides, I’m kinda curious ta see if he pulls it off.”

“Well, thank you.  Can we please begin?”  Loki remarked, snidely.  “And I really wish people would stop taking my daughter’s name in vain.”  The glare he aimed at Quill made the human shiver.

Finally underway, the god retired to the Captain’s cabin to rest and plan.  He tapped into Quill’s information net and researched the Nova Corps HQ. Didn’t look too difficult.  The secure floors where dangerous or valuable items were stored seemed well guarded, but he had no trouble mimicking anyone he chose.  Most of their defences appeared mechanical or electronic in nature. Nothing that would stop him.

He could hear the whispered conversations between the others and grinned to himself as the green female gave them a rundown on what abilities he possessed, at least the ones she knew about.  Even though Gamora had been present for much of his ‘training’, still, she only knew part of that which he was capable. It seemed sufficient to keep the rest from trying anything foolish. Good enough for him.  He hadn’t come all this way only to make friends.

Just before landing, Quill knocked on the closed door to his cabin to inform his passenger of their pending arrival on Xandar.  The door slid back to reveal a slender, gorgeous, Xandarian female. At Peter’s surprised expression, she smiled softly. A flutter of lashes and a murmured, “so much easier to gain what one wishes in this form,” she chuckled.

“Might I join you on the bridge, Captain?  I would enjoy a view of the city before we land.”  Laying a hand gently on his arm, she smiled up into his eyes, from very close.  Too close; he could smell her perfume. 

Peter shook his head, disoriented.  He  **knew** this was Loki, an Asgardian god and a dangerous creature, but, wow!  Gamora had warned him about this ability of Loki’s to confuse and mesmerize humans, but she hadn’t made it clear just how powerful he really was.  

He shook it again, “Damn!  Can you do that to anyone?”  He backed out of the doorway, Loki following.  His normally green eyes glowed with seidr, taking on a mutable, flame colour.

“Most races, yes.  Humans seem to be particularly susceptible.  Why?” Her soft voice crooned low. Quill was ready to do anything she asked, even knowing who she was.  Fortunately, Rocket interrupted.

“Humie!  Snap outta it!”  He turned his pointed face up to Loki.  “Quit it, you! We ain’t got time fer this crapola.  Port’s callin’ fer our particulars. And I ain’t fallin’ fer no voodoo from t’ likes a you!”

Loki crouched down to Rocket’s level, gazing into the little being’s eyes.  He reached out slowly and stroked a graceful hand over the raccoon’s head, scratching the base of his ears, gently.  “Oh, no?” He purred, “You are quite adorable. Such soft fur and a lovely pattern, too.” His voice suddenly went cold and hard. “You’d make a nice addition to Thor’s collection of stuffed and mounted creatures.  He keeps many on a shelf above his hearth, you know.”

The little bandit snapped out of his spellbinding with a gasp.  He leaped backward, right into Drax’s arms. Who immediately tossed him aside, drawing his long knife from his belt.  Both of them faced the laughing god, angry and weapons drawn. 

“Oh, come on!”  Loki grinned, sharklike.  “Can’t take a jest? You didn’t really think I was serious?”  The blades that instantly appeared in both his hands looked very serious.

Quill stepped between his crew and passenger.  “Easy, everybody. Let’s just dial it down a notch, okay?  Joke’s over. We gotta job to finish. Let’s just drop our friend off and be on our way, huh?  Before things get sticky here.”

“Excellent plan, Captain,”  Loki agreed. He straightened and assumed his ‘helpless female’ aspect again.  “Although I anticipate also being gone before things ‘get sticky.’”

 


	5. Chapter 5

                                                                                                           4

Ship parked and locked down, Quill and crew followed instructions and had a meal in a portside eatery.  They were boisterous and obvious, just as most crews who’d been offworld for a long time would act. While the local Nova patrol was watching them, the ‘lady’ slipped silently away, as only the God of Mischief could.  

She made her way to Nova Corps HQ easily.  The place was hard to miss, after all. The huge edifice completely dominated the entire cityscape.  It was visible even from high in the atmosphere. The rest of the city expanded around it like a fan.

Chatting up a patrol officer outside the building as though she was an innocent tourist, Loki wangled an invite into the area behind the public spaces.  Laughing to herself, she thought men were so easy to manipulate, the same no matter the world. This one had fallen for a pretty face, a sweet smile and feigned interest in his boring little job.

Now inside on his private ‘tour’, he left a clone with the corpsman. Invisible, and having gleaned the location of his prize from the corpsman’s simple mind, Loki teleported directly into the vault.  Standing before the case holding the Power Stone, he couldn’t resist a little mischief. He looked up at the hidden security camera, became visible as a Kree soldier and grinned as he scooped up the Infinity Gem.

Listening to the instant sounding of alarms, he chuckled and teleported back into the clone body.  His female form startled and grasped her companion’s arm. She shuddered and gasped in pretend fear.  “Oh, my! What is happening?” she squeaked.

“Not to worry, darlin’,” the guard assured her.  “Nothing to do with us. That’s the vault alarm. We’re not even near there.  But I do have to get back to my post. We can continue later, if you like. Right now I’ll have to escort you out.”  He smiled down at the lovely creature. “Sorry.”

She shivered again and clung until they were outside the building.  Agreeing to meet him later, the pretty lady waved goodbye and sauntered away.  Unaware he had just allowed the thief to go free, the guard watched her sway off, a slight smile on his face.

Loki laughed to himself all the way to his next stop, a dive bar in the less savoury part of town.  Changing again, he now appeared as a male. He would be finding transport to the edge of Yggdrasil. From there he could Walk the branches of the great Tree back to Asgard.  

 

One down, four to go.


	6. Chapter 6

                                                                                                          Part II

The Trickster Walked the hidden ways only he knew from the outskirts of Vanaheim’s third moon.  Arriving directly in the vault below Gladsheim, he entered through the portal he had supposedly assisted the Allfather in closing.   _ Never hurts to leave yourself a backdoor _ , he thought.  

Placing the purple gem in the case with the Tesseract, he teleported into his own chambers.  He wanted a hot bath, a decent meal and a long nap before heading back out to search for the next gem.  Having not concealed his arrival from the Watcher, he expected company before too much longer.

Heimdall had indeed felt the surge of energy that could only come from a powerful use of seidr.  He knew there were few practitioners strong enough to open a gate and it had felt just like that.   _ Loki’s back _ , he reasoned.  

Turning his penetrating gaze onto the palace, he took note of the newest addition to Odin’s treasury.  And the servants bustling about the hall just outside Loki’s rooms. They, as always, remained hidden from his sight.  Heimdall sighed in annoyance and called an einherji to take a message to his King.

Odin nodded to the ghostly soldier, the man confirming what he already knew.  He’d felt the surge of magic upon the Jotunn’s return, as well. The King was not pleased to note the Trickster had not bothered to inform him of his success, nor that he had entered the vault and left it apparently unnoticed.  Loki was still keeping secrets.

The younger Prince was not surprised to receive a summons to the throne shortly after his arrival.  Soaking in a steaming tub, he waved off the servant with a put upon sigh. “You may inform his Majesty that I will attend him shortly.  I’ve not yet eaten and I am tired and hungry. He may command my obedience, but I will not be bullied. If he expects me to accomplish that which is required of me, I will take what time and preparation that I need.”

Odin fair growled when he received Loki’s snappish answer.  Still defiant, as always. The boy was almost more trouble than he was worth.  But he did get the job done, if not in the manner preferred. Not that he would let Loki know, Odin was surprised and pleased to see things moving along so quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

                                                                                                               2

All the niceties out of his way, the required check-in with Odin, etc., Loki sat cross legged on the floor in the center of his workroom, meditating.  Research and his conversations with the Collector led him to believe his next acquisition might be accessible from Midgard, though not actually in the Realm.  The Reality Stone tended to drift toward the stygian, barren, frigid reaches of the universe if not properly contained. 

Loki’d had quite enough of cold, dark, empty places in his life.  He shuddered involuntarily at the notion he’d be spending more time in the Void.   _ Thankyou, Malekith,  _ he thought, grouchily.  The Svartalf had converted the gem into a red liquid weapon of reputed sentience.

At least, it shouldn’t last long this time.  The Aether would be attracted to his aura due to his talent and mastery of seidr.  The Nornir bedamned thing would come to him. All he had to do was entrap it before it insinuated itself into his physical self and consumed his life force.  Easy, right? 

The God sighed, and rose gracefully.  Best get started, he reflected. He would not be bringing this one back immediately and the Allfather would not be pleased.  If he possessed the Aether, collecting the others would be much easier. 

Deciding it would be best to conserve his energy, the Trickster headed to the Observatory.  Not looking forward to dealing with Heimdall, he took a deep breath and relaxed his features.  Wouldn’t do to aggravate the Guardian; that son of nine whores would probably drop him on the opposite side of the planet from where he needed to be.

Fortunate for the Jotunn, the Guardian dropped him in the Middle Eastern desert at night.   _ How is it, we always seem to land where it is so ridiculously hot and dry?  _ he wondered.  Shifting his normal garb to the robes worn by the locals, Loki began his mile long trek to the nearest village.

The first thing notable as he crested a last dune was the glow of the village lights.  A lifted brow was the only sign of his surprise. They’d improved quite a bit since the last time he had visited this part of Midgard.  No matter, he knew enough modern Arabic to fit in and the Allspeak would take care of the rest. What had been little more than a village had grown over the last few centuries into a bustling city.  Midgard changed so swiftly.

The god headed immediately for the city center, looking for a lone mortal.  He needed to discover the whereabouts of the museum that housed the gem he planned to use to hold the Aether safe until he could return it to Asgard.  He remembered it as being a large, smoothly polished, star ruby of a size one could hold in the palm of a hand. 

Slipping unobtrusively into an alley, he waited only a few moments before someone useful seeming wandered too close.  Before the mortal could react, he had the man pinned to the wall and held with a hand under the mortal’s chin. Whispering sibilantly, he demanded the man tell him what he wished to know.  

Staring into Loki’s changeable eyes, the human was mesmerized instantly.  “Yes, my lord,” he muttered in Arabic. He hung limply from the god’s hand, eyes wide and frightened.  

“Where is your greatest repository of precious things; gems, art and the like?”  Loki snarled, softly. “I need directions.” 

The man gave directions to several, one located in Cairo itself, and another in nearby Alexandria.  While both seemed like possibilities, Loki decided to try the further one first. Gleaning its exact location from the mortal’s mind, he dropped the man at his feet and simply disappeared, teleporting instantly into a building that had formerly been a palace.  

Not finding the stone, he returned to Cairo, this time the Museum of Antiquities.  Still having no luck, he stumbled upon a late-working curator in his wandering the halls.  Shocked by his sudden appearance, the human stuttered and jumped up.

The Trickster caught this one as well, before she could do more than take a step.  She squeaked like a little mouse when lifted off her feet by the man she’d never heard enter her work area.  Staring into his bright-shining beryl eyes, she gasped. He must be foreign, he was too pale to be a native. 

“Wha.. what do you want?” she yelped.  

_ Such a little mouse,  _ he mused.   _ Probably of no use at all.  Oh, well, nothing ventured as the mortals say.   _ “I search for a stone, mortal.  A large, ruby coloured cabochon.  Starred, and large enough to hold in my palm.  Do you know of one?”

“We... we have nothing like that here...” she started.  Shivering in fear at the god’s angry growl, she mumbled, “I’ve heard of a couple that fit your description.”  

When Loki sighed, waiting with obvious impatience, the poor woman continued, “I think one is held in the United States of America.  You know where that is?” Another growl and a sharp nod gave her permission to continue. “The second is somewhere in India. A private collection, I think.  That’s all I know, I swear! Please don’t hurt me!” She wailed, now beginning to struggle.

“Why would I do that?  You did your best, even if it was not what I wished.  Now, sleep.” Loki touched two fingers to the woman’s temple and she immediately crumpled.  

He strode to her desk and leaned over her PC.  Waving a hand over the screen, he pulled up the information he desired.  Shaking his head and sighing in annoyance, he teleported once more.

Bangalore, India.  Modern city and ancient home of kings.  Somewhere in its labyrinth of neighbourhoods and slums was the modest home of a retired lawyer.  The reputed owner of the gem for which Loki searched.

He now realised the easiest way to find information was to use the mortals’ electronic devices.  So, closing his eyes, listening for any voice, Loki searched for someone still awake and using a computer.  Didn’t take him long and he slipped through reality to the human’s location.

He found a young mortal playing some sort of fantasy game on a laptop.  Watching in amusement for a moment, Loki chuckled to himself. If this boy only knew what scary creatures existed in truth!  And one of the scariest was standing right behind him.

He cleared his throat expecting the mortal to leap up in fear, but the child never noticed.  Sighing in annoyance, the god leaned over the youngster’s shoulder. “I would upgrade my armour soon.  That large beast is too powerful for you at the moment.”

The kid screamed in shock, leaping out of bed.  “What th’ F&#*, man?” Getting a sufficient look at Loki in the glow of the screen, he squinted and scratched his head.  Still speaking the local language, he warbled, “Who  **are** you?  How’d you get in here?”

The god smiled and answered, “I am Loki, of Asgard... and Jotunheim.  I am a god and I have need of your device. Give it to me.” He held out his hand, expectantly.

“I’ll lose my place and have to start all over!” the boy complained.  “I don’t know those places, anyway. Are you English or something?”

The Trickster laughed, amused by the youngster’s lack of fear.  “Or something. I will preserve your ridiculous game where you left it.  Now, hand the device over; I am on a rather tight schedule.”

“O... okay, if you promise?”  

“Now, child!  Or would you rather I simply make it vanish completely?”  Loki’d had enough of stalling. Mortals were so bizarre; their time so short, and yet they would waste it in senseless argument.

Finally receiving the laptop, he sat on the boy’s bed beside the mortal, whom he now ignored.  Again waving a hand across the screen, he accessed the information he desired in only a couple of swipes.  He nodded to himself; this would be easier than he’d figured.

“Wow!  How’d you do that?” the boy exclaimed, wide-eyed, but still unafraid.

“I told you, child.  I am a god. You should be asleep.  Forget I was ever here.” Loki touched the teen’s forehead as he placed the computer back in the child’s lap.  The youngster went back to his game, ignoring the god as he rose and then vanished.

Arriving just outside the simple home of the gem’s owner, the Trickster frowned.  It seemed unlikely that one of Midgard’s largest and most precious treasures was kept here.  With a disbelieving sigh, he slipped inside.

No one was there save an older male and one elderly female, both asleep.  Loki knelt beside their bed and whispered in the man’s ear. “Where is that pesky red stone hidden, mortal?  You have no need of it, but I do. Tell me where it lies.”

The human stirred, restless, and mumbled something unintelligible.  Loki frowned and gently lay his hand on the man’s forehead. “Again.  Where is the ruby?”

This time the human’s speech was clearer.  “Thank you, mortal. Pleasant dreams.” The god snickered as he stood and swiftly found the gem.  

Wasting not another second, Loki blinked himself back to some empty rooms in a Cairo hotel.  He yawned and disrobed, leaving only his small clothes. Crawling into bed, he slept, the ruby in one hand, tucked beneath his pillow.  


	8. Chapter 8

                                                                                                            3

                                                                                   Siwa Oasis, Western Desert, Egypt

As he entered the small town surrounding a fragrant, green oasis, he raised the tail of his black keffiyeh to cover the lower portion of his face. The Trickster also freed the long sleeves of the gold embroidered redan, a black overcoat, to signify he was upper class, due the natives’ respect.  He made sure his visible weapon, a long, curved and jewel-encrusted dagger thrust through his belt, was easily seen upon movement, but not too obvious.

He’d find a quiet place to hole up and rest, then begin his search.  The nearby hills, with their caves and catacombs seemed like a good place to start.  Loki felt the pull of the portal already, so he knew it couldn’t be far off.

Sitting unobtrusively in a quiet, small cafe near the main spring that gave the village its reason to exist, Loki people watched for a time.  He listened in on several conversations around him, silently practising the local lingo and acquiring an accent to match. Suddenly, one caught his complete attention.

A rather weathered-looking, if ruggedly handsome mortal, a foreigner, was discussing a ‘dig’ with a somewhat heavy set Arab with a British accent.  The man with the hat sounded similar to Thor’s unruly mortal ‘team’ from the opposite continent; the ones he’d brought together to protect Midgard from his Chitauri captors.

Interesting.  Without being obvious, he focussed harder on their words.  Sounded like this ‘dig’ of the American’s might interfere with his own plans.  He couldn’t have that... unless... perhaps he might be able to insinuate himself into this Indy’s group and let them do the grunt work for him.

Signaling for a servant, he had the waiter take a message to the foreigner’s table.  An invitation to join him, it was worded to pique the other’s interest without arousing suspicion.  Loki, appearing as a scion of some upper class family, would naturally be curious about a stranger. Smiling in a friendly manner, he raised his glass of tea and nodded toward the empty seat beside him.

Indy glanced to the young, well-dressed native and back at his friend.  Faisel lifted both brows and shrugged. “What could it hurt, my friend? See what the young effendi wishes to know.  He’s probably just bored and curious.”

The American nodded and both men rose and walked to the nearby table.  Greetings exchanged between Loki and Faisel in Arabic, the god chuckled and stuck out his hand.  “I speak English also, Mister...?”

“Jones”, Indy smiled back.  “But most people call me, Indy.”

“Interesting.  Is that short for something?”  Loki needed to seem only marginally curious; the part he was playing demanded ennui, only slightly mitigated by this stranger to his country.  This way, he could easily join the American’s party as an observer, a bored, wealthy, younger son. If he played his role correctly, he might even offer financial resources to his new ‘friends’.

“So, Indy, what brings you to my country?  So far from home and family?” Loki questioned, nonchalantly.  He stirred a spoon in his glass, making a soft tinkling. Then, a slight smile on his handsome face, he looked up.

Catching the mortal’s eyes with his own, they glowed and the colour whirled through green and shades of flame.  Instantly captured by the god’s gaze, Indy stumbled through an explanation. Faisel simply sat staring, mouth slightly open, a stunned expression slackening his features.

The evening had darkened to full night as the three chatted.  Seeing the mortals wearying, Loki sent both to their beds. He would meet them again in the morning to further discuss their plans and make himself indispensable.  It seemed this collection might go even easier than he’d believed.

Loki and his new ‘friends’ chatted amiably over breakfast.  It took some subtle questioning, and finally some downright wheedling, but the god finally got all the details of Indy’s planned dig.  He was looking for a relic of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh, or some such. 

Hidden away from the actual tomb of the godking, unusual in itself, the relic was supposed to give its possessor control of the sun and moon.  Exactly the sort of event of which the Aether was capable. Definitely beyond the ability of a mortal to control. Loki was not the least surprised by the archaeologist's description of the pharaoh’s death at a very young age, from a ‘wasting disease’.  The gem had sucked him dry.

When the archaeologist left to make a phone call, the god questioned his companion more closely.  He was stunned and none too pleased at what he learned then. It seemed this Faisel was, in truth, the grandson of Jones’ original partner.  The young man didn’t understand how; but it seemed Indy had not aged at all over the past seventy years. 

He had approached the family home several years ago now, looking for his old friend.  Faisel had been there, listening to his elderly mother try to explain to this strange foreigner how the man he searched for was long in his own grave.  Curious, the youngster had run after him, to learn more. 

He remembered his grandfather’s wild stories, and if this were truly the same man... well he had to know.  And Jones had appeared confused, a bit disoriented. Faisel had gone to help, and they had remained together, for the most part.

Concerned, Loki felt the need to discover the real cause of Jones’ apparent longevity.  Mortals did not live as long as he apparently had, not even those in the best of health and possessing perfect genes.  If what Faisel had told Loki was true, Jones would have to be over one hundred Midgardian years of age, and yet he looked less than half that.

The god knew of only one other individual who had seemingly escaped the dark Lady’s clutches.  That man was the product of an experiment, of mortals dabbling in objects and energies they did not understand and could not control.  He had a disturbing premonition this might be a second. He hoped it was not the case, for it would most likely mean the perpetrators of such cruelties were still active and might even have agents nearby.


	9. Chapter 9

                                                                                                       4

Managing to get the American alone with the excuse of sending the younger mortal to begin collecting needed supplies and workers, Loki swiftly mesmerized Indy again.  The mortal was extremely suggestible, as the god discovered; it was due to his previous ‘treatments’ by his original captors. It had taken place during an earlier adventure in treasure hunting when Indy had been apprehended by competitors for a lost idol of the mortal’s single god.

Left to his own devices for a time, an hypnotic suggestion had been planted deep within the man’s mind.  He returned to this ‘Hydra’, enemy of his political faction, and they literally put him on ice until needed.  Thus, his lack of the normal deterioration that all mortals suffered.

Loki knew of them through his previous connection with the human, Clint Barton.  The    
Shield agent had been forced to provide him with every bit of history he knew on all the Avengers.  Captain Rogers had lost his best friend and lifelong companion to Hydra’s machinations in an earlier war.

Jones believed he was working on his own until called in to deliver whatever object he’d been tasked with finding.  Then his memory was wiped clean and he was refrozen for the next mission. Loki, however, managed to dredge up quite a lot of repressed memories.  

Disgusted by the mortals’ ideals and misuse of one of their own kind, he freed the human from that buried compulsion.  He’d decide later on whether or not to return the man’s memories to him. Mortals were so fragile, the trauma might be too much for him to handle.

The god turned the mortal loose to go check on the progress his assistant was making.  As he sat contemplating what he’d learned and deciding what, if anything to do about it, he overheard another conversation.  This one was between the waiter of the hotel cafe and some new arrivals.

Loki examined them surreptitiously, not liking their aspects.  Didn’t seem like tourists and were way too pale to be locals. They were rather abrupt, impolite and snobbish acting.  

Also, rather obviously looking for a specific person, demanding information about their quarry.  The description matched his new ‘friend’ perfectly. Were these rude mortals the ones who had enthralled Indy and held him captive?  More investigation seemed in order.

Mischief paid his tab, rose and quietly made his way to an inconspicuous corner.  From there he vanished, following these new arrivals and listening carefully. They were indeed as he suspected, but only low level minions sent to check on their ‘asset’s’ progress. 

The fact that these foolish humans referred to one of their own as though he were no more than a tool angered the god intensely.  He’d been treated in just that manner once too often by someone who thought himself better. Loki growled subliminally and plotted revenge for ‘his’ mortal.

First he would need to discover the one in charge and where he, (or she - the god was not discriminatory), laired.  Then find what plans that one had for his new companions and the uses intended for the ‘relic’ for which Jones searched.  Only then could he plot vengeance for Indy and advance his own scheme.

Feeling somewhat rushed by his need to succeed in Odin’s charge and the looming threat of Thanos, Loki was less cautious than normal for him.  After all, these were only mortals. What harm could they cause him, a god? He’d forgotten from where that weapon the little man on the helicarrier who’d insulted and shot him had originally come.

So, the following day, having already provided some funds for the acquisition of materials, he offered to accompany Indy and Faisel on their first foray into the hills.  Research had given the archeologist a general area and direction for his search, but now they needed to narrow the scope. Indy was a bit dubious at first, fearing the ‘young effendi’ would be a hindrance, too physically soft for the hard, hot scramble amidst the rocky slopes.

Allowing himself to be convinced, with a little help from a planted suggestion from Faisel, Loki soon proved himself more than capable and stronger than expected.  The climbing and clambering around the rocks was actually enjoyable to the god, reminding him of more pleasant times when he and Thor were quite young. Reminiscing, he lost focus and did not recognise the sounds of those following.


	10. Chapter 10

                                                                                                          5

It was Faisel who was the actual, immediate cause.  Stumbling upon the gate, he did not realise what he’d found, but called out to his companions.  Unfortunately, he alerted more than Indy and Loki.

The crew sent to recover the artifact and their asset were none too careful about collateral damage.  They foolishly believed Jones’ two compatriots would be easily disposed. All they cared about was collecting the item and returning to more civilized surrounds.  

Thus the first shot was premature and rather inaccurate.  Missing all three of the searchers, the bolt from the Tesseract weapon struck the portal and the combined energies blew up a large portion of the cliff face.  The gate itself was not damaged, but it was partially buried. 

Being closest, the only thing that saved the Arab was Loki’s quickly thrown shield.  The god was stung on face and hands by flying shards, but not seriously hurt. However, his instinctive urge to protect a companion cost him his anonymity.  Not only Faisel, but the shooter as well, saw the gesture and the gold-green glow of Loki’s seidr. 

Even as the god turned toward the mortal, his anger plain in the glare of glowing, flame-coloured eyes and lifted hands, the Hydra agent fired again.  This time he did not miss his target. The fiery blue blast struck Loki directly in the center of his chest. It threw him back into the piles of crumbled rock from the original shot.

Hurt and stunned, it took him a few moments to rise.  He staggered to his feet, shook his head and growled, leaning on a boulder as he oriented himself.  Hearing the gasps of shock and cries of dismay, he blindly threw out his hand, seidr guided blades finding their marks with perfect accuracy.

Only a few of the Hydra agents survived, having had the sense to duck even as the god stood back up.  They were confused and frightened by his survival. They had expected to see the usual result of a direct hit; a body that simply disintegrated into mere plasma and dissipated in the wind.

Faisel immediately clambered to help the weaving, bleeding man who’d done  _ something  _ that had saved his life.  While he was as shocked as all the others, he had a more open mind and was willing to believe what his eyes had told him, rather than what his brain was saying was impossible.  It had become rather obvious, the young effendi was more than he seemed, much more. 

Was it possible that one of the ancient ones had returned?  It had seemed to the young Arab that there was something a bit odd about the tall, slender, elegantly mannered gentleman.  His behaviour, while not really out of place, had been just slightly off, his phraseology and language too formal and antiquated at times.  And, as kind and helpful as he had been, there was a heavy suggestion of superiority in his manner, as well. 

Bowing slightly, keeping his head and eyes lowered, Faisel gently took the young effendi’s arm to steady him.  He realised the god, for what else could he be, was seriously injured when he allowed the mortal’s touch without complaint.  Or even much of a reaction at all, really. 

Loki stared blearily at Faisel, wheezing desperately, trying to get enough air into damaged lungs, around broken ribs and torn flesh.  His robes were ripped and torn from his fall, the front charred and, in spots, burned completely away. He knew he should not allow the mortal to touch him, but Faisel had already taken his arm and lifted it over his own shoulder.  

The look in the youth’s eyes told Loki everything he needed to know.  He’d realised Loki was not human, obvious due to the chill of his flesh and the solidity and excess weight his body held.  But the boy did not act especially frightened. In fact, even as he carefully maneuvered the god to safety, he acted deferential, almost worshipful.  

“Maedhira, maedhira, rabiy, (sorry, sorry, my Lord),” Faisel kept whispering while leading Loki as quickly as he could to where Indy knelt.  The American was keeping up a covering fire, making sure their attackers kept their heads down so they couldn’t shoot at either of the others any more.  He could also see the god was hurt, but hadn’t yet understood the truth: if Loki had been human, he’d be dead.

“Effendi, who are those people?,” Faisel yelped, easing Loki down behind Indy’s boulder.  He crouched beside his friend and boss, shaking in fear. He kept one hand on the god’s shoulder, as much to calm himself as to support Loki.  

Loki ignored everything around him for several critical seconds.  He took as deep a breath as he could manage and closed his eyes, bowing his head.  Placing his less injured hand with fingers spread over the wound in his chest, he concentrated his seidr to heal as quickly as possible.  He’d turned partly away from the mortals, but they could still see the gold-green glow of his magic over his shoulder.

Faisel’s eyes widened even more so white could be seen all around.  He shivered, but continued to hold the god by one shoulder, hand shaking.  Indy glanced over, his brows lifting in surprise. “What the hell is that?” he growled out of the side of his mouth.  He’d returned his eyes to watching their enemies, firing a round off once every few minutes, just to keep them at bay.

“A moment,” Loki hissed.  

The young Arab just nodded, “Of course, effendi.  Take all the time you need, rabiy. We are your servants.”  He released Loki’s shoulder, bowing low, even though he was already kneeling.

“Faisel, what the hell are you doing?”  Jones demanded, confused and rather annoyed.  “What do you mean ‘servants’? And why are you calling him ‘Lord’?”

“Is it not obvious, my friend?” Faisel smiled.  “We are graced by the presence of one of the ancient gods of my people.  I think, my people?” He looked up at Loki. “Are you Set, my Lord?”

Loki chuckled softly, shaking his head in the negative.  “No, young one, but I’ve met him. And Shiva. And the Olympian, Hermes.”  Faisel’s jaw dropped in awe.

Indy now looked more closely at the pair beside him.  “Are you trying to confuse us? Just who are you, really?  What was the weird glow... and why aren’t you bleeding anymore?”

“Effendi... Indy, please.  You will offend our friend, our benefactor.”  Faisel tried to calm the archeologist. “Gently, gently, please.”

Jones only threw him another angry look.  He turned back to the god when Loki grinned his shark smile and let his natural features take over his face.  Skin now paler than Indy’s, eyes a violent shade of green, sharp cheeks and chin evident, he no longer appeared at all Middle Eastern.

“You are supposed to be educated in anthropology, Dr. Jones.  Why don’t you take a guess. I’m sure your young friend could use the enlightenment.”  

His tone was dry and taunting; he was offended.  Mortal ‘scientists’. The fools could not seem to understand their view was a narrow and unbalanced one.  Science was only one form of wisdom; magic was another. No reason why the two could not complement each other.  He remembered Stark had had the same problem.

Indy squinted at the grinning man beside him.  He looked familiar, but no, that was impossible.  He couldn’t be... a god? That would make him hundreds, maybe thousands of years old.  He seemed barely older than Faisel. 

But, he also was no longer injured.  And that was impossible, too. Jones knew what he’d seen. He’d smelled the blood, seen the charring on his chest, heard him struggle to breathe.  That weird green glow... magic? Gods could perform miracles according to legend, true. He only knew of one that was also a shapeshifter, though.

“You’re... Loki?”  Hesitantly, he guessed.  “The Norse God of Mischief?”  Indy smiled a little sickly, embarrassed, sure he was wrong and being made to look a fool.

Loki only grinned wider.  “Also, and firstly, the God of Air and Fire, as our unwelcome visitors are about to discover,” he snickered, evilly.  “Watch and wonder, mortal.”

The god’s form flickered and simply vanished from beside the others.  A sudden whirlwind, several gouts of gold-green flame and screaming announced his new location. When Indy and Faisel peeked around their covering boulder, they were astonished anew.

Several of the remaining Hydra agents were dancing about enveloped in green flames that could not be extinguished.  All but one, that is. The last, the one who had fired on and injured Loki, now dangled from one of the god’s raised hands.  His weapon, a Tesseract-powered rifle, was slowly being crushed and bent by the god’s other hand. 

Loki stared into the choking human’s face, his expression viciously gleeful.  “You dare, mortal? To injure a god means death, fool. Now, you will pay for your temerity!”  

The human, eyes bulging, could only twist and kick in the god’s fierce grasp.  His windpipe completely closed off, he was unable to make a sound. Face purpling, he was slowly strangling to death.

“Rabiy, rabiy, wait, please!”  Faisel cried, but cautiously. “We should save one to question, my Lord.  Do you not wish to know who sent these dogs to harm us?” 

Indy now also stood, a frown on his face.  What he had just witnessed should be impossible, but he needed to know, too.  “Loki?” He questioned, unsure. “He’s right. We should find out who’s behind this attack.  They may not have been alone.”

Loki growled, annoyed at being thwarted in his revenge, but he knew his mortals were right.  Snarling in frustration, he shook, then tossed, the soldier toward where Indy and Faisel stood.  The Hydra agent sailed a good twenty feet before crashing to the ground and rolling to a stop at Jones’ feet.  

“Ask, then.”  He rumbled. “But know when you have learned what you can, he dies.”  He hissed angrily, “I will not tolerate such behaviour. He  **hurt** me!”  

Jones’ brows rose at the whining tone to the god’s voice.  Wait, did he just agree with Faisel’s assessment? This Loki, (he had answered to the name), really wasn’t human?  

Searching his memory for clues from half-remembered legends, he tried to figure out the god’s possible motivation for being here at this time.  Depending on the source, Loki was either the blood brother or adopted son of Odin and often performed tasks for him. He was trouble no matter where or when or who he was with according to the old stories.  

A master of magic, a shapeshifter and self-absorbed alien mischief maker, not whom Indy would have chosen for a companion for his current search.  The guy was fascinating, though. Whatever he eventually turned out to be.

Now, he had to try and get information from a man who’d just attempted to kill them and had certainly heard his fate pronounced by the person, (god?), who’d held him in one hand and thrown him across an impossible distance like a used up rag.  Indy could see it in the agent’s face, too. He wasn’t going to give in easily.

At least he thought that, until the god stalked closer, his hands and eyes sparking with magic, an ugly, angry sneer on his handsome face.  “Need some assistance?” he hissed. Laughing evilly, he snapped his fingers and viridian flame grew from his fingertips. 

The Hydra man screamed and tried to crawl away; he’d seen what happened to his mates when touched by that emerald fire.  Reaching the cliff wall, he turned and threw his arms over his head. Wailing, he began to babble, begging for mercy and telling all he knew.  

Jones listened closely, occasionally asking for clarification or more in depth information.  Mostly he simply let the man ramble on until he finally ran out of words. Shocked into complete silence, he could only stare at the angry god when Loki had silently, swiftly, reached down and slit the agent’s throat.  Faisel covered his mouth and nose with his hands, turning away from the blood.

“What?” the god snarled, snappish.  “I gave him a swift, clean death. More than he deserved.”  Striding angrily to the partially collapsed wall, he tore several large rocks away. “You learned all he knew; he was no more use to us.  Now, come. Assist me in removing this debris before his betters decide to come looking for him.”

Faisel gulped several times, actually moving to assist the god before Jones reacted.  As he stepped closer, he noticed a strange tingling sensation. Stronger the closer he got to the collapse, it was similar to that anticipatory feeling one experienced just before a lightning strike.  Except this didn’t build nor dissipate. When Indy lay his hand against the rock of the wall, he could feel the buzz of controlled power, a fine tremble that vibrated right through him.

“What is that?” he asked, softly.  He could see by the widened eyes and tense expression that the young Arab sensed it, too.  Faisel’s hands shook as he worked, although it did not stop him from continuing to dig alongside Loki.  

Mischief never looked up as he answered, “It is that for which I have been searching.  You are sensing the forcefield we call a Gate. A portal to a distant part of this universe... or another, occasionally.”

“You’re kidding, right?  That’s not possible. Einstein’s theory...”

“Incomplete.”  Loki snapped. “I travel the Hidden Ways frequently.”  He now turned to glance at Indy. “Not to say it is easy.  Or safe. I would not recommend it to amateurs.” He chuckled, quietly.  “Why do you think Odin always gives me these tasks?”

“Because he knows you are the best qualified, my Lord?” Faisel ventured.  His tentative reply caused the god to laugh outright. 

Shaking his head, Loki snipped, “Hardly, young one.  He is simply unwilling to risk his precious son to any real danger.  The kind that requires forethought and delicacy to conquer.” Sighing, he mourned, “I, however, have not that regard in the Allfather’s eye.  He has never recognised my worth.”

“So, why do you continue to do it?”  Indy asked, cautiously.

Loki looked at him, a frown marring his handsome features.  Thoughtfully, he finally answered, “I suppose because the Realm Eternal is my home.  I would see it preserved for as long as possible. If that means doing Odin’s bidding, so be it.  

“Thor would have brought us to war centuries ago, if allowed to run free.  Several times over, in fact. Fortunately, he is easily manipulated. That has also been my duty.  Unappreciated, as well.”

Loki sighed and waved a dismissive hand.  “Not important at the moment. I need enough of the Gate freed that I might use it.  The item I search for lies beyond. And I am not alone in this. If another gains the... Stone first, it could be disastrous.”  Staring intensely at the humans, he emphasized, “For us all!” 

Indy raised an eyebrow.  “You are looking for the same relic as I, aren’t you?”  He was angry at being deceived, used, really.

“I am, mortal.  You should be glad of it, in reality.  Your kind has not the strength to tolerate the power of one of the Stones for long.  It would sap your life force; kill you in a very short time.” 

“Wasn’t planning on sleeping with it under my pillow,” Indy growled.  Faisel sucked in a shocked breath at his disrespect. Before he could speak, Loki lay a hand on his arm.

“It is alright, young one.  I understand how he feels.” The god smiled and explained, “It is not safe anywhere here on Midgard, your Earth.  Your people have not the resources, the strength to protect it from others, nor the knowledge to protect yourselves from the Stone.”  

He placed a spread palm on his chest.  “I have a safe method of containing it until I return it to Asgard and the treasure vault below Gladsheim.  There it will be closely guarded forever.”

“Guarded from whom?” was Jones’ next question.

“One who would use it and its mates to destroy everything.”  Loki murmured, head low. “You need know nothing more. For your own safety,”  he added, at Indy’s look of annoyance. 

“So you’re collecting these ‘Stones’ to keep somebody else from using them?  What’s stopping you from doing the same thing? Shouldn’t we be trying to stop you, too?”

While Faisel gasped in dismay at the archaeologist's impertinence, Loki only shrugged.  “I am honor-bound to return the Stones to Asgard. Since that is one of my few possessions I value, I would not risk it for mere power.  

“I have held power and its accompanying fame.  I would rather remain in shadow these days... and work my will unseen and unremarked.  I have learned, with difficulty, the regard of others is less important than my own self respect.”  

Mischief sighed, “This knowledge does not prevent me from trouble, however.  I am still the Trickster. I do what I want.”

Loki looked at the humans and grinned.  “Now, my new friends, I must leave you. Do not attempt to follow.  Unprepared, the energies of the Gate will tear you apart. You should rebury your side of it when I am gone.  For your people’s safety. 

“Dr. Jones, while that for which you seek is not available to you, there are several other antiquities hidden nearby.  Another entrance to caves in this cliff face close by will lead you to them. That should satisfy your superiors sufficiently.”  

Turning to Faisel, he said, “Take care of your friend.  Good ones are hard to find. He can teach you much, young one.”  With that and a wave of his hand, Loki opened the Gate and stepped through into another world.  He glanced back as he did, noting the astonished faces on the mortals. Snickering to himself, he thought they would each have some interesting tall tales with which to regale their grandchildren.

Now finding himself drawn along the path by the lure of the Aether’s power, Loki moved swiftly, but cautiously, toward the Gate’s further entrance.  The gem’s current resting place seemed a barren, empty and dark location. The god knew better than to make such an assumption, though. There were creatures that lived in such dismal conditions quite happily.

As he stepped through, he caught a glimpse of something from the corner of one eye.  Wise enough to not turn fully to face whatever he’d seen, a pair of glowing daggers appeared in his hands.  “Peek-a-boo! I see you,” he carolled, cheerfully.

A tiny wisp of ruby smoke slid over the pile of tumbled rock almost teasingly.  It wavered and trembled, urging him to come closer. Appearing as if it were shy, but curious, strangely sentient.

The god was not fooled in the slightest.  “Ah, there you are, my pretty!” He grinned, amused by his own clever wit.  “Come out and play, my sweet.” The blades vanished, replaced by the egg-shaped gem he held up.  “Look at this lovely little trinket I have for you.” 

The Aether, unused to being addressed directly, lost caution and more of it slithered close to the god.  It sensed a strong life-force from the being cooing at it. Someone who could feed its hunger for a long time and with the knowledge to carry it to more.  

Weaving almost like many fingers, or smoke in a breeze, the Infinity gem gathered itself and reared back to strike. Even as it lunged forward to encompass Loki’s body, he whipped the ruby in front of himself and swirled his opposite hand in a collecting motion, drawing the smoke-like red weapon into the gem he held.  

Sucked in through the star in the gem, the Aether screamed and swirled through the crystalline lattice, trying to find a way out.  The maze like structure of the gem confused it, preventing escape. It battered against the walls, making the gem vibrate in the god’s hand.

Loki sighed in relief, wiping a bead of sweat off his temple.  He hadn’t been completely sure the semi-aware Aether would be fooled by his offer of a new, sparkly receptacle.  But then, what would life be worth without a little risk now and then? He grinned and tucked the gem away in a safe pocket dimension.  


	11. Chapter 11

                                                                                                         Part III

                                                                                                           6

That made two.  Now, his next decision was whether to return the Reality gem to the vault, or use it in his quest to find the next on his list.  Research was the key. “Always start with as much knowledge as you can accumulate”, one of his favourite tutors had taught him many centuries ago.  It was still relevant today.

Teleporting to a safe haven the god had set up for himself when still believing he was really Thor’s ‘little brother’, Loki deposited the gem in a locked, spelled repository designed for dangerous artifacts.  He sighed tiredly, and headed directly for his private library. 

Though he would have prefered to bathe, rest and recover more fully, a simple spell to cleanse his body and attire had to suffice for the time being.  Time was short and growing shorter. Loki could sense it, almost feel the mad one coming. The aura of darkness, enmity toward all life, sterility and cold made him shiver involuntarily.  

After studying various tomes on the history of the gems, several grimoires where they were mentioned and a stolen spellbook from Asgard’s main library, he was fairly sure he was headed back to Midgard.  Again. 

What was it with that miserable Realm?  Thor’s favourite, and his least, (well, except for his birth world).  All kinds of problems, mysterious and deadly objects, ridiculous creatures, and untenable situations either gravitated or originated there.  

He’d just come back from Midgard and now he was forced to return.  Well, he wasn’t going back alone. If the Stone was still held by Earth’s ‘Sorcerer Supreme’, (ludicrous title), it meant he would be heading right back to the scene of his ignominious defeat.  Even if he had planned it, still, it was an insult to his abilities as a strategist and military leader.

Loki had no intention of deliberately facing his old adversaries, but he was not willing to chance it without backup.  And that meant Thor. Which required him to go find and probably rescue the damned fool. So, first order of business was to consult with the Guardian, not something he looked forward to on a good day.

Arriving at the repaired Observatory by teleportation, Loki was not surprised at Heimdall’s disapproving frown.  He and the Guardian had never been friends, and now he realised it was because Heimdall had most likely always known his true heritage.  The fact that he had learned to hide his whereabouts from the all-seeing one and no longer needed him for transport throughout the Realms only added to the Guardian’s dislike.  

“I will be forced to kill you one day, Mischief.  Why are you here?” the big god growled.

“And I will be most pleased to return the favour, Watcher.”  Loki replied with a sharp smile and a mocking bow. “I seek the Prince who wishes he were not.  You can see him?” He asked, disbelievingly. Knowing how it would irritate Heimdall, he smiled sweetly, with both brows raised.

“Why?” Heimdall barked.  “You have not been friends of late.  You refused his offer of brotherhood, of concern for your life.  What do you want with him now?” The Guardian’s frown deepened.

“I don’t  **want** him,”  Loki shook his head, appearing disgusted.  “Unfortunately, I need his assistance with my next acquisition.  Only to keep his mortal allies from hindering me. No harm to him, of course.”  He sighed, “in fact, I may be saving him from danger.”

Heimdall had actually ceased his belligerent stance when Loki mentioned retrieving Thor without harm.  Seeing this, the Trickster’s eyes narrowed. “He’s gotten himself into a situation again, hasn’t he?” he sighed.  “One he can’t get out of by himself?” He huffed once more, unhappy, but resigned. “Where is the fool?” 

“Not within Yggdrasil, I’m afraid.  I can only send you so far. You’ll have to go the rest of the way on your own.  But you seem well able to do so these days,” the Guardian groused.

Loki laughed aloud.  “And that annoys you mightily, doesn’t it? That of all the denizens of the Realms, the one you like the least does not depend on you to move about?”  

At Heimdall’s renewed frown and mulish look, Loki reminded him, “Do not even think of playing games with me, Watcher.  The Allfather would not be pleased by your hindrance of my mission.”

Heimdall just growled, still looking sour.  The big god inserted his sword into the mechanism and the Observatory began to spin.  “See that you complete it swiftly, Mischief. I look forward to the day of our final meeting.”  With that he turned away to look out over the universe, dismissing Loki from his attention.

Snorting his distaste for the god and his attitude, Loki strode to the edge of the whirling Bifrost, standing with legs widespread, waiting for the tear in spacetime to take him.  He only realised as he was swept into the timestream, he’d never even asked Heimdall where he was being sent. 

_ Ah, well,  _ he mused,  _ I was always up for a little adventure.  Probably why Thor was ever able to drag me along on his ridiculous quests.   _ Lifting both hands in a graceful flare, he called seidr to be ready if Heimdall had placed him somewhere he might be in peril.  

 


	12. Chapter 12

                                                                                                                  7

Good thing he had.  The Trickster found himself at the very top of the Great Tree.  In the fine-woven branches where the pale hawk,  Vedrfolnir sat atop the great eagle.  

Before he even got a word out, the eagle screamed in rage, spreading his wings wide.  “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Loki squeaked, backing away quickly. His gold-green magic spreading into a defensive shield, he soothed, “I come on the Allfather’s business!  Just passing through, I assure you.” 

The damned bird still hadn’t forgotten the Trickster was responsible for his relative, the giant, Thiazi’s, death at the hands of the Aesir.  Nor forgiven, apparently. He rattled his pinions in threat.

“It wasn’t my fault, I keep telling you!  If he’d just picked some other wench to steal, they wouldn’t have cared.  Odin wouldn’t have made me go fetch her back and your cousin wouldn’t have gotten himself roasted.”  He ducked his head, “Got my tail feathers singed too, you know. Couldn’t sit for days.”

The eagle screamed again, this time sounding like he laughed.  The hawk snickered and asked, “What brings you here, Mischief? You know you are not particularly welcome.”

“I search for the Crown Prince.  It seems he has gone missing from Yggdrasil entirely.  This is where Heimdall sent me to begin my quest.” He shrugged and spread empty hands.  “Neither of you have seen him of late, by chance?”

“Thor did pass by some time ago.  Didn’t bother to stop and chat, though.  He was moving pretty quickly. Seemed like he was looking for something, too,” Vedrfolnir replied, snapping his beak angrily.  

“Most likely his wits,” Loki snickered, meanly.  “You didn’t happen to take note of which way he headed, by chance?”  He hoped the birds would direct him accurately.

“Into the Great Dark!”  screed the hawk, ruffling his feathers in agitation.  

“I surmised as much,” the Trickster rolled his eyes in annoyance.  “But in which direction? There’s a lot of empty out there.” He waved a hand around in a vague manner.  While he did take a quick glance over his shoulder toward the Void, Loki knew better than to turn his back to the eagle.  

The great bird hissed at him, unable to take revenge for its relative, and ruffled its feathers.  It turned its head to point off to one side, where a large swirl of stars marked a galactic spiral.  “Really?” Loki complained. “He went there?” ‘There’ being M-31 by the mortals’ designation, otherwise known as the Andromeda galaxy.

Both eagle and hawk nodded, amusement clear in their sharp, yellow eyes.  Loki growled in frustration. Of course Thor had headed into Shi’ar space.  He wouldn’t even be surprised if the idiot found himself embroiled in some ridiculous gladiatorial combat game somewhere.

Arriving on Sakaar after following several leads that led nowhere, growing angrier and more impatient by the hour, the Trickster finally discovered his erstwhile brother’s whereabouts.  Quite naturally, his ironic thought earlier was right on the money. The Thunderer was competing in the Sakaari National Gladiator Tournament. Hopefully, to gain his freedom and thus be able to return home to Asgard.


	13. Chapter 13

                                                                                                                 8

The Grand Master himself was to preside over the Tournament.  He held the final decision as to who would be granted accolades, freedom or be returned to the fighters’ pits for the next competition.  There’d been the occasional Asgardian brawler in the games before this year, but he’d never had an actual titled god compete. And he was hosting a second as an observer!  So exciting, the betting was becoming ridiculously extravagant.

The Trickster lounged in the Grand Master’s booth above the arena, actually sitting on the same long, overstuffed white sofa.  Drink in hand, in formal diplomatic attire, including the lined, floor-length cape, he seemed relaxed, almost bored. In fact, he was about as far from at ease as it was possible to be. 

Somehow, the idiot Odinson had gotten himself kidnapped and sold to these barbarians for entertainment.  Now, Loki had to pretend only vague interest, and of course, bet blindly on Thor to win. He’d had to, without even knowing who his competition would be.  Asgardians were known throughout this area for their arrogance as much as for their fighting skills.

It was a good thing he’d spent so many years practising the fine art of statecraft with all the  finesse and subtle scheming required. If not, the discovery of the green monster from Midgard in the arena opposite the Thunderer would have caused him to drop his glass and run immediately.  So instead, he nonchalantly leaned a bit toward the Grand Master and inquired if it was too late to change his bet. 

Thor’s cheerful bellow did nothing to change his mind.  When the Master made inquiry, he simply shrugged, “I’ve met the beast.”  No elaboration or explanation was forthcoming, even when the man looked at the god expectantly.  Loki pointedly ignored it, taking a sip of the green liquor and staring down into the arena, a concerned frown upon his face.

Fortunately for the Thunder god, his adopted sibling was in a generous mood, possibly due to the amount of alcohol he’d imbibed on an empty stomach.  When the green beast was finished pounding Thor into the sand, Loki sighed. 

He leaned closer to the Grand Master and hiccuped.  “How mucha wan’ for ‘im? I’ll take ‘im offa yer han’s.  Has no c’ntrol of ‘is temper, y’know. Allays, trouble, tha’ one.”

Giggling tipsily, he slurred, “Turn ‘im loosh on Ashgard.  Sherve ‘em right! Ehehehe!” He gazed owlishly at the other occupant of the long, white, tufted couch.  Waiting expectantly, a silly grin on his face, upper body swaying slightly.

The master stared back at the inebriated god.  He was more than surprised to see such obvious drunkenness.  Asgardians were supposed to be better able to hold their liquor.  Though this one did look a bit of a lightweight, so slender and graceful, almost feminine.  

He smiled, shook his head and sighed, sadly.  “I’m afraid the competitors are not for sale. Well, not normally,”  he gulped. The god opposite had changed instantly from a slightly amused, seemingly happy drunk into something much scarier.  

The pleasant, if rather goofy expression on Loki’s face morphed instantly into a mask of fury.  His eyes narrowed and glowed with an eldritch, pale radiance, making the green almost a golden flame colour.  His hands came up, curled into claws and they also had gold-green seidr swirling around them. 

“Now, now!  No need to get angry,” the tall, slender man soothed.  Gods, the creature actually bared his teeth and growled at him!  “I’m sure we can work something out.” And here he’d actually been contemplating something more... intimate.

“Good, because one way or another, I will have him,” Loki snarled.  He no longer appeared quite as drunk as the Grand Master had mistakenly believed.  Finally, after they had concluded arrangements, the Elder remembered. 

This was Loki, the Asgardian god of Mischief, a consummate actor, thief and liar.  Oops. He realised too late, he’d been had. The master had believed the god was bargaining for the Game’s current champion, not the defeated gladiator.  It actually made him chuckle; that hadn’t happened in so long, he couldn’t remember the last time. The slender, handsome, devil of a god had balls, he’d give him that.  

Meanwhile, Mischief had already found his way below to where the injured, beaten fighters were taken.  The ones still alive and likely to remain so, that was. Dead and mortally wounded beings were dumped elsewhere.

Loki sighed, looking over his lost brother’s injuries.  The beast had really gone easy on him and still he was just now recovering consciousness.  Groaning loudly, his head rolled to one side and he spit/drooled a mouthful of blood all over Loki’s boots.  

“Really, Thor?” Loki squawked, dancing back.  “You haven’t changed one iota, you oaf!” He waved a hand, looking disgusted, and his boots were once again clean.

Thor opened the less swollen eye and squinted, trying to see who had spoken.  The guy sounded like his dead brother, sort of. He blinked several times and put a hand to his forehead.  He must have taken a stronger blow than he’d realised. The man now dabbing at a cut over his other eye with a corner of his long cloak even looked like Loki.

“Who... who are you?”  he croaked, his voice raspy from dust and Hulk’s choking him.

“Oh, for Norn’s sake, Odinson!  Do you truly not recognise me? How badly did that beast rattle the straw you use for brains?”  Loki snapped, waspish and angry that Thor’d let himself get in this state. He was very tired of cleaning up after the elder prince and saving his ass from his own idiocy.

“L...Loki?  Brother, is it truly you?”  Thor gasped, struggling to a sitting position.  His hand back on his head, holding it up, he sighed.  “I... you died, Loki. I held you in my arms and felt your heart stop.  How is this possible? Am I dreaming? Hallucinating?” 

“No, Storm King.  I’m really here. I’ve just bought your freedom, in fact.  You are an idiot, Thor.” Loki continued to check the Thunder god over.  “I’m Jotunn, remember? Monsters are not so easy to kill.” He shushed Thor’s instant, automatic protest.

“Now, sit quietly.  I’ve a lot to mend, and quickly.  We’re not very safe here. And I don’t particularly want to meet your ‘friend from work’, again.”   

Thor shook his head, still dizzy and uncoordinated.  He swayed on the bench where he sat, blinking up at... Bor’s balls!  This really was Loki! He wasn’t dead. Again.

The God of Thunder frowned, thinking muzzily he should be angry, but he was simply too happy to see his younger sibling.  A soft, pleased, little smile began to spread across his features.  A wince signalled a badly bruised cheek, however it didn’t stop the smile.

“Oh, shut up, Thor!” Loki snipped, before the elder had even said a word.  He continued to gently touch the gladiator’s wounds and wave his luminous hands over them.  “Just be quiet and count yourself lucky.” 

“Lucky, Brother?” the Thunderer asked, head tilted to see more of the Trickster’s face.  Not that he could read Loki’s expression.  He was as impenetrable as ever.  Thor inhaled sharply, suddenly realising he had called the Jotunn ‘brother’ twice, and had not been corrected either time.  

“Lucky that green beast likes you and even more so that I am here to drag your sorry ass back to Asgard.  And mend you.  And clean up after you.  As I ever have.”  Loki ground out, exasperated with the thick-headed lunk.

“Loki, I... I should be furious with you.  Where have you been?  I have missed you, Brother... and your sharp tongue!”  Thor laughed, refusing to be still, sweeping the more slender god into a bone-crushing hug.  He buried his nose in the Trickster’s silken locks, inhaling that enticing, wintry scent that was only Loki’s.  

“Get off me, you bloody boar!”  Loki struggled to free himself from the As’ clutches.  “You’re getting me filthy!”  He felt hot and confused, no longer used to being manhandled by Thor.  Even gory and covered in arena dirt, the big god made his stomach flutter and his muscles tremble. 

_ What in the Realms is wrong with me?  I never feel this weak, this helpless... except when he mauls me.  Why? _  Mischief scowled at Thunder, covering his bewilderment with complaint.

Thor noticed the fine tremble in Loki’s hands, the way his breath came short and fast, the widened eyes and dark, enlarged pupils in surprise.  If his brother had been a maiden; no, it was not possible, was it?  Loki desired him? 

The Thunderer suddenly saw his brother in a whole new way.  He’d always admired Loki’s grace, his elegant manner, intelligence, but now...  Now, he realised the god’s true beauty.  He loved Loki, had from the very first time he’d seen him as an infant.  In this moment of discovery, Thor understood he was also in love with Mischief. 

Loki watched as some sort of epiphany crossed the sitting god’s features.  He’d gone from staring blankly like some dim mooncalf, to a delighted, hungry, wide grin.  Thor sat up straighter and reached for him, again.

“What?  What idiocy has just now taken root in that thick skull of yours?”  The Trickster tried to back away, unsuccessfully when Thunder lunged forward.  Now wrapped up in Thor’s tight embrace, he squawked, “Have you lost what little mind you had?  What is wrong with you?”

“I love you, Brother!”  Thor declared.  He grasped Loki tightly by both shoulders and gave him a shake, then crushed him to his chest, again.  “I love you!”  Thor held him just far enough away to smash their faces together in a hard, messy kiss. 

There was no response, save a muffled squeak and gasp of shock.  The Trickster shook like an autumn leaf, his hands fluttering uselessly up and down Thor’s arms and sides.  Words lost, seidr forgotten, Loki abruptly went limp, sliding down onto the burlier god’s lap. 

Released from the kiss only when Thor needed air, he murmured, stunned, “What are you doing, Thor?  Why would you treat me so?”  His plaintive question only made the other chuckle. 

The larger man patted Loki’s nether cheeks and grinned at him.  “Can you not guess, little brother?  I have missed you so, Loki.  Now, I know why.  I love you, Brother.”  Thor repeated warmly.  One hand slid up Loki’s back to cup the nape of his neck, fingers tangling in the Trickster’s dark locks.  The other stayed wrapped around the slender body at waist height, holding him on Thor’s lap.

“This is no place for such a discussion, Thor.  Nor for your ridiculous, sentimental actions.  Stop pawing me!”  Mischief slapped ineffectively at the large, strong hands stroking over his body and making him quiver like a maid.  He was actually beginning to get queasy from nerves, something only Thor had been able to accomplish and not since they were both much younger.

The Thunderer sighed gustily, but he did release Mischief to scramble back off his lap.  Loki stood and fussily straightened his clothes, ran his hands through his hair and wiped his mouth.  It made Thor laugh out loud; his little magpie hadn’t changed a bit. 

“Ah, Sweet Mischief!  It does my heart good to see you so.  Just as annoyed as when we were young and I ruffled your feathers.  You are such a peacock, Loki!”

“And you are an oaf and an uncivilized lout, Odinson.  This is no way for a Prince of the Realm to behave.  When are you going to grow up, Thor?”  Loki pointed a seidr-glowing hand at his older brother, waved it angrily, and snorted in aggravation.  All dirt, grime, blood and tears in his clothing disappeared as the green-gold glimmer passed over him.

Thor stood, looking down at himself and grinning.  He stretched, working previously sore muscles loose.  “Thank you, Brother!  I feel like a new man.  I must confess, I had not expected to be beaten so badly...”

“Pshhh, he went easy on you, fool.  I saw him pull several punches where he might have completely flattened you.  Be glad he was in a good mood.”  Loki sniffed, “Not like when I was attacked.  He meant to hurt me!”

“Don’t whine, Brother.  You deserved what you got.  At least he didn’t step on you!”  Thor chuckled and then ducked when Loki swung at him.

“It took years for my back to heal!  And you are still as blind as ever, you idiot!  Did you really think I wanted to rule that pathetic excuse of a Realm?”  Loki huffed, angrily.  “Have you ever known me to plan a campaign so clumsily, Thor?”

“Uh... no, now that you mention it, I do remember wondering what you had been thinking.  It was so unlike you.  Why would you do something like that if you did not mean to rule?”

“Now, he asks!”  Loki threw his hands in the air, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.  He took Thor by one elbow and steered them out of the tunnels below the arena as they spoke.  “Did you not wonder why I was so easily defeated?  Why I did not use more of my abilities to control the mortals?  Didn’t you notice how ill I was?”

Thor hung his head, glancing up from under a confused frown.  “I confess I did not, Loki.  I was so angry with you, that you would try and take a world under my protection.  And damage it, slay innocents.  It hurt me to think you wanted to wound me in such a manner.”

“Oh, for Norns’ sake, you oaf!  It wasn’t about you at all!  Not everything is, you know.”  Loki spat, flinging his hands wide.

“But, Father said...” Thor started, only to be cut off by a growl.

“That stubborn old goat wouldn’t know the truth if it walked up and slapped him!” the Trickster snarled.  “It’s pretty obvious where you got your thick-headedness.”  He sighed in annoyance, muttering, “even after I spent the last five years proving him wrong.”

“What are you talking about, Brother?”  Thor frowned, confused.

“You really have no idea, do you?  I shouldn’t be surprised; you never could see through my illusions.”  Loki snickered, unkindly.

“Loki?”  Thor was beginning to sound suspicious.  “What have you done, Mischief?”

“Oh, nothing exciting, Brother.  Just ruled Asgard since you decided you needed to ‘find yourself’, as your foolish mortals would say.”  Loki gave Thor a sly glance.  “As Odin, of course.  Those idiots never knew.  And neither did you!”

Thor gasped, “Loki, where is Father?  What have you done?”  He grabbed for the Trickster, who ducked and danced out of reach.

“He’s fine, Thor.  Back on his throne.  In fact, that’s why I’m here.  He sort of sent me to fetch you home.”  Loki now put a hand on the larger god’s arm.  “There’s a war coming, Thunderer.  Asgard will need her finest warrior to lead her armies in a fight for her very existence.  And we don’t have much time.”

“Loki, explain!”  Thor shouted.  Upset now, he put aside his new, unexplored feelings for examination later.

“I will, Thor.  But, as we move. We really need to get out of here.  Before your green friend comes looking for you and the Grand Master sends his goons after me.”  


	14. Chapter 14

                                                                                                               Part IV

                                                                                                                    9

Loki grinned, that old sparkle in his eye.  The one that made Thor take a deep breath in anticipation of trouble.  He opened his mouth to demand an answer, but before he could say a word, Loki had gestured in a very familiar manner.  

The Trickster grabbed his brother’s hand and yanked him through the portal he’d just opened.  Thor made a very undignified, and unwarriorlike squeak. He really disliked traveling by his little brother’s preferred method.  Not knowing where he was, what might greet him, or where he might end up always tied his stomach in knots. And it was frigid dark here between Realms.

After an eternity that lasted no longer than a held breath, they landed.  Much to Thor’s surprise, he thought he recognised the place. Mostly by the smell of the air as wherever they were, it was pitch black, the middle of the night.  Sounds of civilization surrounded them, but faintly. 

“Loki, is this Midgard?” he guessed.  

The slender Prince sighed, “Yes, Thor.  We are back on your precious protectorate.  In the city I attacked, as a matter of fact.  We will **not** be visiting your shield brothers here.  Not if I can help it. Now, come. I’m very tired and we both need rest.”  Loki had not let go of the larger god and he tugged on Thor, trying to get him to follow.

“Don’t you need sustenance first, Brother?  You used a great deal of seidr just now... and to heal me.  You must be starving?” Thor seemed legitimately concerned to the younger.  Apparently he did remember some things from their youth. When they were still friends and close companions.

“I’ll eat later, Thor.  Now, I need sleep.” Loki punctuated his comment with a great yawn.  “Come on. Bed’s in here. He turned and pushed through a curtained doorway.  

Thor noted the only light came from a partially obscured window, just enough glow penetrating to show the shadowy outlines of furniture.  Loki already sat on the edge of a large bed frame heaped with pillows, quilts and furs. He pulled off his boots and long coat, rolled over and was asleep before Thor even sat beside him.

The Thunderer sat beside his sleeping brother and looked down, a fond smile creasing his handsome face.  He remembered how deeply Loki slept when he was seidr exhausted. And how he had trusted only Thor to watch over him.  Sudden tears sprang to his eyes to realise that had not changed even with all that had come between them.

Feeling his own deep tiredness and aches now they were seemingly safe, (Loki had no doubt warded this place), the big god stripped off his own armour, boots and outer clothing.  He lay down next to Loki and rolled to face him. Pulling a fur up over them both, slowly, he drifted off to sleep, just watching his little brother breathe.

Several hours later, in the first hours after midnight, Thor startled back to wakefulness.  He lay silently, not moving, wondering what had woken him. The he heard it again, a low trembling moan, followed by , “No, no, please!  No more, no more, aaah!” 

Thor reached over, placing his hand on Loki’s tossing forehead.  The Jotunn was sweating, shivering, crying out in his sleep. Thor slid his hand down to cup Loki’s jaw and patted gently.  He saw the glisten of tears as those green eyes fluttered open.

“Nightmare, Brother?” Concerned, Thor still embraced Loki, stroking his hair and down his back.  Just as he remembered doing when they were children. He kissed Loki’s brow, tasting the unexpected wintergreen flavour of fear.

“Worse, Thor.  Memories,” Loki whispered.  He shivered and swallowed hard.   “Ones I wish I could forget. But, I dare not.  I need to remember. What they did. The horrors He’s capable of inflicting.”

Thor was shaken when his little brother, rather than pulling away, curled closer, putting his own arms around Thor.  He shuddered, snuggling into the larger god’s warmth. Loki hadn’t done that since they were small enough to still share a bed.  

Worried by what could possibly cause such a childish reaction in the fiercely independent, strong, proud man he knew, Thor decided he’d not question it.  “Roll over, Brother. Let me hold you for a while. It always helped you to sleep.” 

Loki sighed, shakily. “I’m not a child, Thor,” he began to complain.

“I know, Loki.  But you are shivering.  I can warm you.” Thor frowned, almost frightened by how quickly his brother complied, and without a single further word of protest.  Loki simply wriggled until he lay with his back to Thor’s front, pressed tight against him. 

Thoughts of Loki’s comments swirled through the Thunderer’s mind.  What had happened? Had his brother been hurt by someone? Who was ‘He’ and why did Loki capitalize the name?  Who were ‘they’ and what had they done? It took a lot to make the Trickster cry. 

Knowing he would not get answers until morning or later, Thor tried to put his questions aside.  Unfortunately, that left him with a solid and appealing body wrapped in his arms. Loki’s firm, pert backside was pressed right up to Thor’s groin.  The big god swallowed, hoping the other was already asleep; his physical reaction was rather inappropriate... and becoming obvious.

Trying to relax was impossible, too.  The Trickster sighed and wriggled a bit more to get comfortable.  It put his sweet-scented hair into Thor’s face and rubbed those delectable cheeks against the growing bulge of the Thunder god’s erection.  Thor gulped and attempted to quietly move back just a little.

And Loki moved right with him.  Now stuck lying directly on the edge of the mattress, Thor was in a right quandary.  Hair tickling his nose, he tried to repress a sneeze, resulting in a strange strangled noise and a faint convulsive movement.

Enough to wake his brother, and Loki rolled partway onto his back.  Twisting his head, he looked back at Thor. “You alright, Brother?” he slurred, sleepily.  

Suddenly realising Thor had a hard on pressed up against his ass, Loki stiffened in startlement.  Relaxing almost immediately, he chuckled. “I’m not one of your little doxies, Thor. Have you been missing them so much?”

“No, you are not, Sweet Mischief... and no, I have not.  But, I have missed you, Loki. Desperately, at times. I cannot tell you how good it feels to have you so close again.”  Thor nuzzled the back of Loki’s ear and sighed, tightening his embrace. He slipped his arm over the Jotunn, rubbing up and down his chest and belly.

Loki jumped in surprise when that big, hard, warm hand slid down the front of his body and gently cupped his manhood.  Thor squeezed a little and stroked him a few times. He was even more shocked when he immediately responded, beginning to grow hard, himself.  

The sharp, clean scent of ozone filling the air, the Trickster recognised the elder god was becoming excited.  “Thor?” he questioned. He was having a difficult time believing what was happening. 

Butterflies filled his stomach once more, making him swallow nervously.  Now he understood that strange, shaky, almost queasy feeling he got whenever his brother mauled him.  It was anticipation and desire.  For Thor.  Did he really want this?  It was going to change everything between them if he let it happen.

The Thunderer only growled in his ear in response and squeezed him tighter, throwing a leg over Loki’s thigh.  “Thor, we need to talk about this,” Loki breathed. “I’ll not be a temporary solution to your little problem here.”  He bumped his ass against Thor.

“Mmmm.  I don’t want you to be, Brother.  I want this from now on, Loki. I want you screaming my name in ecstasy every night, little magpie.  By my side every day. It’s where you belong,  _ kaereste brodir _ .  Always has been,” Thor growled.  “You were right all along, Loki. I have been a fool not to see it sooner.

“I would have you, now, Loki.  Will you allow it, Brother? Let me love you?”  Thor was stripping Loki of his clothes even as he whispered in the Trickster’s ear.  His hands wandered over Loki’s body, caressing him softly, sliding over more and more exposed skin.

“Thor, Thor, wait!”  Loki gasped. “You don’t realise what you are doing!  Asgard, your father, they’ll never accept this!” 

“I don’t care about them, Brother.  And I don’t hear you objecting for yourself, Loki.  You do want this, too. Don’t you, little brother?” Thor kissed behind the Trickster’s ear and down the side of his neck.  

Instinct had taken over the Jotunn by now.  His head rolled back down, exposing more skin for Thor to kiss, lick and suck.  He moaned, bucking into the hand stroking him hard.

“That’s it, Loki,”  Thor panted. “Relax and let me please you.  You need this, Brother. Need me.”

“Aahhh, Thor!”  Loki groaned, still ineffectively trying to stop the other’s caresses while moving into them at the same time.  He slapped at Thor’s hands and attempted to grab them. The big god only laughed and bit down on the Jotunn’s shoulder right at the base of his throat.  

Loki’s reaction was pure animal; he froze, eyes closed and he gasped, shivering, a combination of want and fear.  His mouth opened, but nothing came out save soft pants and quiet moans. When Thor rolled him to his back, he went easily, all fight gone.  

The Thunderer gathered both slender wrists in one hand, holding them over Loki’s head.  He pressed a knee between Mischief’s and his legs parted immediately. Thor lifted himself, taking a moment to strip off his small clothes and slipped between his brother’s open thighs.  

“Loki, look at me,” he rumbled gently.  Turning the Trickster’s face back from where Loki had pressed one cheek into the pillows. Eyes still closed, he shuddered and whined quietly.  “Loki,”   Thor repeated.

“What?”  Whispered, barely audible, Thor almost didn’t hear him.  He knew his brother was as excited as he by the spots of high colour in his cheeks, his rapid panting and the goose bumps all over his shaking form.  

“I have nothing to ease the way, Loki.  Can you help? Are you still able to conjure, Brother?”

“Yes, I can do that much, Thor.”  Loki waved a hand, shakily, toward his hips.  He gulped and sighed. He was going to allow this it seemed.  Somehow, he always ended up giving Thor what he wanted. Right now, that was Loki himself.  “I only hope I’ll not regret this, Brother,” he murmured.

“Never, Brother,”  Thor gusted into his ear.  “I love you, Loki. I want to keep you with me always,  _ elskan minn _ .”

Again sliding his free hand down the slender god’s chest and abdomen, Thor tickled the faint trail of jet black, short hair that led from Loki’s navel to his groin.  He stroked the Jotunn’s stiffened manhood, feeling Loki tremble and whimper in pleasure. The Thunderer lifted cock and balls to feel behind them, making sure Loki was readied for him.  

“Thor, please.  Just do it, for Norns’ sake!”  Loki gasped, wriggling his hips.  “Now, Brother, now!” He reacted to Thor’s hands as if they burned, jumping and twitching wherever he was touched.

Thor refused to comply, though.  Instead he teased his little brother more, using first one, then two fingers to stroke into the Trickster’s slick entrance.  He wanted the other desperate, begging to be taken. It wasn’t long before he got what he wanted.

Loki wailed, whining wordlessly, writhing and twisting.  His hips lifted into Thor’s hand as the larger god pumped his fingers into that tight channel.  Loki’s hands, still pinned over his head, opened and closed, fingers stretching, clawing and clenching in fists.

Releasing Loki’s wrists, Thor caught one leg behind the knee and lifted it over his shoulder.  He took himself in hand, lining up with the tight furl that glistened so pinkly, twitching open and closed even as he watched.  He took a deep breath, readying himself and trying to keep control. 

Wanting to just plunge straight into warmth and a tight grip, Thor knew he could hurt Loki if he was not careful.  “Easy, little magpie, easy!” Thor crooned. Loki growled in answer, long legs clamping around Thor’s waist, both they and his now freed hands pulling Thor closer to him.

Thunder slid easily into Mischief causing both men to inhale quick and sharp.  The blond held still for a moment, allowing the brunet to adjust and to give himself a moment to calm a bit.  “Alright, Loki?” Thor asked.

“Move, Thor! Now, please, Brother!”  It had been so long since he had been filled so completely for pleasure, Loki quaked hard enough to make the bed frame squeak in protest.  He clamped his slender fingers to Thor’s hips, pulling him even closer. 

“Yes, Brother, that’s it!” Thor encouraged the younger to move with him.  Mischief’s hips lifted rhythmically into Thunder’s thrusts, bouncing them both in place.  Very shortly, as Thor’s pace increased, he found it easier and easier to slide along his brother’s body for they were both beginning to sweat, bodies heating in their passion.

Loki moaned and whimpered constantly, words mumbled incoherently amongst the cries.  Thor slipped one hand under his buttocks, holding him at just the right angle to press the head of his cock against that special, tender spot that made the Trickster gasp and squeal with every stroke.  The clean, cool scent of winter grew stronger.

Voice rising higher, Loki approached his peak more quickly than his brother expected.  The slender, muscled body beneath Thor began to glow the soft gold-green of seidr. He tightened up on Thor, body arching and becoming rigid.  Finally, with a scream of “Ahhh, Thor!” he shuddered, grimacing in ecstasy. Thor felt his sharp nails claw into him deep enough to draw blood.  And a sudden, wet warmth painted his stomach as Loki spent.

The slight pain of being pricked across his lower back and sides drew Thor closer to his own release.  “Good boy, Loki!” he crooned, pleased he’d brought the other over the top first. He licked moisture from the hollow of his little brother’s throat, the scent and taste of him so unique, and yet so familiar.  

“C’mon, Thor!  Give me everything, Brother!  I need... Oh, yes, Thor!” Loki clenched down and grabbed Thor tight as the Thunderer came with a roar.  He continued to move slowly into the Trickster until the very last drops of his seed dribbled onto the more slender, pale god’s thigh. Thor released a deep, shuddery breath and slowly rolled off.

Both just lay side by side for a while, breathing slowly easing back to a more normal rhythm.  Thor looked over at Loki, but his intended comment remained unspoken. The Trickster lay with his head tipped back, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, apparently sound asleep.

Thunder smiled to himself; he’d not seen his brother look so relaxed in years.  He also was recalling several of the Jotunn’s comments and his reaction to Thor’s.  Both encouraging the other, calling the partner ‘Brother’, nothing negative at all. It gave Thor a warm feeling to understand finally that most, if not all, of his little brother’s vitriol was camouflage, not really hatred.  

Loki did care for him, of course he did!  Why else would he have come looking for Thor, freed him and healed his hurts?  Now, finally, he truly belonged to the Thunderer. They were as they should have always been, Air and Fire alongside Thunder and Lightning.


	15. Chapter 15

                                                                                                          10

Morning came quietly, slowly brightening the room enough to show colour in the furnishings.  Thor rolled over and stretched, satisfied, pleasantly achy and still sleepy. Yawning widely, he grinned across the bed at Loki.  He did not appear to have moved one inch since the night before and was still sleeping deeply. Thor snickered softly at the quiet snore and gently pressed on his brother’s jaw, closing his mouth.  

He rose without disturbing Loki, found the bath and dressed.  Slipping quietly out of the townhouse, he went looking for breakfast before realising he had no Midgardian currency.  Softly cursing his oversight, the big god stood just outside a coffee shop, thinking.

If he’d had his brother with him, no problem.  Loki would have simply conjured them some of the local coin.  Frustrated, as he’d wanted to surprise his brother with breakfast, Thor considered calling Stark Tower.  Even if he did not reach its master, the AI could have connected him with the account maintained for him here.  

He knew Loki would be furious, but the Jotunn needed sustenance before attempting to use his seidr again.  If he did, he could injure himself or sicken. Then it would take him even longer to recover. Thor’d only seen the Trickster overextend himself that badly once; he did not want to deal with it again.

Sighing in aggravation, unused to having to depend on others for his needs, the Thunderer decided he would have to risk his brother’s anger.  He pushed through the door, looking for some way to reach Tony. Turning in a circle, he accidently bumped a woman with her hands full of coffees and pastries.  

“Oh, my God!  Really!” she shrilled, as much of her order splattered over Thor and hit the floor.  “Why don’t you watch.... where... you’re... Oh, my God, you’re Thor!” She squealed, backing up, hands over her mouth.  Eyes huge, she jumped up and down, too thrilled to speak more.

Smiling at a fan, the big god began to kneel to help her pick up the mess.  One of the baristas rushed over, stopping both of them. “No, no, no! Don’t worry about it!  I’ll get this.” He lifted the lady by an arm. 

“Ma’am, you just go and get your order replaced.  On us.” Waving off her protest, he faced the much larger Asgardian.  Looking up into sparkling blue eyes, he gulped, “Can I help you with something this morning, sir?  I mean, your Highness, or, um... what do I call you?” 

Thor laughed and clapped the young man on the shoulder, nearly bowling him over.  “Thor will do, my good man. I thank you for your assistance with the lady. I confess my mind was elsewhere this glorious morn.”  

He sighed again, rubbing a hand over his jaw.  “I was trying to think of a way to access my funds here without making a disturbance.  It would seem I already have.” The Thunderer chuckled and shook his head. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it!” the barista cried, happily.  “We’d be delighted to provide one of the Avengers, the saviours of the City, with whatever he, I mean you, want.”  He swept a hand toward the overhead menu, moving back behind the service counter.

“Your generosity is much appreciated, my friend,” Thor nodded.  “But unnecessary. Simply notify my friend, Tony Stark, and give him the amount of my purchase.  He will see you recompensed.”

Thor placed his order, to go, turned and smiled for all the clicking and flashing cell phones.  Not really understanding their global reach, that very shortly his reappearance on Midgard and in the city where the Avengers were based, would soon be common knowledge.  He happily took his little cardboard trays, loaded with coffee, tea for Loki and a sampling of all the shop’s pastries and headed back to the Trickster’s lair. 

Met at the door by a furious, still rumpled and sleepy brother, Thor’s smile dimmed a bit, but only for a moment.  “I’ve brought you sustenance and drink, Brother! I remember how you eat after doing a working. Like a half-starved dragon, Loki!  And at the moment, you rather resemble one, too!” He chuckled at the scowl and low snarl he received with his news.

“I suppose you were quite careful to not be noticed by the mortals, weren’t you, Thor?”  The Jotunn snarked. He was, however already tearing the wrappings off several pastries and cakes, stuffing them into his mouth even as he complained.  “I did tell you I wished not to be discovered by your ‘team’ or the authorities?” 

Thor winced as he handed Loki his tea.  “I may not have been as circumspect as you would have liked, Brother, but I realised once I reached the confectioner’s that I had no coin.  I was about to request the proprietor contact the Man of Iron to access my funds here, when I accidently caused another customer, a lady, to spill her purchase.”

“Oh, Bor’s balls!  Don’t tell me! You were recognised, or... no, you announced yourself and offered to recompense her, right?”  Loki slapped a hand to his brow, groaning.

“Well, she did recognise me.  But the young man working there took care of everything.  He gave the lady a replacement and sent all this for us, just for the pleasure of serving me!  You see? The mortals do still appreciate us!” Thor grinned happily, slurping coffee and munching on a small cake.  

Loki closed his eyes and shook his head.  “Hopeless, Odinson. You are untrainable, I swear.”  He reached up and brushed crumbs and powdered sugar out of Thor’s beard.  “Come sit down before you befoul my entire home.” Mischief led Thunder into a breakfast nook and handed him a linen napkin.  

Thor grinned at his little magpie’s fussing.  He followed happily, glad to see Loki seeming his old self.  Griping and mothering him, just as he used to when they were youths.  

A bit of affection seemed to be exactly what the younger god needed.  Thor planned on seeing that he got plenty from now on.  The thought alone began to give him ideas on just what he’d like to do with him.  Hopefully, he could begin as soon as they finished eating.  Thunder was getting hard simply watching Mischief enjoy his sweet treats. 

Loki sat across from the Thunderer, completely oblivious to the thoughts going through Thor’s head.  They were written rather plainly over his features as he watched the mage nibble on this and that, licking crumbs, icing and fruit filling from the corners of his mouth and fingers.  It seemed the Trickster was plotting again by the adorable frown and far away look in his glinting, beryl eyes.

Mischief spent the time worrying over just how fast the Avengers and their masters, Shield, would manage to discover his and Thor’s return.  Wondering how long before they traced the big oaf here and how they would handle contacting Thor.  Curious if they’d even realise his brother wasn’t alone, what to do when it became obvious Thor was with him.  He also had to convince the idiot not to allow his ‘team’ of mortal friends to interfere with Loki’s mission, nor let them attempt to apprehend him.

Thus, when Thor plied him with more pastries and tea, he accepted.  And he allowed the Thunderer to stroke his hair and take his hand. He smiled back when the larger god gazed happily at him.  “You look better now, Loki.  Food and drink and rest, Brother.  It’s always been the cure for your testiness, yes?”  Thor chuckled, thrilled with his brother’s response.  

_ Now or never, _ Thor decided.   _ The time for action is while he’s relaxed, sated and content.  I need to get him back to bed. Perhaps if I offer a hot bath and massage?  I could wash his hair; he has ever enjoyed that. _


	16. Chapter 16

                                                                                                        11

Loki sighed in apparent contentment.  In reality, he was just waiting for the other to make his move.  Pretending to stretch, he straightened his legs under the small table and bumped Thor’s calf.  When the blond pressed back, the dark-haired god smiled, gazed into those electric blue eyes and lifted one brow.  The question was as obvious as the answer, for Loki did not move away from Thor’s touch as he normally would.

The larger man swallowed, feeling a stomach twisting thrill.  Loki was amenable to his intentions. He grinned at Mischief, “What do you say to a hot bath, a shampoo and perhaps a massage, little brother?  It has been a long time since you let me take care of you.” He sighed, remembering. “I think it may have been that campaign against the fire giants rebellion Father sent us to quell.”

“It was actually after that, Thor,”  Loki said, quietly. “The last time was during our return from that ridiculous ‘adventure’ your idiotic friends convinced you to take with them.  The one to try and catch one of the Valkeries’ flying steeds? The one where we almost got killed and Fandral blamed me when the Allfather nearly had everyone flogged and thrown in the dungeon.  As I recall, you all escaped with only minor punishments, whilst I...”

“I remember, Brother.”  Thor moaned. He bent his head to hide his shamed blush.  “I did try to talk to Father, but he refused to hear me. Said I should stop attempting to protect you.”  

He reached out and took Loki’s hand.  “I should have done more, I know. I did beat Fandral soundly in practice after.  I know that does not ease what you suffered, but he never lied about our actions again.  I failed you, then, Loki. As I now realise I have many times. Please, _elskan minn,_ let me begin to make it up to you now?”  Thor looked up pleadingly into a sad, resigned expression.

Glancing down and away, Loki sighed.  “You can’t, Thor. Too much has happened over too many years.”  

At the Thunderer’s gasp of dismay, he turned back.  “But we can try to begin afresh. Start over. I cannot guarantee you anything, Odinson.  I **am** here with you now.  Let this be a new friendship between us.”  Appearing hopeful, the Trickster stared at Thunder, an almost shy, tremulous smile quivering about his lips.

Thor frowned for a moment, unsure.  Loki seemed honest, but he’d fooled Thor into believing him to be genuine in the past.  Then gotten him embarrassed or blamed for trouble and laughed over his gullibility. Now, feeling the faint tremor in the long, slender fingers clasped in his larger, meatier grip, the Thunderer scrutinized his brother’s face, peering deep into those crystalline green orbs and trying to read his true thoughts from his expression.

“Friendship, Loki?  I hope for more than just friendship.  You have been my brother, my friend, a stalwart shoulder, staunch support, my strong right arm, my conscience and guide for almost all our lives.  

“I know I have not been there when needed, as you have **always** been for me; that I have not given as completely to you, given up as much as you.  I want to try, Loki, brother of my heart, if not in blood.” Tears standing in his eyes, deepening the blue to azure, Thor squeezed the Jotunn’s hand.  Gently, of course. He knew how important a mage’s hands were.

“You are more important to me than any other in all the Nine, Loki.  I want you with me; I need you by my side, now more than ever. Will you not stay?”  Thor pleaded. He knew well Loki’s tendency to vanish when situations got uncomfortable or problematic, (read emotionally tense).

Nostrils flaring on a deep breath, the Trickster glanced away and back.  “Are you certain you mean ‘by your side,’ Storm King? It seems to me you are asking for something else entirely.”

“I want that, too, Loki.  I do need you, _minn svass._ You have been missing from my heart, my life, and aye, my bed as well, for far too long.  Please, Brother. Let me love you as you should be loved.” Thor stood, rounded the table and dropped to one knee before a shocked Trickster.

“I swear to you, Loki, I will never doubt you, never disbelieve you, never abandon you again, Brother.  I will always stand by you, no matter the circumstance. I love you, Loki. Please, say you will stay. Say you are mine, little magpie, as you were when we were young.”  Thor’s voice shook with emotion and he swallowed hard, awaiting the Trickster’s answer.

Loki leaned back slightly; strong feeling so openly displayed had always made him uncomfortable.  “Such sentiment. Careful what you promise, Odinson. You may regret rash words. I **will** hold you to them and it may put you at odds with those you consider friends... or even family.”  Loki warned harshly.

“I understand, Brother.”  Thor nodded, appearing to take Loki’s answer seriously.  “I know you work in ways I do not always understand. You have ever been the more subtle one of us, and  the smarter, also. This quest of yours is very serious, yes?” Loki nodded and Thor sighed. “I will follow your lead, Loki.  I will try to listen and not judge before I know everything.”

“Just try and keep your temper in check and your mouth closed and I shall be content, Thor.  You are much too quick to anger and to act upon that anger. I require patience and trust if I am to succeed.  The Realms’ survival depends on my returning ho... to Asgard victorious.”

“It’s still your home, Loki.  Even if they and you are at odds for the moment.  When we return triumphant, you will see. Father will acknowledge your worth, I am certain of it.”  Thor attempted to soothe his brother.

“He’ll have no choice, Thor.  The fool made it part of the curse he has placed upon me.”  Loki sneered, scowling.

“What?!”  Thor leapt to his feet, crackling in rage.  “He did what?” Thunder boomed and the skies instantly darkened with roiling clouds.

The Trickster sighed, motioning Thor to return to his seat.  “I shall attempt to explain what you have missed whilst you have been away, Th... Brother.  But you must remain quiet, calm.”

“Let us repair to the bath then, Loki.  You can tell me as we bathe.”

  



	17. Chapter 17

                                                                                                                    12

Thor was quiet, just moving the washcloth slowly over Loki’s back and shoulders after the younger god had finished his tale.  Thinking of all the times he’d missed a silent plea for understanding, a hinted request for help. He really had been blind to his brother’s suffering and his heart ached for Loki’s pain.  

With a heavy sigh, he dropped his forehead against  the back of the Trickster’s. “I am so sorry, Brother.  I truly have been blind. I swear to you, Loki, I will do better.  I never knew...”

“Of course, you didn’t, Thor.  None of you realised. You didn’t want to see, all of you too wrapped up in your own concerns.  I understood that. Young fools, the lot of you.” Loki sighed. “It no longer matters, Brother.  There are much more important problems we must solve.”

Thor slid his arms around the slender god’s chest.  “You are right, Mischief. But I will start right here.  By easing you. Loving you.” He ran one hand down Loki’s chest and belly to grasp his cock.  Squeezing gently, but firmly, Thor pulled back the foreskin and rubbed his thumb over the velvety head of Loki’s penis.  

The Trickster stiffened slightly and allowed his head to drop back and rest against the larger god’s shoulder.  “Aah, Thor,” he moaned, softly. Relaxing back into his brother’s embrace, he raised his knees and they fell open, giving Thor more room to play with him.

Delighted by the instant, pliable response, the Thunderer kissed the side of Loki’s neck. His hand remaining on the Trickster’s chest slid up and closed around Loki’s throat.  Lifting his chin slightly, Thor whispered in his ear, “You are mine, little brother. Mine to please, to love, to make scream in pleasure. I want to hear you, Loki. Scream for me,  _ minn svass _ .”

Thor stood, lifting Loki with him and carried him, still dripping, back to bed.  Loki hissed half-heartedly about ruining his bedding, but he put up no serious fight when Thor only laughed, tossing him onto the mattress and jumping on after.  

Catching a knee, the Thunderer flipped his lighter brother onto his belly and gave pale, round cheeks several quick swats.  Yelping, Mischief tried rolling over but was held down by a hand on his lower back. “Just trying to put some colour in your cheeks, Brother!”  Thor chuckled. “And now I have the perfect excuse to kiss these exquisite globes.” Which he then proceeded to do. 

Loki gasped and shivered, while at the same time his back arched, rolling his ass up to Thor’s mouth.  His hands clenched in the fur he lay on and he made panting little moans. Thor purred into the split between those sweet, quivering cheeks and licked his way from the base of the Trickster’s spine to the tight furl of his anus.  

Thighs spreading wide, Loki continued to moan softly, even as he tried to crawl away.  It was too much, too good. Now, Thor clamped a hand to each hip and raised Loki to his knees.  Still licking between his asscheeks and nibbling on them, poking his tongue into the center of the soft, tight rosebud he intended to soon spread, the Thunderer growled in anticipation.

Thor enjoyed the taste of the Jotunn, rich, warm, almost metallic.  Loki’s scent grew stronger the longer Thor tormented his sweet flesh with lips, teeth, tongue and hands.  Wintry, slightly smoky and sharp, like the evergreen forests of the highest mountains in Asgard, he smelled like home.  The Thunderer slipped a hand beneath the writhing, whining, lithe Trickster to milk him and garner a sip of his essence.  Delicious.

Loki gasped for air, shaking in the throes of intense pleasure such as he had not experienced in a long time.  Ozone pricked his nose every time he took a breath; the scent of lightning, and the earthy smell of his brother with which he’d grown up.  Desire grew even as he tried to escape the intensity of his reaction to Thor’s touches. Too much, too much, he was completely out of control.  

Wailing a conflicting litany of moans interspersed with random pleading, Loki cried out continuously.  “Please, Thor! No more, please! Yes, yes, aahh, there! Norns, Thor! Stop, Broth... please!” 

He flailed, helpless in the elder’s grip.  Thor had inserted two fingers into his tight, slick channel pressing against and massaging Loki’s prostate.   Going suddenly rigid, the Trickster screamed as he came, head thrown back, back arched, shuddering and spurting copiously over the bedding.  

Loki collapsed forward, still whimpering and shaking with aftershocks.  Thor lay down with him, half covering the trembling body, fingers still inside his brother.  He grinned in delight that he’d brought Loki to climax so quickly and easily. His little brother was so responsive.

“You are delicious, Loki.  So sensitive, little brother.  So passionate. I am going to take you now,  _ minn dyrr ein _ .  Fill you to overflowing, Loki.  And make you scream again,  _ elskan minn.” _

Yanking the soiled fur out from under the panting, sobbing Trickster, the god of Thunder flipped him over, kissing various parts of Loki as they came close to his face.  His little brother fell limp into his arms, still breathing hard as he slowly came back from his peak. Thor’s sparking, electric blue eyes gazed lovingly down at that beautiful face.  

Loki’s beryl eyes were open, but he wasn’t seeing anything.  At least nothing on the same plane as he and Thor. They suddenly snapped back to reality, though, when he felt himself being stretched beyond anything he’d experienced until this point.  Thor was gentle, going slow, but it still burned.

“Aaahh, Brother!”  He gasped. “Thor, I can’t...”  Thor kissed his little magpie silent, already seated fully in his warm and slick brother’s body.  

“You’re fine, Loki,” he crooned.  “Just relax, Brother. I’m there already, Loki.”  Stroking his hair away from his face, Thor smiled down into Loki’s eyes.  “Calm, little brother. I’ve got you.” 

He knelt over the Jotunn, pinning him beneath his chest, his elbows on each side of Loki’s ribs, knees spreading the Trickster’s long thighs.  It left his hands free to tickle and caress, or, as now, to hold Loki’s shoulders so he couldn’t wriggle off Thor’s cock. Which it seemed he was attempting to do.  

“No, Brother.  You’ll not escape me now, Loki.   _ Eg elska  _ _ þik _ , Loki.  Mine, Sweet Mischief, you are mine.”  Thor whispered softly, beginning to move, still slow and gentle.  

“This is where you belong, little brother.  With me. Held in my arms where you are safe, Loki.  I’m never letting you go again,  _ hjarta hjarta minn,”  _ Thor cooed.  “Oh, Loki!” 

Thor finally reached his end point, roaring, clasping his brother tight to his chest.  Hips stuttering, rhythm lost, thunder boomed outside and abruptly, it poured a shockingly cold rain on any unfortunate who happened to get caught outside.  

Loki did scream again, pounded into another climax as Thor had sped up in rising passion.  Black strands stuck to his sweated face and neck, others spread over the pillows and tangled in Thor’s fingers.  Shaking them loose, the golden god tenderly drew the silken threads away from his brother’s features so he could see Loki’s face.

Worn out from repeated orgasms, the Trickster lay unmoving, his features slack, expression euphoric.  When Thor brushed a thumb over his cheek, his lids fluttered open, but his eyes remained unfocused. “Loki?  Are you with me, Brother?” 

“Mmmm, sleepin’ T’or,”  he mumbled. “Jus’ lemme... a minu...”   The near inaudible murmur devolved into a soft, breathy snore.  Loki was out for good while, Thor knew. Especially when the Jotunn sighed, dragged a velvet comforter up and over one shoulder as he snuggled into the Thunder god’s side.

Smiling, Thor finished covering his brother, happily sinking down beside him, cozying him close.  They both needed the rest after this second love-making and Loki had yet to recover completely from his efforts to heal Thor and bring them both here.  Thor still wasn’t exactly sure of why, but it could wait, he was sure of that. 


	18. Chapter 18

                                                                                                         13

Of a certainty, Shield and the Avengers weren’t waiting.  It had taken less than half a day before Stark’s AI had picked up pictures taken and passed around on social media.  JARVIS had let Sir know as soon as he could get his attention. Apparently, Point Break was back in town. 

Randomly scrolling through the mostly useless blather and fangirling, Tony stumbled upon a short video with sound.  It immediately became obvious the Thunder god had ordered breakfast for, well, at least two, if not more, people. Although, remembering the way the big guy could put away food, Tony refigured that to at most two.

Question of the day, who was Thor’s companion?  Curious that he hadn’t contacted any of his ‘teammates’.  For as long as he’d known the Asgardian, Tony had found Thor to be a very open, super friendly, and social type.  It didn’t seem like him to hide himself away from people he considered friends. By the time stamps on these entries, he’d been here a whole day or more.

Stark knew it couldn’t be Thor’s lady friend, Dr. Foster.  He’d spoken to her earlier, just this morning and she’d said nothing.  Usually, she got all flustered and excited when Blondie was around. And Tony knew she was still in London, still working on her Bifrost theory.

Most likely wasn’t the Three Musketeers and Zena, either.  Last time they had visited, everyone stayed in Thor’s apartment in the Tower.  Tony couldn’t think of a reason why they wouldn’t do the same this time.

So who could it be?  He was scratching his head, deep in thought, when ‘Tasha startled him.  Sliding over the back of the couch, she leaned across him to see what he was studying on his tablet.  Tony hadn’t even realised she was back from training new recruits.

“Were you going to tell the rest of us Thor’s back?”  She smiled, but her voice was cold.

“Um, I only just found out?”  Tony snipped back. “Was trying to figure out who he brought with... or maybe it’s somebody here, he’s visiting.  That was a lot of breakfast he ordered.” He stared into her face from only inches away.

While in the past, Stark would have backed off, this time Natasha leaned back, settling beside him.  “So I heard,” she mused. “Think he has a new... friend?” 

“Mr. Loyal-as-the-day-is-long?  Are you kidding?” Tony nearly laughed in her face.  “No, you’re serious!” He scowled, “You really think he’d cheat on little Janie?”

“There are literally thousands of women who’d leap at the chance to jump on that, Stark.  He  **is** a man.  How long do you think he can resist all that adoration?”

“Well, he’s a god.  Or so he says. He’s used to it.  Probably.” Tony shrugged. 

“Hmmph,”  she shook her head.  “Well, we’ve been told to find out.  So, if you hear anything, or if JARVIS does, pass it on.  ‘K?” Rising from the couch, she patted him on the head. “I’m off.  Got some people to interview. 

“And Clint’s out on the street trying to find someone who might have seen where he went.  Seems he just walked out of the coffee shop. Didn’t have the hammer, either. Weird.”

Tony frowned, hearing that.  Thor went nowhere without his weapon.  It was attached to his hip, literally, save when he put it down to party or flung it at some baddy’s head.

“J, my man.  I need you to track our resident Thunder god.  Access traffic cams, building security cameras, anything else you think of.  Find out where Thor went with his coffees and such. Lemme know soon’s you find him.”  Tony looked over his shoulder to make sure the Widow had left. “Oh, and tell nobody else.  Need to figure out what’s goin’ on here before we get everybody involved.”

“You believe Thor is hiding something, or rather, someone, Sir?  That being the case, it might be the reason he has not contacted us?” The AI questioned.  

“It’s possible, J.  Nobody likes Patch and friends sticking their noses in private business.  An’ if Thor ole boy has found himself a sweetie besides Jane, well, that’s his business.”  Tony closed the tablet and stood. “I got more important things to do than worry about Loreal’s love life.  He’s a big boy. I think he can handle it by himself.” 

Several hours later, the AI interrupted his master once again.  “Sir? Sir? SIR!” He turned down Tony’s music and flashed the lab’s lights.  Lifting his welding helmet, Tony straightened up.

“This better be good, J.”  He arched his back, stiff from bending.  “What’d you find?”

“Master Thor’s location, Sir.  It is a private residence here in the City.  North of Central Park. In the Sugar Hill district of Harlem, Sir.  He entered the home immediately after walking there and has not left since.  Records indicate it was recently purchased by an anonymous person. I can find no identity on whomever he or she might be.”

“That’s ridiculous, J.  Everybody leaves a fingerprint somewhere, these days.”

“The home was purchased, in cash, by an agent of the buyer, Sir.  And they had only communicated electronically; never met this person in the flesh.”  JARVIS sighed. “I did attempt to trace the buyer. No records anywhere to be found. He does everything through third parties.”

“Hmmm.  Sounds like somebody with something to hide, yeah?  Wonder how Thor met this mysterious person. Well, keep trying, J.  Eventually, something should turn up. Even I can’t hide forever.”

Stark was correct as far as humans were concerned, but the person who’d purchased the mansion at 14 & 16 St. Nicholas Place was no ordinary being.  Loki did as he wished, as he always had. When he didn’t want a mortal to remember him, he simply changed his appearance or deleted the memory from the mortal’s mind.

Now warded as well, the home immediately faded from the mind of whomever passed by.  People saw it, realised there was a building on the spot, but could remember no particulars about the place.  It might as well have never existed; just as it’s new owner wished.


	19. Chapter 19

                                                                                                         14

Romanov caught up to Barton at the coffee shop where Thor had his little incident.  She wasn’t sure she quite believed Stark’s denial. She’d decided to let him run for now, though.  He might just come up with something useful if he wasn’t hovered over.

Hawkeye shook his head when he got her attention.  No luck here. The best he’d managed came from one of the baristas, a mere kid, and several regulars.  Everyone gave similar renditions of the same story.

God waltzed in, bumped lady, kid intervened, everyone left happy.  Thor went thataway, they pointed. Frustrated, he was about to wander around outside, asking random strangers if they had seen anything.  

The two agents stood on W145th Street just above the steps leading down to the cafe, not realising they were only a few blocks from their goal.  Clint scratched his head and rubbed it. “Think we should split up?”

The Widow smiled, linking her arm in his.  “Oh, it’s such a nice day. There’s a beautiful residential neighbourhood nearby.  Let’s go look at some of the homes while we decide what’s next.” Waving a hand, she shrugged.  “Seems like this isn’t getting us anywhere.”

They wandered north, crossing the east/west road.  “OK. Which way now? There’s a little park couple blocks over.  Or we could...” Clint peered up the cross street.

“Ooh, let’s go this way.”  Natasha pointed up St. Nicholas Ave.  “I see some gorgeous places up there. Wanna get a closer look.”  

Phones vibrating, they both stopped to check the message.  “It’s from Stark,” Clint sighed. “What does Shellhead want now?”

“I told him to keep looking,” she replied.  “Seems as though he, or rather JARVIS, came through.  And we’re close, too. Address is right up here.” She pointed up the street they faced.  “Let’s go.”

Nodding, Hawkeye shoved his cellphone back in a pocket.  Taking his partner’s arm again, they strolled up the avenue.  Pretending to be tourists or something similar, they went slowly, blatantly admiring the houses they passed, pointing out interesting features to each other.  They were actually checking the area carefully for any sign of Thor.

“There are some pretty prestigious homes around here, you know,”  Tasha informed her false beau. “Lots of history made. I’m not surprised to find Thor’s friend in a home like one of these.”

“Yeah, seems like his kind of neighbourhood,” Clint mused.  “An ancient god would probably be more at home here than in a highrise downtown.  I mean, have you  **seen** Thor’s apartment?  Tony had it done up like a damned medieval castle.  And he loves it! Said it reminded him of “my chambers at home, in Gladsheim”, or whatever.”

The pair crossed the avenue again, unaware they had just passed their destination.  A block further and Natasha suddenly stopped, dragging Clint to a halt, as well. “Something’s wrong.  We must have passed it. But I don’t remember seeing...” She turned around. “Come on.”

Again they walked right by.  Jolting to a halt, Natasha stared at her partner.  “I’m getting a headache. This is weird. Clint, are you okay?  Clint?” She shook his arm and brought him back from wherever his mind had gone.  “What’s up? You’re pale. Seen a ghost?”

“Seen one, no.  But I think I am feeling one.” He rubbed a temple, a definitely haunted expression settling over his features.  

“That’s impossible!” She whispered.  Clint hadn’t worn that look since the helicarrier after they’d captured Loki, the first time.  “He’s dead. Thor said he was dead. Held him in his arms and felt his heart stop. It’s not Loki, Clint.  It can’t be.” 

“So why can’t we find the house, Tash’?  We’ve walked this block a couple of times now.  Gone right by. It’s like it’s hidden in plain sight, right in front of us.  Something is fucking with our heads. His speciality, remember?” the archer whined.

“We’re not ready to deal with it, right now.  Besides, we’re just supposed to observe. Let’s get back to base and see if we can locate Strange.  Sounds like he might be able to help figure this one out.”

“Okay.  I really don’t want to meet him again... or his ghost!”  Clint shuddered. “Let’s get outta here!” The Hawk practically flew down the street, tugging the Black Widow along at a trot.

The spies may have been unaware of how close to their goal they were, but the objects of their search knew someone had thought about them.  While Thor was aware familiar minds had spoken his name from not far away, Loki knew exactly who and just where the mortal minds were located.  

Both gods had sensed the vibrations of the humans’ interest, but only the mage felt it keenly enough to recognise the danger in their proximity.  He’d been dozing, resting quietly in Thunder’s embrace, the two of them relaxing after intimacy. Without moving a muscle, Loki had snapped fully awake when the wards around his temporary home twanged.  

He sighed and stretched, as if just changing position, but had tensed when he recognised the mind he had once controlled.  His little hawk was just outside, meaning the second questing intelligence had to be the little spider, by far the more dangerous of the pair.  Fingers twitching slightly, he increased the discomfort the wards caused mortals, hoping it would drive them away.

Loki?”  Thor rumbled, questioning.  “What are you doing, Brother?”  he raised himself to one elbow, looking down on the Trickster.  Loki’s gaze refocused on Thor. 

“I felt my wards activate, Thor.  I was simply checking... making sure we remain unobserved.”  At the Thunderer’s raised brows, he smiled. “We’re safe. The mortals have moved on.”  

The Trickster wasn’t about to tell Thor the humans were his teammates here.   He was rather annoyed they had come so close, so quickly. He resettled himself in his brother’s arms and tipped up his chin for a kiss.

Stark only nodded when informed Natasha and Barton may have found Thor’s current love nest.  He did not let on he planned on visiting himself. Wearing his newest suit of armour, with upgraded sensory capacities, he took off, allowing the AI to guide his flight.  

It was a good thing he had.  JARVIS directed him uptown, to a private home in a Harlem neighbourhood known for being quite upscale and historic.  The single-family house stood amongst larger buildings, mostly apartments, condos and townhouses. A few had ground level businesses along the tree-lined street, a quiet and peaceful area.  

The nearby park was well-frequented by joggers, children and their caretakers, people enjoying a late lunch or just basking in the afternoon winter sunshine.  Tony did his best to make his rooftop landing unremarkable. Dropping straight down, he was unprepared for the sudden disorientation.

“Whoa! J? What the hell is happening here?”  He lifted one glove to his helmet, realised he could not actually touch his head, and ripped off both glove and mask.  Shaking his head to try and dispel the dizziness and slight nausea, Tony staggered to the nearby air conditioning unit and leaned against it.  

“Sir, I strongly recommend you put back your face mask and glove.”  JARVIS sounded concerned. “I sense an unfamiliar energy field. If I need to remove you quickly... “ but it was already too late.

“You must really enjoy being thrown off buildings, Avenger.  Although, it seems you are better prepared this time.” The hiss from behind him shocked Stark so deeply, he couldn’t move for a moment.  Then he couldn’t move at all, the suit frozen and silent.

_ That voice!  Impossible! _  Was the first coherent thought that passed through his mind.  Turning his head slowly, Tony gulped when he saw who stood behind him.  An angry god, blazing in verdant fire. He looked rather different than the first time Stark had seen him.  Stronger, healthier... and much scarier. 

“Man of Iron!  What brings you to this place?  And why land on the roof and not use the normal entrance?” boomed the god of Thunder, stepping out from behind Reindeer Games.

Shocked silent, Tony only gaped at his friend.  Loki waved a hand, a quick twitch of elegant fingers and Stark staggered, the suit back under his control.  “Wha... what the hell!” he bleated. “Thor? What? Why? How is this even happening?” 

He was completely nonplussed when the big guy stepped around his slender companion, looping an arm around the Trickster’s waist, and pulling him close.  Tony frowned, confused further when Loki, rather than fighting the embrace as expected, simply leaned into Thor, his head falling back against the Thunderer’s shoulder.  One hand slid along the bigger man’s forearm until they linked fingers. Obviously, this was whom Thor had come to see, but how had Loki gotten here, and when, and most importantly... why?

“Come inside and we will explain, my friend.”  Thor smiled. Then looking unsure, he glanced down at the one in his arms.  “It is alright, isn’t it,  _ minn svass _ ?  Tony could help if he understood your... our task here.”  

Stark blinked, stunned.  J translated Thor’s intimacy as ‘my Beloved’.  What the hell? Not the way one would address a brother; but a lover?  Oh, yeah.  And the way the two were cuddling? Yup, they were fucking alright.  Explained a lot.

Typically crude, Tony smirked.  “So tell me, Point Break... does he turn into a girl first, or not?”

Thor only frowned, not sure he liked what Tony was asking, but Loki sneered and growled.  “Not that it is any of your business, Stark. I can be whatever, whomever I so desire.”  And he promptly became Tony, himself. 

Stark squeaked, eyes popping.  “What the... Holy shit! Why didn’t you do that before?”  

“Inside, mortal.  And leave the armour here.  Or I shall just banish it and you to another Realm.”  Loki snarled, more displeased at Thor than anything. When would the big oaf learn to keep that, rather talented he had to admit, mouth closed?

“Uh, I got no say in this, do I?”  Tony looked to Thor, who only shrugged.

“I am here at my brother’s behest, my friend.  This is his quest. I am only assisting.” Thor apologised.

"Quest?”  Tony asked, as he stepped out of the unfolding suit.  Leaving it standing, he moved cautiously toward the gods.  He glanced back when Loki motioned with a green-gold glowing hand to see his suit enveloped in the same glimmer... and then it disappeared.

“What the hell!”  He turned to Thor, his hands spread.  Tapping his ear, he couldn’t hear J anymore.

“Relax, fool.  I’ve only hidden it from view.”  Loki smirked. “Your creation is safe.  Simply neutralised.” Shrugging, he snickered.  “Perhaps I shall return it when we are through here.  Depending on your response, of course.” 

“Loki,”  Thor admonished.  “Please, do not threaten my friend needlessly, Brother.  I’m sure once he understands...” 

“Needlessly, Thor?  Have you forgotten this is the one who gagged me when your device broke?  Made it impossible for me to explain what was happening?  **Why** I did what I did?  I could not even heal my own injuries!”  Loki snarled, his eyes snapping, a fiery glow rising in them.  “And he had the gall to insult my honor... to my face!”

“They do not understand, Brother.  Their culture is not as it once was, Loki.  Tony did not realise that if he had been on Asgard, you would have challenged him to  _ holmgang _ .”  

He looked at the concerned man.  “Loki has never lost, though he has fought many times.  Even against larger, stronger, seasoned warriors. Eventually, all learned to mind their tongues within his hearing.”

“You fight each other over a simple insult?”  Tony was shocked.

“A slur such as you implied is justification for a battle to the death in the Realm Eternal, mortal,” Loki spit, still angry.

“Wow!  So that’s why you tossed me through that window?  ‘Cause I impugned your manhood? Jesus!” Tony gulped.  “And I thought it was because the scepter thingy didn’t work!”

“I did not truly expect it to.  The device in your chest is built upon knowledge gleaned from the Tesseract.  Often, one Stone’s power cancels out another’s unless the bearer understands their use.”

“Well, it sure seemed like you were disappointed,” Tony griped.  

“Oh, I was.  One can always hope.”  Loki shrugged. “Now, take Thor’s hand and hold your breath, mortal.”  


	20. Chapter 20

                                                                                                         15

Thor glanced at his brother/lover questioningly.  However he still held out his free hand to Tony. Mischief only grinned, that troublesome sparkle in his eye.  Before he could speak to question, Loki’s chin and brow both lifted while he smirked at Stark.

Gesturing to open a portal, his fingers and hand swirled, rising up to head height.  A rift in spacetime followed the motion. Tony’s eyes widened and he began to back away.  The last time he’d seen one of those things, an army had poured out of it.

He got as far as the distance between his and Thor’s arms.  “No, no, no! Not going there. Nope! No, thank you, Thor!” he yelled, yanking his hand back, but the Thunderer did not let go.   Thus when the gods stepped through in tandem, Tony was dragged along behind.

Loki slumped against his larger brother, Thor half supporting him upon their arrival.  Wherever it was. Once he had regained his senses, Tony frowned at the subtle differences; a slightly greenish sky, the faint feeling of gravity being a hair off, the air smelled different.  He had a very distinct sense he was no longer on Earth. When he glanced behind, the portal was gone, too.

He was correct.  Now he noticed a building just to their right.  Situated on a cliff, the edge no more than twenty feet in front of where they stood.  Thor was coddling the slighter god, murmuring something about, ‘too soon’ and ‘you need rest, food’, etc.  

https://goo.gl/images/xuZE2G

“Inside, Thor,”  Loki’s voice was barely a whisper, and he looked exhausted.  

“Come, Tony, I must tend to my brother,”  the big god said. He hustled both of the others into the building.  It turned out to be a sort of cabin cum lodge type of place. Rustic, but still outfitted with all the comforts and necessities for an extended stay.

Settling Loki on a chaise type lounge, Thor tucked a lap robe around him.  “Sit quiet, Brother. I’ll be right back.” He turned to Tony, smiling. “Come, my friend.  Let us see with what victuals Loki has stocked this lovely place.”

Glancing back at the Trickster, who apparently had simply dozed off, Tony shrugged and followed Thor.  They passed through an open doorway from the living area into a wide hall. Several doors led from either side into various rooms, the only one whose door was open Tony recognised as a cozy, well-lighted library.  

“Um, Thor, ole buddy.  You gonna just leave him back there?  Shouldn’t one of us be watching him?” Tony asked, in concern.  “By the way, where are we?”

“Loki will be fine, Stark.  He’s just tired. Opening a Gate requires much energy and he is still recovering from our last much further Walk and from healing my injuries.  I believe this is one of my brother’s refuges. He keeps several in various places throughout Yggdrasil. I am unsure of exactly where this one sits.”  

They had reached the end of the hall and now entered a large, professionally equipped kitchen.  Thor immediately crossed the room to what appeared to be another doorway. Turned out to be a walk-in type refrigerator.  He rummaged around, pulling out the ingredients for a meal.

“Are you really telling me we’re not on Earth anymore?”  Tony squawked. “You don’t even know where we are? And that doesn’t bother you?”  He peered back toward where they’d left the younger god. “You’re not worried he might pull something while we’re not looking?”

Laughing, Thor shook his head.  “Loki will not be going anywhere nor ‘pulling anything’ for some time, my friend.  He will need food, drink... here put this kettle to boil, would you? And much rest before he is up for any mischief.  You need not worry, Tony. He harbours no serious ill will toward you.” He chuckled again, eyes twinkling. “After all, you’re still with us!”  

Stark watched, bemused, as the Thunderer sliced bread, meat and cheese, arranging it all on a platter.  He made tea for the three of them, sweetening Loki’s with a large dollop of honey and leaving Stark to fix his own.  After cleaning the knives, etc. and placing everything on a serving tray, adding small containers of condiments, napkins and utensils, Thor prepared to take it all back to his brother.

“Tony, if you would be so kind?  Just inside the cold room there are several casks.  Open a small one and pour us each a mug of mead, please?  The steins are on that shelf over there.” Thor pointed with his chin.  

Stark did as asked, still confused and a bit shocked.  He’d had no idea Thor was capable of even boiling water, (he regularly burned his pop-tarts and Tony’d lost count of how many toasters he had fried), let alone prepare a meal.  Also, he seemed to know his way around this place, that he claimed to not know where it was, pretty well. Half of what he’d said to Tony made no damn sense at all.

They returned to Mischief, finding him indeed sleeping.  Loki was still bundled in the coverlet, slumped to one side, out cold.  Tony snickered a bit, surprised by his seeming trustfulness. Thor only smiled fondly and sighed.  

“He does look rather innocent at the moment, does he not?”  He was putting together sandwiches as he spoke. Placing one on a cloth napkin, he offered it to Tony.  Sighing, with a soft smile, Thunder murmured, “Beautiful.”

Tony had to admit the dark-haired god was handsome.  Long, jet lashes curled against pale cheeks, and those cheekbones!  He knew models who’d kill for similar ones. A sharp, but appealing face framed in unruly, soft ebon curls, asleep, he appeared much younger than he sounded and acted.  Almost sweet. The look on Thor’s face was completely enchanted.

“Wow!  You’re really head over heels, aren’t ya, Sparky?”  Tony chuffed a short laugh. “How long’s this thing been happening?”

“I have loved Loki all his life,” Thor answered, quite seriously.  “But only recently have I realised I am also in love with him.  My brother is not the person you met, Tony.  Something terrible has happened to him.  Something that still causes him to moan and cry in his sleep.

“I do not yet know all, but I do know Loki.  He is fearless.  Now something or someone makes him quake and sweat.  It’s wrong and I intend to discover why and put an end to it!” Thor spoke quietly, but his voice was fierce.


	21. Chapter 21

                                                                                                          15

Thor glanced at his brother/lover questioningly.  However he still held out his free hand to Tony. Mischief only grinned, that troublesome sparkle in his eye.  Before he could speak to question, Loki’s chin and brow both lifted while he smirked at Stark.

Gesturing to open a portal, his fingers and hand swirled, rising up to head height.  A rift in spacetime followed the motion. Tony’s eyes widened and he began to back away.  The last time he’d seen one of those things, an army had poured out of it.

He got as far as the distance between his and Thor’s arms.  “No, no, no! Not going there. Nope! No, thank you, Thor!” he yelled, yanking his hand back, but the Thunderer did not let go.   Thus when the gods stepped through in tandem, Tony was dragged along behind. 

Loki slumped against his larger brother, Thor half supporting him upon their arrival.  Wherever it was. Once he had regained his senses, Tony frowned at the subtle differences; a slightly greenish sky, the faint feeling of gravity being a hair off, the air smelled different.  He had a very distinct sense he was no longer on Earth. When he glanced behind, the portal was gone, too.

He was correct.  Now he noticed a building just to their right.  Situated on a cliff, the edge no more than twenty feet in front of where they stood.  Thor was coddling the slighter god, murmuring something about, ‘too soon’ and ‘you need rest, food’, etc.  

https://goo.gl/images/xuZE2G

“Inside, Thor,”  Loki’s voice was barely a whisper, and he looked exhausted.  

“Come, Tony, I must tend to my brother,”  the big god said. He hustled both of the others into the building.  It turned out to be a sort of cabin cum lodge type of place. Rustic, but still outfitted with all the comforts and necessities for an extended stay.

Settling Loki on a chaise type lounge, Thor tucked a lap robe around him.  “Sit quiet, Brother. I’ll be right back.” He turned to Tony, smiling. “Come, my friend.  Let us see with what victuals Loki has stocked this lovely place.” 

Glancing back at the Trickster, who apparently had simply dozed off, Tony shrugged and followed Thor.  They passed through an open doorway from the living area into a wide hall. Several doors led from either side into various rooms, the only one whose door was open Tony recognised as a cozy, well-lighted library.     
  


“Um, Thor, ole buddy.  You gonna just leave him back there?  Shouldn’t one of us be watching him?” Tony asked, in concern.  “By the way, where are we?”

“Loki will be fine, Stark.  He’s just tired. Opening a Gate requires much energy and he is still recovering from our last much further Walk and from healing my injuries.  I believe this is one of my brother’s refuges. He keeps several in various places throughout Yggdrasil. I am unsure of exactly where this one sits.”  

They had reached the end of the hall and now entered a large, professionally equipped kitchen.  Thor immediately crossed the room to what appeared to be another doorway. Turned out to be a walk-in type refrigerator.  He rummaged around, pulling out the ingredients for a meal.

“Are you really telling me we’re not on Earth anymore?”  Tony squawked. “You don’t even know where we are? And that doesn’t bother you?”  He peered back toward where they’d left the younger god. “You’re not worried he might pull something while we’re not looking?”

Laughing, Thor shook his head.  “Loki will not be going anywhere nor ‘pulling anything’ for some time, my friend.  He will need food, drink... here put this kettle to boil, would you? And much rest before he is up for any mischief.  You need not worry, Tony. He harbours no serious ill will toward you.” He chuckled again, eyes twinkling. “After all, you’re still with us!”  

Stark watched, bemused, as the Thunderer sliced bread, meat and cheese, arranging it all on a platter.  He made tea for the three of them, sweetening Loki’s with a large dollop of honey and leaving Stark to fix his own.  After cleaning the knives, etc. and placing everything on a serving tray, adding small containers of condiments, napkins and utensils, Thor prepared to take it all back to his brother.

“Tony, if you would be so kind?  Just inside the cold room there are several casks.  Open a small one and pour us each a mug of mead, please?  The steins are on that shelf over there.” Thor pointed with his chin.  

Stark did as asked, still confused and a bit shocked.  He’d had no idea Thor was capable of even boiling water, (he regularly burned his pop-tarts and Tony’d lost count of how many toasters he had fried), let alone prepare a meal.  Also, he seemed to know his way around this place, that he claimed to not know where it was, pretty well. Half of what he’d said to Tony made no damn sense at all.

They returned to Mischief, finding him indeed sleeping.  Loki was still bundled in the coverlet, slumped to one side, out cold.  Tony snickered a bit, surprised by his seeming trustfulness. Thor only smiled fondly and sighed.  

“He does look rather innocent at the moment, does he not?”  He was putting together sandwiches as he spoke. Placing one on a cloth napkin, he offered it to Tony.  Sighing, with a soft smile, Thunder murmured, “Beautiful.”

Tony had to admit the dark-haired god was handsome.  Long, jet lashes curled against pale cheeks, and those cheekbones!  He knew models who’d kill for similar ones. A sharp, but appealing face framed in unruly, soft ebon curls, asleep, he appeared much younger than he sounded and acted.  Almost sweet. The look on Thor’s face was completely enchanted. 

“Wow!  You’re really head over heels, aren’t ya, Sparky?”  Tony chuffed a short laugh. “How long’s this thing been happening?”

“I have loved Loki all his life,” Thor answered, quite seriously.  “But only recently have I realised I am also in love with him. My brother is not the person you met, Tony.  Something terrible has happened to him. Something that still causes him to moan and cry in his sleep. 

“I do not yet know all, but I do know Loki.  He is fearless. Now something or someone makes him quake and sweat.  It’s wrong and I intend to discover why and put an end to it!” Thor spoke quietly, but his voice was fierce.


	22. Chapter 22

                                                                                                         16

The two men continued to talk quietly of inconsequential things and catching up on each other’s lives since Thor had last been on Midgard.  Tony learned of his search for some greater meaning to his life and more about the Infinity Stones.  Thor had said something regarding them just before he left, but no real explanation; now Tony got a lot more information.

Thor heard about the mutant registration act, Tony’s stance, the argument and rift it had caused amongst his old team.  He was dismayed to learn of the troubles between the Avengers.  Normally, he would have been solidly with the ‘Man of Iron’, but realised the mortals would lump Loki in with their so-called mutants.  He would stand for no one placing limitations on his brother.

Loki had woken somewhere in the midst of the conversation and meal.  Lying quietly, eyes closed, he simply listened, learning much about both.  Finally, though, the smell of food forced him to move and he yawned and stretched.  

“Mmm, what have you brought me, Thor?”  He stretched again, wriggling, flexing fingers and wrists.  The movement was one Thor was very familiar with. Typical of any warrior mage after being still for any length of time.  Free the muscles that controlled one’s most effective weapons.

The exercises seemed odd to Tony, more like warm-up he might expect from a musician, than anything a warrior would perform.  Then he figured it out.  Loki was his own weapon, his hands the foci for his power.

Unlike Thor, or any of the other Aesir he’d met, who relied on physical weapons.  No wonder they all feared and disliked a male sorcerer.  One couldn’t ever tell where or how he’d strike.  It gave a great advantage, made any fight uneven, offended the Aesir sense of ‘fair play’.  Idiots.

The scientist in Stark itched; he’d always disparaged so-called magic, but now he could see where it could be of real use.  Question was how to figure out the rules, quantify and categorize.  Make an actual science of it without all the mumbo-jumbo.

“What are you thinking, mortal?” Loki mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich.  He took another sip of the sweet, fragrant, restorative tea.  “I have seen that speculative look before.  It usually comes with no good intentions.”

“Just wondering how you do that thing you do,” Tony grinned, not believing either god would catch his paraphrase.  

He was greatly surprised when Loki snorted, lifted an eyebrow and replied, “So you have decided ‘that old black magic’ is real, eh?  Want to learn how yourself?”  At Tony’s shrug and nod, he laughed.  “Well, unfortunately, you do not have the several centuries required to study all that is needed.”  

“Oh?  What about human magicians?  Like Strange?” Tony blinked and scooted back at the flare of anger... no, that was pure rage on the Trickster’s face.

“I am no mere magician!”  he seethed.  “No false illusionist who uses sleight of hand to fool the eye!  Nor do I need any relic to augment my ability.  My seidr is true.  I control the reality of my surroundings, and with only the power of my will!”  Loki’s cheeks had flushed as he ranted and his celadon eyes turned the colour of flame, glinting dangerously.

“Easy, _elskan minn,_ easy,”  Thor stroked his arm and actually held one of those clawed, glowing hands in his big paw.  Loki hissed, but didn’t pull away.  He took a deep breath and blew it out before speaking.

“Forgive me, Stark.  I forget you have no understanding of that about which you speak.”  He sighed and looked out at the magnificent view of the gorge.  Obviously remembering something painful, it was a moment before he spoke again.

“My... talent... has been a source of ridicule, of mockery and scorn all my life.  I have tried to make my peers recognise its value, but it has been a futile and frustrating attempt.”  A small, sad smile crossed his face.  “I know you do have some understanding of how that feels.”

Thor made some quiet sound of sympathy, but Loki only turned back to the window.  Staring out into the sunset, Tony swore his eyes glittered with... tears?  “Um, yeah.  I do know what not being appreciated feels like.  Better than most.”

So the cold, hard-hearted killer was really a softie inside?  Totally unexpected, he began to believe Thor was correct. That crazed, wild man of the battle of New York wasn’t what Loki was really like after all.

“Not to change the subject, but where are we and why have you brought us here?”  Stark needed to deflect and let them all cool down.  Strong expressed emotion still made him twitchy, especially when it was from a guy.

So, while finishing a meal that would have stretched even Thor’s remarkable appetite, Loki gave a somewhat simplified explanation of why he had returned to Earth and with his brother in tow.  Thor added a rather important caveat.  He would stand with the Trickster, even if it meant going against former friends and allies.  Loki’s mission was all important; the survival of all the Nine dependent on his success.

“I don’t suppose your, uh, new relationship has anything to do with your decision, does it, big guy?”  Tony asked, and ducked, expecting violence from one of the brother/lovers.  While Loki did snarl wordlessly, Thor’s hand on him kept him from more.

“No, it does not.  I would work with anyone, friend or enemy alike, to stop the Mad One from his goal.  He intends the destruction of all, Tony.  As a gift for his Ladylove.  Do you understand what that truly means?  No life anywhere throughout our universe.  No possibility of any renewal. It would be worse than Ragnarok.”

“Killing everything as a present?  A, what do you guys call it? A courting gift?”  Tony shook his head. “That’s nuts!” Thinking a moment, he questioned. “Who in hell is his girlfriend?”

“The Mad Titan seeks the hand of Lady Death herself,” Loki stated, quietly.  His face dropped and he stared into his lap.  “She does not return his affections.  But he cannot see that.  He simply tries harder.  Which means deaths of greater significance or in larger numbers.  He has killed whole worlds to please her.”

“Jesus!  This guy’s really insane, huh?  Like a stalker from hell,” Tony mused.  Then he wondered, “How do you know?”

“I do wish you would stop referring to my daughter in such manner, Stark.  I find it most offensive.”  The Trickster glared at the human. He sighed and shivered.  “I know because I have spoken with the Lady personally.  I do not wish to do so again.”

“Loki?”  Thor stared at him, shocked.  “You never told me this!”

“I did not wish to upset you, _kaereste._  It was after you left me for dead on Svartalfheim.”  Loki suddenly shifted away from Thor, removing his hand from his brother’s.

Stark inhaled sharply, moving back into his seat.  He sensed a nasty confrontation brewing.  This sounded like a festering hurt, long repressed.  

“Brother!”  Thor wailed.  “You died in my arms, Loki!  I felt you pass, _minn dýrr einn!_ ”

“Did you?  Perhaps, if you had not been in such a hurry to ‘save’ your little mortal bint, you might have seen me return.  I did not enjoy it, Odinson.  Lying there in the dirt and blowing dust, in agony, cold and alone!  ‘Precious one’, Thor?  You left me!”

Loki’s voice had risen with every word and now he vibrated with his anger and pain.  “You couldn’t even have covered my body, Thor?”  He sobbed, miserable with the memory.  “You should have returned me to Asgard for a proper funeral.”

“Loki, Brother.  I had to stop Malekith.  You know this.  There was no time, Brother.  It hurt me so deeply to leave you, but I ...”

"All you had to do was call Heimdall, Thor.”  Loki whispered, still refusing to look at him.  He sighed, shakily.  “We do not have time for this.”  Finally looking up at the Thunderer, he murmured, “But be warned, I have not forgotten.”

Tony softly blew out the breath he’d been holding.  Really worried for a few minutes that the gods were going to come to blows right there.  He probably would have gotten killed by accident, caught in the middle.  Without his suit, he was just another frail human.

Still, he had to ask, “Your daughter, uh, Loki?”  

Mischief changed his focus to the fool mortal.  “What of her?” he snapped, but there was no real heat behind his words.

“You said I offended you?  How?” Tony’s curiosity insisted he ask.

Loki sighed and growled softly.  Gaze returning to the Thunderer, he complained, “You really have done nothing to correct their misconceptions, have you?”

Thor shrugged helplessly, but before he could speak, his brother waved him silent.  “Oh, never mind.  The Lady Hela, whom you call Hel, is my daughter and queen of Helheim, the Realm of the unworthy dead.  Not at all similar to your imagined fiery abode of punishment,” he informed Stark.

Tony’s brows shot up.  “You have kids?  For real?  It says you do in our myths, but, well, they’re wrong about other stuff.”

“Several.  By both wives and a mistress.  But none are the monsters you have envisioned and the horse is not a son of my body.  Although, I do consider him my child.”  Loki smiled.

“Much as I imagine you consider your creations, Stark.  They are products of the mind, belief in the possibility and dedication to a goal, yes?”  Tony nodded agreement.  “So is Sleipner.  The child of my seidr.”

“You created him with... magic.”  Tony wondered aloud.  He seemed disbelieving to Loki.  And he was still trying to process the ‘both wives and a mistress’ thing.  It also made him wonder about Thor.

“I harnessed a... you would call it an elemental, a spirit, I suppose.  Gave it a physical form and the ability to interact with others of this plane.  No easy task, I assure you.  It took me a year to complete.”

“So that’s why you were gone so long,” Thor realised.  “Everyone believed you fled the Allfather’s wrath.  Even if you were successful, it was a dirty trick, Loki.”

“The important part was that I saved Freya’s virtue and you got the Norns’ damned wall for free.  Does that not count for anything?  What does it matter how it was accomplished?” Loki snarked, and looked to Stark for confirmation.

“Trick?  I thought it was brilliant,”  Tony agreed.  He was beginning to get a sense of why Loki fit into Thor’s society so poorly.  He had a completely different way of seeing things.  Much more practical than the rest of the supposedly culturally advanced Aesir.  

The men had sat speaking for several hours and Thor saw that Loki was tiring.  His little brother needed more rest before they returned to Midgard and their quest to recover the last two known stones.  It was now full dark here, time to put Loki to bed, to sleep this time.  Perhaps, in the morning... Thor was shaken out of his thoughts by Loki yawning.

“Come, Brother.  You need sleep.  May I direct Tony to a guest chamber?”  Thor dropped a heavy hand on the Trickster’s shoulder.  He noticed Loki’s slight wince and turned his touch into a rub.

“Mmm, of course, Thor.”  Mischief’s eyes closed for a moment, his head falling forward.  Thunder gathered he enjoyed the massage, the fact that it was openly displayed a measure of his weariness.  Loki rarely showed any outward reaction to things he liked for fear they might be used against him.

“To bed then, _Silfrtunga_.  We should return in the morn, should we not?”  He nodded to Tony, that his friend should understand he was safe.  

Sighing resignedly, Loki agreed.  “I have no choice, Thor.  I would stay longer, to rest, but time grows ever shorter.  I can feel His approach, Brother.”  He shivered once more.

“Never fear, little brother.  Together, we will be victorious, as ever we have been!”  His enthusiasm was not returned, Loki only smiling tiredly.  He did clamber to his feet, appearing stiff and sore to Stark.  Tony wondered what was the cause, but said nothing.

Thor led Loki to the master bedroom, seeing him sitting on the side of the huge four-poster and pulled off his boots.  He went back for Stark, whom he had left staring out the main room’s large front window.  “Come, my friend, time to rest.  We will break our fast here and then return you to Midgard tomorrow.”

“I’m curious, Thor.  How is it you know your way around this place so well, and yet, you claim to not know where we are?”  Tony asked, as they walked down the hall.  They stopped by one of the closed doors the pair had passed earlier on the way to the kitchen.

“I have had the privilege of visiting several of my brother’s lairs, in the past, Tony.  The layout of each is similar.  As to why I am unsure of our location, I have not seen **this** place before and Loki’s favourite method of travel does not lend itself to easy identification.”

Thor rubbed a hand over his now short hair.   _“Loptrfara_ Walks the Ways often and knows them well, but I do not.”  He smiled at Stark’s confused expression.  “You’ve no idea what I just said, have you, my friend?”  the big god chuckled.  “Come in, I will try to explain.”

“Sure don’t, dude, but I would like to understand.  This ‘saidther’ Loki keeps mentioning; that’s what your people call ‘magic’?”  The men had entered a very comfortable appearing combination bed and sitting room, with a large, fur covered bed to one side and a small table, comfy chairs and lit fireplace to the other.  In between, another heavily draped window looked out over the valley.

“It is one of the three branches of our science that is beyond your mortal ken,” Thor agreed.  He sat in one of the chairs and waved Tony to the second.  Stark sat, eager for a lesson in Asgardian culture and knowledge.

Thor spoke for quite a while, Tony asking an occasional question.  The big guy did his best to clarify, but it soon became obvious, to Tony at least, that he was no expert in this area.  They needed Loki to really make things clear.

Tony did learn more about the cosmological region the Aesir referred to as Yggdrasil, the Nine Realms of their protectorate.  He was more surprised to understand his friend’s people also traveled much farther and knew of many more worlds, each with their own culture and sentient native life.  They not only visited, but occasionally traded and the more adventurous sought battle and glory not to be found closer to home.

Apparently, that was how Thor had found himself in trouble.  Problems that had required his little brother’s talents from which to extricate him.  The big blond made that very clear.  If not for Loki, he would still be fighting for his life and freedom on some place he named ‘Sakaar’.

Thor thought it wisest not to mention his opponent to Stark.  He’d not yet even mentioned to Loki his desire to see his former teammate home to Midgard.  While Hulk enjoyed the Games, he knew Banner would rather have resided somewhere quieter.  And probably missed his friends as much as they did him.

The two men having finished up several steins of mead, both were feeling sleepy.  Thor yawned mightily and stretched.  “It grows late, my friend.  Past time for us to retire.  Tomorrow should be an interesting day for us all.   _Godr nótt_ , my friend.”  He left Stark to himself, returning to Loki’s bed and slipped quietly in without waking the Jotunn.


	23. Chapter 23

                                                                                                17

The return went much as the Trickster had expected.  He felt immediately the twanging of disturbed wards the moment his foot touched the roof of the house in Harlem.  Hissing in anger that someone had dared interfere with his work, he lifted his hands to repair the damage.

The snick of weapons being readied to fire stopped him and made him scan their surroundings.   _ Shield, of course,  _ the mage thought.   _ The little spider and her mate, my hawk.   _ “Where are you hiding, children?” he sing-songed.  “Come out, come out, if you wish to play!”

“Loki, no!”  Thor admonished, grabbing his brother by both elbows and attempting to thrust Loki behind himself for protection at the same time.  The Trickster growled, wriggling like a snake to free himself. 

On the other side of the wrangling brothers, Tony raised his hands, yelling, “Whoa, whoa, everybody just calm down!  No problem here unless you make one!” Meanwhile he tapped his earpiece and called JARVIS for his suit, hoping Loki had brought it back from wherever it had been sent.  

Bow cocked and aimed at Loki, Barton stepped out from behind the HVAC unit.  “He in your head, Stark?” Gesturing with his arrow point, he grinned, “I can fix that.”

“Wait, Clint, “ Romanov was watching the brothers.  She still had a pistol pointed in their direction, but she realised Thor was murmuring to his brother... and he was listening.  He’d stopped fighting the Thunder god and just stood quietly, still held by his arms. 

Neither were paying the humans much attention, speaking softly together.  Listening closely, she couldn’t understand them; then it became clear they were speaking in their own language.   Why?  What didn’t they want the humans to hear?  She moved closer.

Directing her attention to the now armour-clad Iron Man, Natasha queried, “What’s going on, Stark?  Better make it fast and clear. There are guns aimed at all of you.” Glancing up and to both sides, she let Tony know there were sharpshooters on the surrounding buildings.

Tony took a step, intending to answer, his faceplate raised, when there came a sudden shriek from Loki.  “I don’t care, Thor! I will have his head for this! It’s just not done. On any other Realm they know this, know better than to meddle with another mage’s work!  He could have caused a disaster here, injured innocents!” 

Everyone immediately refocused on Loki, tensions ratcheting up another notch.  It took a moment for his complete rant to sink in, but when it did, both Widow and Hawkeye were stunned.  Loki was pissed because Strange could have caused harm to humans? What?

Stark saw the total disbelief on their faces and they both stared at him.  As though it was his fault and he should fix it, like now. He just shrugged, “Hey, it’s magic!  I got no more clue than you guys. Who screwed with Loki’s voodoo?”

“There was something causing people to avoid the house.  Nobody could figure out how. And Jarvis said you just disappeared into thin air.  With him.” Clint glared. 

“So the bosses decided to call Strange.  He did his schtick, the usual mumbo-jumbo that made no sense, and alla sudden, boom, the compulsion was gone.”  He shrugged and cocked his head. So where you been for the past week?”

Shocked, Tony squeaked, “Week?  We were only gone overnight! Weren’t we?”  He stepped closer to the gods. “Thor?”

"Time passes differently in the various Realms, my friend.  It is ancient knowledge. Even your cosmological scientists know this.”  Thor frowned, surprised by the question.

“How do you think beings who’ve lived for over a thousand years can appear no older than some of you?”  Loki added, superciliously. “We age at a much slower pace.”

“Indeed,”  Thor added.  “By Midgardian measure, I am approximately 25 of your years and Loki is 20.”

“Are you serious?”  Tony’s eyes popped. “That means last visit you were just kids.  When he attacked the city, he wasn’t even legal?” 

“Aye, if you refer to your ridiculous prohibition against young people imbibing alcohol.  My brother would have been about 17 of your years.” Watching people’s jaws drop, Thor frowned.  “It is not of import. Both of us have commanded our own troops for centuries. And Loki is one of Asgard’s best strategists.  It was why I found his behaviour so confusing. Normally, he would never engage an enemy in so straightforward a manner.” 

“Normally... engage... enemy...”  Tony shook his head. “Wow! Talk about your culture shock.  Your people are really a lot more different than we have thought.  Teens commanding armies, eesh!” He shuddered.

“We are Princes of the Realm Eternal, Stark.  Trained from a very young age to fulfill our roles.  One of those is leading the armies that protect the Nine Realms of the cosmos.”  Loki added. “Even amongst you mortals, princes are taught so. I do not understand your distress at this.”

The Trickster stood calmly, still in his elder’s embrace, his head tilted to one side and confusion plain on his normally blank features.  Natasha, understanding something had changed greatly between the brothers, actually lowered her weapon. She narrowed her eyes, reading their body language and it came to her; they behaved way too intimately with each other for siblings.  

“Clint, lower the bow,”  she said very softly. “You hurt Loki, there’s going to be hell to pay.  Or rather, Thor.” She tapped her earpiece. “Stand down, guys. No problem here, for now.  Just stay alert.” She nodded at Stark when all the little red dots disappeared from him and the gods.

Barton growled, having heard her order, but he complied, huffing angrily.  He really wanted to shoot that bastard. Even if he was just a kid. Brat, more like.  It didn’t help, when, as his aim dropped, Loki turned and smirked at him.

“I would have been pleased to keep you, Little Hawk.  Made you a commander of my personal forces. You are greatly undervalued here.”  Clint’s jaw dropped and even Natasha looked surprised.

What?”  Tony spluttered.  “You like him?” 

“He has heart,”  Loki replied, very seriously.  “An excellent military mind. A compulsion to please his commanders.  He would have been very useful.” He smiled, a bit nastily. “He was very useful.  Performed admirably. Just as I intended.” 

Glancing up and around, he lifted one shoulder.  “Do you think we might leave the roof now? It appears the weather may soon become inclement.  And I am not comfortable with so many weapons aimed at me. 

“It is much more pleasant inside, more conducive to the telling of tales.  I am quite certain several of you have many questions. Thor and I have important information to impart, as well.”  He glanced at the Thunderer. “And I  **will** have the name and location of that idiot who foolishly broke my wards.”

Tony murmured quietly as he passed, going to stand beside the agents, making sure they behaved.  Loki led everyone inside, catching Stark’s comment, but merely lifting one brow momentarily in surprise.  Tony had whispered, “Dr. Steven Strange, 177A Bleeker St., Greenwich Village.” 

Thor did glance at Stark, a bit bewildered, not only by the comment, but also by the obvious dislike in his tone.  He whispered to his brother, “No, Loki. You will not go anywhere or attempt anything without me, Brother. And not until you are better rested.  Are you listening, Mischief?” 

Loki nodded, sighing in aggravation.  Thor was going to be a problem. Not that that was unusual, he just didn’t have time or energy to waste in getting around him.  

Seeing everyone settled comfortably on couches and chairs in the main floor’s great room, Loki turned to Romanov.  “I am going to rebuild my wards. You might want to warn your watchers outside. Let them know they will no longer be able to use their devices to find you... oh, and they should probably retreat a short distance.  Unless they enjoy disorientation and a headache.” 

He grinned at her instant frown.  So he’d known she and Clint were outside.  Strange hadn’t mentioned anything about that.  Bastard. Keeping secrets. She did make a call, at the same time watching the Trickster’s eyes glow golden and he gestured, hands trailing green-gold wisps of something, magic?  As his hands dropped, her conversation cut off; Loki’s chin lifted and his expression was one of pure, vicious enjoyment.

The coming conflict was explained to the humans and the need for the Stones being gathered and returned to the vault beneath Asgard’s capitol.  When questioned as to why it was Loki’s task, Thor answered, proudly.

“My brother has always taken on the most difficult of Father’s quests.  The ones where a more straightforward approach would likely be less successful.  He is the best qualified for any duty needing circumspection and diplomacy.”

“You mean he’s the sneakiest amongst you,” Clint sneered.

“If you are referring to the manner in which I brought you all together and forged you into an effective fighting force?  How it seemed I was attempting to conquer your world, while in reality I sabotaged my own forces?” Loki snarled right back.  “Then, yes, I am the ‘sneakiest’.” He was also completely unrepentant and not afraid to show his disdain.

“Enough.  This recrimination affords us nothing.”  Thor’s scowl was followed by the distant rumble of thunder.  “We must find who holds the Time Gem. He or she must be a powerful mage, someone knowledgeable in the ways of, of Magic,” Thor stumbled over the mortal term.

“Strange would know, right, Romanov?” Tony asked, but he was really telling her he knew and was only making it plain to the gods, he neither liked the man, nor did he approve of his methods and attitude.  She glared at him and he grinned back. “Maybe you should call him.” 

“You mean to say, call him again, do you not, Stark?”  Loki’s sight lasered from him to the spy. Her face went blank and he knew.  Glaring, seidr beginning to glimmer again, he hissed angrily, “This is the one!  Isn’t he, little spider?” 

Natasha could not hold that fiery, resentful gaze for long.  That was a thousand years of repressed fury staring into her eyes. It made her head hurt.  

“I grow weary of your stalling, mortal.  You think to hold me here until your master arrives?”  He laughed out loud, in disbelief. “Asgard cannot hold me!  Whatever makes you think you can?”


	24. Chapter 24

                                                                                                         18

Loki’s attention suddenly left the conversation, in fact, the entire room.  He flung a wide-eyed, angry glance at Thor, and stood. “Do you stand with me, Brother?  Or with your mortal allies? Decide now, Odinson. For their troops have arrived. The rest of your little ‘team’ and Shield are gathering outside.”  

Thor growled, sent a disappointed look toward the three Avengers and also stood.  “I am with you, as I promised, Brother. By my side, Loki. From now until we end,  _ minn svass.”   _ Thor strode to stand close beside his little magpie.  He would allow no one to separate them.

Loki dipped his chin, an acknowledgement, and held out a hand to Thor.  “Come, then. We have foolish mortals to dissuade and an even more foolish sorcerer to chastise.”  

Turning to Tony, he gave a curious face.  “I never got the chance to ask, Stark. What will happen to your creation, the android, when I take the Stone from it?”  He smiled unpleasantly. “Will it die?” 

Several people gasped, Tony among them.  “You want the gem in Vision’s head? Why?”

“That was explained to you, my friend,”  Thor answered. “Loki must return all six of the Infinity Stones to Asgard.  The gem Vision has held is one of them. The Mind Stone from the Chitauri scepter.  We have but three, the Tesseract, the Aether and the Power Stone. There are two more here on Midgard, Earth.  Vision’s and the Time Gem. We must locate both.” 

Loki waited no longer, seeing the Shield Avengers unlimbering weapons.  They would not do a great deal of damage to either him or Thor, but he could not afford the distraction nor the energy wasted in healing.  He simply grabbed Thor’s left hand, (out of habit as the Thunderer wielded Mjolnir with his right), and vanished the pair of them. 

Those left behind leapt to their feet and rushed out the main door to the street.  They found everyone hunkered down behind whatever cover was available, bushes, trash receptacles, cars, and the like.  In the middle of the street, Loki stood, wrapped in green-gold glowing seidr, facing off against Dr Strange, protected by his own incandescent amber shield.

“Oh, this should be fun!”  Tony smirked sarcastically.  He had already called JARVIS for his suit and it was forming around him as he spoke.  He wasn’t taking any chances of getting hit by a stray... whatever you called it when mages flung magic at each other.  Which they were doing with increasing speed, power and noise. 

The two were yelling back and forth, Loki sneering and raging at the human, Strange defending his actions and trying to reason with the livid god.  So far, neither had landed a blow, but between admonishments and insults, they were certainly trying. Thor stood at his little brother’s back, an expression of mixed pride and wonderment on his face.  

Tony decided street-level was too dangerous and almost got himself fried.  Loki caught his liftoff from the corner of an eye and flung up a fist. Realising it was Iron Man at the last second, he did not release the bolt.  His discretion did not go unnoticed by both Romanov and her nominal boss, Fury.

Strange’s reaction time wasn’t quite that good, and he turned, distracted for a second by Stark and Loki.  That was the opening the seidmader needed, and he didn’t waste it. Swinging back, Loki leveled both hands at Strange and let fly.  Both magic and blades flew. Aim as true as ever, he did not miss his target. 

Earth’s Sorcerer Supreme went down.  Stunned by the blast of energy, he still avoided most of Loki’s flung knives, but the one of ice that pinned his left shoulder to a pickup got through his defence.  Most likely because it was so unexpected and formed from Earth’s natural elements.

Growling like an animal, the Jotunn stalked closer to his quarry.  He still sparkled and shone, green fire and wisps of gold seidr flickering around him.  Quite a few of the surrounding troops remembered that aura from Germany. Either because they had been there, or had seen the videos.  Nobody moved or breathed.

“What is your problem, sorcerer?  And who are you? Why are you...” Strange barked up from where he sat slumped against the side of the truck.

“Silence, fool!”  Loki snapped. “I am no simple mortal ‘sorcerer’!  I am a mage; the most powerful in all the Nine!” 

When Strange lifted an unbelieving eyebrow, Loki actually leaned down over the man.  “I am Loki of Asgard and of Jotunheim. I am a god! You will not deny my supremacy, mortal!  I have been a master of magic since before your ancestors were even born! You are as a child to me, not even of age to take as a student.  You will defy me no longer!” 

“Brother, easy.  Loki? You’ve made your point, Brother.  Come, now.” Thor carefully slipped his hands up Loki’s arms to hold him just below the shoulders.  Gently tugging, he backed the furious, slender god off a couple of steps. He waved away any soldier or agent that moved toward the doctor, though.  He knew his brother wasn’t through with the mortal.

Loki took a deep, shuddering breath, still vibrating with anger and trying to blow off some of his adrenaline fueled rage.  How dare this impudent, upstart mortal question him? The creature was just lucky he and Thor were no longer at odds or he would have freed himself and ended the fool.

The doctor glanced around, surprised and annoyed to see no one coming to his aid.  The Avengers stood here and there amidst other SHIELD uniformed soldiers, NYPD officers and some anonymous, armed men in suits.  But not a single person moved, though many had weapons trained on the god. 

Last he’d heard, Loki was a wanted criminal in at least two countries.  Then he observed Thor, while holding Loki back, was not trying to subdue him in a prisoner-like fashion.  In fact, the Prince was murmuring softly in the Trickster’s ear, rubbing his upper arms and shoulders, practically nuzzling into the hair behind his ear.  A little too intimately for brothers. 

The quieting rush of dwindling rocket flame and a nearby clank made him look to his left.  Of course, it was Stark, in his flashy Iron Man suit. The face plate flipped up and his grinning visage presented itself to aggravate the wounded doctor further.  

“Oopsies, eh, Stevie boy?  How’s it feel for the ‘Sorcerer Supreme’ to get his ass handed to him?  Betcha didn’t see that coming, didja?” Stark laughed at the doctor. 

Glaring at the scientist/engineer, Strange replied, rather haughtily for someone sitting in the street, “Perhaps you might gloat later, Stark?  If someone could free me from this utility vehicle’s fender? I am bleeding here. Why is no one trying to apprehend that maniac? People could have been injured!”

“Maybe ‘cause he ain’t trying to take over the world this visit.  An’ maybe ‘cause Thor’s standing right beside him, protecting him.  Nobody wants a war with Asgard. You were just as outta control with th’ mumbo-jumbo, voodoo shit as him, anyway.”

Stark did clump over and attempt to pull the shaft of strangely unmelting ice from Strange’s shoulder.  Now that he was so close, he could see the shivering the man could not repress. “This is weird. And cold.  Damn!”

“I would be a bit more hesitant to touch that blade, were I you, my friend,” Thor warned.  “That is ice from a Jotunn’s cast. Much colder than your mortal element, and being imbued with Loki’s seidr, it will not dissipate until he desires it to do so.”  

Tony’s gloved hand snapped back immediately.  Both he and Strange stared at where the gods still stood, Loki wrapped in the Thunderer’s arms.  It was as much an embrace as a restraint and he sighed at whatever Thor murmured to him.

“So are you going to just let me die of hypothermia, or will you please ask him to release me?”  Strange asked, a bit plaintively by now. His shivering had increased to where it was clearly noticeable. 

The agents and Avengers finally started to react, everyone coming awake from whatever had stunned them silent and frozen.  People suddenly started hearing the normal street sounds of the city and more than one either shook their heads or rubbed a hand over their faces.  Somebody found a blanket to wrap around the doctor; a pair of paramedics came over with their medical bags. 

Stark stopped them from touching the ice knife.  They, as well as he, could see the frozen material of the sorcerer’s garb, the blood-stiffened fabric crinkling with each laboured breath.  Strange was growing pale, his lips bluing as his body temperature dropped.

Tony looked up to Thor and raised his brows in question.  In response, Thunder shook Mischief, but gently. “Loki, there is no need to continue this.  You’ve won, Brother. Made your point quite clearly. Release the mortal before he succumbs,  _ elskan _ .  For me?”  

He took the Trickster’s face in his hands, turning him so they stared into each other’s eyes.  Loki hissed, then he frowned and blinked several times. The big god leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth.  Thor leaned back a bit and grinned. Connection made, Loki scowled at Thor, ”What?”

Thor smiled, and kissed his love’s brow.  “Let him go, Brother. It’s over.” 

“Oh.  Of course, yes.”  Loki glanced at the knot of people gathered around his downed adversary.  “Oops. He really doesn’t look too well, does he?” His nose wrinkled and he gestured, a twist of his wrist and quickly opened fist flinging the rune to end his conjuring.  “Sorry, Thor. I keep forgetting how fragile they are.” 

He leaned into the burlier god, taking a deep breath.  “Do you think you might find me some chocolate milk, Brother?  I’m a little tired.” 

“Chocolate milk?  You really are crazy!  What makes you think we’ll give you anything?  ‘Sides a swift boot to your ass? Send you back where you came from again?  You’ve disrupted a whole neighbourhood, screwed with my people’s heads again, taken my team apart, and injured my consultant.  Why shouldn’t I just...”

“Watch how you speak to my brother, Director.  Loki and I are here at my father’s behest. Your people interfered with our quest without even attempting to discover our reason for returning to this Realm.  I have no doubts that it was on your orders, as well.” Thor’s eyes flashed the silver-blue of lightning and thunder cracked violently overhead. His arms closed around the more slender male and he turned Loki away from Fury.

“You would be wise not to anger me unduly.  And do not forget this Realm is under my protection.  I will not allow anyone to cause damage unnecessarily.”  Before Fury could get another rant started, Thor continued, “But neither will I permit any more interference with Loki’s charge, nor any attempt to restrain him that he cannot complete his task.”

“Task?  What task brings him here and has my city, shut up Stark, turned upside down again?” Fury spluttered at Thor. He never even glanced at Iron Man, somehow knowing he was about to interfere.  

Tony grinned to himself; Fury was almost begging for a slap down.  From the look on Thor’s face, he wasn’t far from getting one, either.  Until Loki lifted his head from Thor’s shoulder and snarled. “Silence, you insignificant pest!  I will not tolerate your vitriol any longer!” He pointed a long, elegant finger at the Director and clenched his fist.  

Eye popping in shock, Fury grabbed at his throat when no sound erupted from his mouth.  He’d obviously meant to shout some insult or thought he could order the big god to obey him.  Tony couldn’t help himself; he near collapsed in laughter, shaking his head in disbelief. Fury silenced and impotently shaking a fist at a smirking Loki was hysterical.

Thor frowned and smacked his little brother on the shoulder.  His words staggered most of the humans, however. “Loki, stop wasting your energy on petty vengeance.  We’ve no time for such, as you have said yourself. We must convince the Vision of our need for his Stone.  Perhaps we might take him whole to Asgard? It would be a shame to cause his end if it is not necessary.” 

Loki appeared to actually think that over carefully before shaking his head.  “I doubt it would be fruitful, and no question your father will not help him. I suppose we might try Eir and the healers.  Most importantly, right now, we must find who holds the Time Stone.” He ignored the enraged, arm flailing Fury.

He glanced at, then turned to the mortal approaching him.  He said nothing, only raising a brow when the agent offered him a steaming cup.  “It’s hot chocolate. You said you wanted some?” The man backed away when a narrow-eyed Loki slowly took the proffered styrofoam container.  

The Trickster leaned his head forward warily, sniffed at, then sampled the liquid within.  A tipped head was his only thanks to the mortal, but it did lower tensions a bit. Several rifles lowered and safeties clicked back on.  Thor smiled and nodded his thanks, too.

Both gods’ whipped their heads toward Dr. Strange who’d just murmured something the medics treating him could barely hear.  Everyone kept forgetting their extraordinarily acute senses. Loki looked at Thor, surprised. 

“I suppose I should not be mystified by such circumstance, but I’ve never had much success with the Nornir before now.”  Grinning, he popped Thor on the bicep. “Must be your influence, Storm King.” At Thor’s answering smile, he started toward a very unhappy looking doctor, the elder brother close behind.

“I don’t have it right now!”  Strange lifted his good arm, his hand with palm facing Loki, fingers spread.  The was a faint golden glow in a circular pattern trying to form inches from his hand.  The Trickster’s head came up and his eyes flashed. 

“Where is it then, mortal fool?”  The blond god’s hand on his nape kept him back just out of hand’s reach, but no further.  Loki’s clenched hands glowed with power. “Make no attempt to deny me at peril of your Realm’s survival, you pretentious buffoon!” He spit, exasperated by all the delays in reaching his goals.

 


	25. Chapter 25

                                                                                                          19

Strange breathily having explained where the Eye of Agamotto, as he called the Time gem, was normally housed, the gods left him to the care of the SHIELD medics.  Surprising both, especially the Trickster, Tony offered to accompany them to retrieve it. Glaring suspiciously, Loki growled his skepticism of Stark’s motive.

“Not to lighten the qualms I feel at being this close to you, ‘working’ with you, I **really** want to see what’s inside Strange’s digs.  Been told there are more rooms in that house than the space it takes up.  Don’t believe it, but I gotta know,” Tony scoffed. He waggled his brows suggestively, making Loki snort.

                                                                                                          ******

“Hey, isn’t what you’re doing the same thing you just whipped Strange’s ass for?”  Tony questioned, watching the Trickster as he carefully paced from the sidewalk up to the front door of 177A Bleeker St.  Loki ignored the question, concentrating on the magical wards surrounding and protecting the building.

Several moments later, nothing apparent having occurred save his hands occasionally sparking green, he turned the knob and the door swung inward.  Looking back over his shoulder, he grinned, the wild, insane one from Stark’s memory. Snickering, Loki replied, “Would you consider it the same thing if using a key to gain entry as simply kicking in a door, Stark?”  

Shaking his head at the mortal’s ignorance of all things magic, he added, “ **I** have not damaged the protections surrounding the doctor’s domicile, only deactivated them temporarily.  Perhaps you and the Odinson might wish to move closer before they snap back into vigilance?” The snark in his voice galvanized both to hurry and join him.

The three men entered the front room of the Sanctum, each careful not to touch anything.  Thor and Stark having been warned severely by the true master of magic, both felt it safest to cross arms over chest in Thor’s case and jam his hands into his jeans pockets in Tony’s.  There were plenty of relics, statuary, antiquities and other oddities to catch the eye and tempt the hand.

“Wow!  This place is a museum!”  Tony breathed, “and it does seem bigger on the inside.”

“That’s because it is,”  Loki said, condescendingly.  “The Gem resides above. Nothing of interest here.”  Thor glanced quickly at his erstwhile brother. There was a glint in his eye he’d seen before.  It bespoke of avarice, but the Trickster seemed to be controlling his magpie urges.

Following a quickly moving mage was not easy under any circumstance; in this place full of curiosities, it was even more difficult.  Thor called out, requesting Loki slow to allow him and Stark to catch up and received a growl in return. But he did wait, impatiently tapping a foot.  

“Come **on** , Thor!  You have followed me into another seidmader’s lair before.  You know you have to stay close.” Turning to Tony, he added, “This place may seem rather alive to you.  In a sense it is... and it will protect itself and its master’s belongings. Fall behind and I cannot shield you.”

“Shield me from what?”  Tony’s disbelief was plain to read.  He stared around, waved a hand and turned back to the Trickster.  “I don’t see a thi...“ Ducking the samurai armour that had suddenly come to life and taken a poke at him, he squawked, “What the Hell?”  

Thor immediately lifted a fist, but Loki lay a hand on his arm.  “Don’t. You will only provoke it further. Allow me.” He stepped around the god of Thunder who’d instinctively moved to shield the slighter man.  A softly murmured command and a smooth gesture quieted the statue, freezing it back into immobility.

“I warned you, did I not?” he snipped at Tony.

“You did that!”  Tony accused. “Didn’t you?”  He was no longer sure as he looked to Thor and met an angry scowl.

“That was not Loki!” he rumbled low.  The sky answered with its own grumble of thunder.  “Now, come along... and stay beside us. There is no time for exploration, especially of the house’s protections.”

“Okay, okay, PB.  Just making sure.”  Tony smiled, hoping to placate the big guy.  Thor always had gotten testy when anyone questioned his brother’s prowess.

The two ceased speaking, watching the mage closely as they trailed after him.  Loki had hesitated only a moment on the second level of the townhouse. Sweeping his hands before him, fingers spread wide, he headed for another set of stairs.  

The trio arrived in Strange’s workroom under the evening sun pouring through the large, round, oddly framed window.  Gliding soundlessly across the floor, avoiding the circle-enclosed pentacle centered there, Loki grinned, eyes alight with glee.  “Ah! There you are, my lovely! Come to papa, now, like a good little Gem. I would bring you to live with several of your friends.”

He stood before the round, carved pedestal, the Eye balanced between two upraised wings.  Hands curved over and around the amulet, the Trickster paused. He closed his eyes, brow furrowed in concentration.  Loki took a deep breath, backing off for several seconds, hands now clenched into fists that glowed gold-green. Shocking Stark, who had thought the scepter destroyed, it reappeared in the Trickster’s right hand.  It took Tony a moment to realise what Loki held was not the Chitauri scepter, but rather a similar appearing glaive.

Tony inhaled to question and Thor lay a finger to his lips.  At his fellow Avenger’s silent query, he shook his head, finger now tapping his own mouth.  So they waited silently, hardly daring to breathe. Tony swallowed, feeling how the tension in the room had escalated.  He could barely remain still, there were so many questions bouncing around inside his skull.

Breathing deeply again, Loki opened those beryl orbs that glinted and glittered like sea ice when his emotions ran high.  They were practically aflame now, Thor noted. He gave Thor a quick, almost shy, little grin and licked his lips. “Pray the Nornir favour us this day, Brother.”  Not waiting for an answer, he carefully reached for the amulet.


	26. Chapter 26

                                                                                                         20

“Do not touch that, intruder.  It does not belong to you.” The quiet voice belied the deadly appearing monk who’d silently appeared.  Even Loki was surprised, though he had been concentrating on the Gem, trusting Thor and Stark to watch their surroundings.

“You’re Wong, right?”  Tony asked. “Strange’s aide, butler, manservant?”  His voice rose a bit with every guess. The monk’s face remained... inscrutable.

“You are one of the disciples of the entity who made this, are you not?” was Loki’s question.  He sounded not the least intimidated by the rather large, burly appearing Asian. But then, he was used to rather large, meaty Asgardians flexing their muscles in an attempt to bully him.

The monk, Wong, replied to the god’s query first by giving a short, reverential bow.  “You are not of this world. Might I know your purpose in entering this house?”

“As you have surmised, I came for the Infinity Stone your master has held in his keeping.  I understand you feel it belongs here, but I must return it to a safer place at this time. Your order has done well to protect it until now.  But there is a darkness upon the Cosmos and He is coming closer by the day. You are not strong enough to stop him.”

“You call the Eye by a name not known to me.  How am I to know your words are true?” Wong frowned, sidling closer to the pedestal, hands still clasped at his waist.

Shocking everyone, Loki only lowered his head, eyes closed and murmured quietly, “See for yourself, then.”   He remained standing quietly, though his expression grew pained, his breath unsteady after a few minutes. Thor wanted badly to scoop him into a comforting hug, but he knew not to touch him until it was over.

Stark glanced back and forth between the monk and the god, wondering what was transpiring.  It looked like they both had decided to just stand, facing each other, and take a nap. Bodies calm and relaxed, eyes closed, no words spoken.  He could see how distressed the Trickster was becoming and now, Wong too, paled and inhaled several shaky breaths.

Finally, Wong could take no more.  Sweating and a slight tremble to his voice, he cried, “Enough!”  He stepped back, lifting his face as he inhaled deeply. His expression had gone from blank to pained to angry and now he looked pitying.  

Sadness in his dark eyes, he nodded once and bowed again, this time, deeply.  “It is yours. Guard it well.” Before any of the others could answer, he turned and disappeared as silently as he’d arrived.  

Confused, needing answers, Tony turned to his companions.  He was shocked to see Thor cuddling the more slender god, murmuring softly, rubbing his back, cupping the side of his face and neck with one big hand.  For his part, Loki simply stood, shaking slightly, staring at nothing, his pale green eyes glittering with unshed tears.

“What the he..., um, heck, just happened here?”  He thought to demand, but watching the brothers, it came out a lot softer than intended, almost plaintive.  Something had upset the younger man pretty badly. And that had upset Thor.

Clearing his throat, Thor smiled at his friend, but it wasn’t happy.  “Loki allowed that person, Wong, you said was his name? He saw into my brother’s memories.  From the time we thought him lost... after his fall from the Bifrost. When he met the one we told you about.”  Thor frowned and shook his head slightly over the top of Loki.

Tony got it.  Whatever it was, Thor didn’t want to talk about it.  If he didn’t know better, well actually, he did know.  Looked to him like the younger god was reliving something pretty awful.  He had to shake off the feeling he remembered from when he’d first escaped the Ten Rings.  The terror, the panic attacks, the physical reaction to memories of pain and fear.

Loki blinked rapidly several times and swallowed.  Giving one last more noticeable shudder, he pulled himself together.  Smiling stiffly, he commented, “Well, that was unpleasant. Shall we remove this Gem and begone from here?”  He was already lifting the amulet from its resting place.

Gently removing the Gem from its housing, he placed the amulet back on the pedestal.  Tony shook his head, not quite sure what he’d just seen. One moment the slightly glowing Stone was resting in Loki’s palm, the next it had vanished.  He would swear the mage had simply let go of it, waved his hands over each other and the gem simply disappeared.

“Where’d it go?”  Curiosity made him blurt.  Where’d you hide it?” He grinned at Loki.  “No sleight of hand, huh? That was pretty good.  I was looking right at it.”

“Not sleight of hand, fool.  Seidr,” Loki sneered. “The Stone no longer resides on this plane.  I have placed it in, you would call it a pocket dimension, for safekeeping.  No one may remove it save myself.”

“Riiight,”  Tony laughed.  “Like such things really exist and you just happen to have one handy.”

“Actually, Loki has always kept several near, my friend.  He creates more as needed. They are very useful when traveling, for example.”  Thor shut up suddenly, looking startled.

Apparently, he’d just been poked by a small, but very sharp object.  Tony had to snicker when the big guy rubbed his ass and frowned at the Trickster.  “I do wish you’d stop doing that, Loki.  It hurts.”

“You’ve already forgotten your promise, haven’t you, oaf?”  Loki growled.  “Keep your temper and...?”

“Ah, yes.  I’m sorry, Brother.  I should not have mentioned that?”  Thor looked contrite.

Loki only growled again, and hid away the short blade.  Tony, watching closely, saw exactly the same thing as when the Gem vanished.  One second it was there, the next, gone.

“You really are doing what you said!  That’s awesome! How do you...?”  He gushed, more questions popping into his head even as he asked the first.

“I don’t have the time to explain the... the physics of it, Stark,” Loki interrupted.  “Unless you are an expert in interdimensional string theory, you wouldn’t understand even then.  Suffice it to say, it is similar to what I do when I open a Gate... a portal to another Realm.”  He stared at Tony, that maniac grin back on his face.  “It’s a rip in spacetime.  I just grasp a string... and pull.”

The trio had been walking as they spoke, going back down the two flights of stairs to the main floor.  Loki paused once more just inside the front door.  He straightened, took a breath and waved his hands.  Tony noticing once again, the pattern of movement changing depending on what he was doing.  

“Come, quickly now.  The wards will reactivate in moments.”  The Trickster did not wait, pulling open the door and hurrying back to the street. 

Night had fallen while they were inside and street lights gave a warm, golden glow to the evening.  Loki, however, stood in shadow near a large sidewalk tree.  He gestured to Thor to join him.

“Time to go home, _brodir_.  Say goodbye to your mortal.”  He turned to Tony, “Perhaps, in another life... we might have been friends.  You are exceptional for your kind.  Remain irreverent.  It suits you.”  Stark’s mouth fell open in shock and for once he had no come back.

The Trickster stepped closer to Thunder and reached for his hand.  Thor, seeming resistant, backed a step. “Loki, wait! So soon? I would we might speak...”

“This is **not** a social visit, Brother!  The Allfather awaits our return.”  At Thor’s continued balking, he huffed angrily, “Come or stay.  I cannot wait.  I still have more of these cursed things to collect.”  With an annoyed growl, he reminded, “Just remember your promise, Odinson.  I warned you, you might regret your words.”

With that, the Trickster turned away, further into shadow and motioned open another rift.  “I am sorry, Tony.  I must go.” Thor apologised.  “I will return as I may.  Take care, my friend.”  He lunged after his slighter brother and both vanished, the portal closing swiftly behind them.

 


	27. Chapter 27

                                                                                                         21

Thor just managed to catch sight of the back of his brother’s long-tailed coat before everything went black.  He had remembered to take a breath as he entered the portal and now, two steps later, he stumbled into Loki’s rooms in Gladsheim.   _ Norns, I hate this method of travel, _ he thought.   _ However does he stand it? _

The Trickster was already sitting at a small side table, pouring himself a cup of something alcoholic from the looks.  Not looking up, he grinned, “Wine?” his hand hovering over a second golden chalice. It always amused him how unsettled walking the Branches of the Great Tree made his brother.

“Thank you, yes,” Thor sighed, sinking down beside him.  “What do we do now, Loki?” he asked after taking a healthy swallow. 

“I will return the Gem to the vault.  Then, eat, bathe and sleep before heading out after the Mind Stone.  If you wish, you may accompany me. It’s back to Midgard one more time.”

At Thor’s nodded agreement, the Jotunn added, “You might want to check on your father, first.  He has been, well,” Loki hesitated, “frailer than you remember of late, Thor.” He said nothing more, a frown crossing his features, before his chin sank into his hand and he stared off into space.

“Alright, Loki.  I shall return soon, Brother.  Shall I have a meal sent here? You appear too worn for the main hall.”  Thor sounded worried . 

Mischief smiled and nodded.  “That would be much appreciated, Thunderer.”  He did not look up, however, continuing to gaze out his open balcony over what was once their mother’s gardens.  His expression was pensive and Thor wondered what memories had been evoked. 

The scent of Frigga’s favourite flowers was thick on the gentle breeze.  He remembered the many times he had found the two of them sitting heads together in study on a bench, or on their knees in the dirt, herbs in hand and filling baskets.  

The memory of the sound of their happy voices and combined laughter made Thor smile at the same time it brought tears to his eyes.  He sighed and went to find his father. Now knowing it had been Loki on the throne when he abdicated his responsibilities as Prince, he was unsure of his reception.

For his part, the Jotunn was trolling through some of his fondest memories.  At first. Slowly, darker thoughts intruded and he sighed.  _ Always the same _ , he mused.   _ Can I never remember Mother without that last conversation?  I was such a fool. The worst part is no matter how deeply I hurt her, I know she forgave me.  Will I ever forgive myself?  _

Loki closed his eyes, a fist pressed to his lips all that kept him from sobbing aloud.  He was so tired. At least he had Thor, now. The big, sweet oaf was useful in his own bumbling way.  Good to have at his back. He had to admit, he had missed him, missed their closeness. Even if the short-tempered, overly-affectionate, bear-hugging fool did drive him to distraction at times.

His meal arrived and was consumed, his bath taken, a long, hot soak and he’d climbed, nude, under the furs before Thor returned.  Loki was fast asleep as the Prince stood over him. Thor’d felt the tingling sting of his little brother’s wards when he had passed the threshold to the mage’s chambers.  Knowing he was welcomed as that was all that happened. 

The Storm King smiled fondly and moved to Loki’s bath chamber.  He’d wash before joining him in rest. Coming back, he drew closed the drapes over the wide windows, then slipped beneath the coverlets, crooning softly when the other stirred.  Loki did not wake, only snuggling closer to Thor’s warmth and sighing.

It was late the next morning before either stirred.  Loki woke first, stretching limbs, rotating and flexing hands, wrists and fingers in his usual pre-rising ritual.  The heat of Thor beside him made him frown momentarily, his entire side was damp with sweat, but he welcomed it, nonetheless.  He’d slept soundly through the entire night without a single unpleasant dream.

Slipping out from beneath a heavy arm, he padded silently to the outer room to call a servant.  A quick wave and he was covered; he’d forgotten he went to bed completely undressed.  No need to shock the girl child unnecessarily.  Breakfast ordered, he sauntered back to the still sleeping Thunderer.

_ Aptly named,  _ the mage mused, listening to his paramour’s snores.  Thor had rolled onto his back when Loki left the bed and was now splayed over most of it.  Feeling suddenly whimsical and mischievous, the Trickster vanished his robe and snickering, leapt onto his larger brother, pinning him down.  

At least, momentarily.  With a snort and startled yell, Thor flung him off and turned the tables.  He rolled atop the naked Jotunn, Loki’s hands trapped over his head and Thor’s knees on each side of his hips.

The larger god’s frown quickly disappeared at his little magpie’s chuckling.  “Loki!” Thor growled, intending to chastise for being so rudely awakened when he suddenly realised he was kneeling athwart naked hips, his groin pressed to his brother’s.  Loki’s eyes glinted and he smirked up at the Thunder god, a brow slowly rising at Thor’s unconscious blush. 

“What is this sudden shyness, Brother?” Loki teased.  “I did not realise you even knew how to colour.  And so prettily, like a delicate maid in... aaahh!”

Thor had flipped him over and smacked his bottom sharply several times before Loki even knew what had happened.  Laughing aloud, Thor replied, “Not so prettily as the roses in these cheeks, Brother.  Red like autumn apples; makes me want to take a bite!”  

Which he proceeded to do, causing the Trickster to squeal and try to squirm out from under him.  “Oh, no you don’t!”  Thor hauled his little brother back by grasping slender hips and yanking.  “I have you right where I want you, Mischief,”  he taunted. 

Leaning over Loki’s back, Thor nuzzled into the silky, ebon locks at the nape of Loki’s neck.  He nibbled on the side of his throat up to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. The Trickster shuddered and moaned, tipping his head to the side.  

Taking his hint, Thor bit down and sucked at the junction of neck and shoulder, causing Loki to freeze as he had done the first time.  Thunder licked, nibbled and suckled all the way down the Jotunn’s spine until he reached those luscious globes again.  Cupping one in each hand, Thor squeezed, pulling them apart to reach that delicious furl of dark pink between.

Mischief’s hips instantly rolled up into his brother’s face, giving him more access and his thighs slid apart.  Soft little sighs and exquisite singing moans erupted from his throat, but no coherent words, surprising Thor.  Pleased, he had discovered a way to deprive Loki of speech at last.  

The longer the mage squirmed and cried out, the more excited the warrior became.  Thor couldn’t wait any longer, his erection full and throbbing with need.  “Loki, prepare yourself, Brother.  I will have you now,” he sighed into a shell-like ear.

He lifted Loki’s hips up, presenting that lovely, ivory rump to his view.  Planting one hand on the middle of the Trickster’s back, Thor took himself in hand, clamped the other to Loki and drove in in one smooth thrust.  The Jotunn’s head snapped up as his back arched and he screamed, shocked with pleasure. Thor made sure the angle was right to rub the head of his cock over that little bundle of nerves that caused Loki to see stars.

The Thunderer switched his hold from his brother’s slim hip to a sharp shoulder.  Loki shivered and shook, the sweetest sounds pouring from him, but he also kept trying to crawl out from beneath Thor.  In amongst the moans and wails, Thor thought he heard a panted complaint of, “too much, too much, aahhh, Thor!” 

Deciding he wished to see Loki completely undone, the Prince pulled his brother’s body up and cradled him close against his chest.  His free hand slid down the slender form and caught the Jotunn’s erect and leaking cock.  The hand holding Loki up slid up and caught him under the chin, pressing his head up and back against Thor’s shoulder.

“Are you ready, little brother?”  Thor crooned in Loki’s ear.  “I’m going to take you apart, Loki.  Make you scream in ecstasy,  _ minn svass. _  I want to hear you begging me, Loki.  Plead for me to end you,  _ elskan.   _ Come for me, Loki.”  

Thor began a coordinated rhythm now, stroking Loki’s cock in time with his thrusts deep into his brother’s body.  And Loki, still moaning, rocked with him, hips in counterpoint to Thor’s.  His arms flailed helplessly before him until he managed to fling one up, grasping the back of Thor’s neck.  The other closed over Thor’s hand on his cock, keeping it tight around him.

Deep groans erupted from the pale, inky haired god.  His back arched and he trembled in Thor’s grasp. With his head thrown back against the blond’s shoulder, Thor could watch as Loki’s face twisted in ecstasy, brow furrowed, his beautiful, seafoam eyes squinched shut.

As Loki’s jaw dropped, mouth falling open, Thor pressed his index finger between pink lips and sharp teeth.  He was careful not to block his brother’s breathing which was coming faster and shorter as Thor continued to pound into that fine ass.  Instinctively suckling, Loki’s silver tongue wrapped around the digit, caressing it as though it was Thor’s cock.  It made the larger god bite his lower lip to prevent his own end from coming too soon.

Loki turned his head, releasing his brother/lover’s finger before he clamped his teeth together.  Mewling, muffling a scream, he went rigid and spurted across the furs. “Thor, Norns!  Please, Brother, have mercy!” he wailed, for Thor had not stopped nor even slowed when the younger peaked.

Thunder growled and Asgard’s skies answered, instantly darkening and lightning flashed.  Thor gasped, still holding Mischief close.  “I will have you screaming, little brother. Beg me to finish you, Loki.”  He was fast closing on his own peak, needing to hear his beloved plead for surcease.

“I can’t again, Brother, please!”  Loki cried, shuddering and writhing.  Oversensitive now, he struggled to get free.  He tried, unsuccessfully, to pry Thor’s strong hand from his cock, the other from his throat.

In response, the larger god simply bent him forward so he was forced to thrust out both hands to catch himself or faceplant onto the mattress.  “Once more for me, Brother,” Thor murmured.  “You  **can** , Loki, I know you can.”  

Holding tight to the Trickster’s slim hips, fingers pressing hard enough to bruise, Thor rode him even harder, faster.  Now, Thor applied what he knew would truly drive his brother over the top.  Every stroke in, as the tip of his cock rode over that special spot, he shocked Loki lightly.

“Aaaah, aieeee!”  Loki screamed, and came again.  Thunder rumbled, lightning flared and the skies opened in a sudden downpour.  All of Asgard knew when the god of Thunder climaxed.

Thor drove himself impossibly deep and remained there, his hips stuttering out of all rhythm until every drop of his essence filled his little brother to bursting.  Sighing gustily, he leaned closer and both collapsed face first, Loki unable to hold up Thor’s weight.  He mumbled into the pillows, “Ge’ off, T’or! Crushin’ me. Can’ breaf!”

Chuckling, and then groaning as his overworked back seized up, Thunder rolled off Mischief.  “Agh, Loki! My back! You’ve killed me, Brother!”  He laughed again when Loki only moaned and didn’t move.

Some time later, both finally stirred.  Thor slid an arm under his brother and pulled him closer.  “You alright, Loki?” 

“Mmmm,”  was the quiet reply.  Loki just lay there, letting Thor cuddle him.  He hadn’t the energy or desire to be his normally prickly self.

“You are mine now, yes?”  Thor crooned, softly.  “As you were meant to be, Mischief.  As when we were young, Loki, you belong to me.”  He softly stroked over frizzy, inky curls, pulling Loki’s hair back from his face.

“Belong to you?  What nonsense are you spouting, now?”  Loki spluttered. “I belong to no... “

“Mother said, when you first came to us.  ‘This is your brother, Thor.  His name is Loki.’  I asked ‘he’s mine?’ and she smiled.  ‘Yes, my son.  He is yours to love and protect all your life, Thor.  Take care of him and cherish him.’”  

The golden god choked up, “‘If you fail, Thor, you will lose him and you may never get him back.’  I almost did; I can’t lose you again,  _ hjarta hjarta minn. _  It would kill me, Brother.”  Thor’s sky coloured eyes filled with tears and he squashed the slighter god to his chest.  

Loki squirmed, trying to free himself from the suffocating embrace.  “Can’t breathe, Thor,” he wheezed, faintly.  “Lighten up, Storm King.  I’m not going anywhere.  At least, not just yet.” 

Finally, the Thunderer hitched a shaky breath and let go.  “Promise me, Loki.  Say you’ll stay, Brother?”

“Oaf.  Have you ever known me to make an oath I could not keep?”  Mischief smiled softly even as he shook his head.  “You know I cannot promise you that I will never leave.”  When he saw Thor’s crestfallen face, Loki gently cupped a cheek.  “I will swear to always return, Brother.  When I can.”  

Thor heaved a great sigh, obviously not pleased.  But, he nodded in grudging acceptance.  “I will take what I can get, Brother.  I will not be happy to not have you at my side.  I need you, my brother.  Not just for this,” he stroked a hand over the younger’s languid form, “but for your support, your mind and all it contains, your advice and, yes, occasionally that sharp tongue when I act a fool.”

“Like now, Thor?”  Loki chuckled. “You’ve kept us abed for so long, the meal I ordered has no doubt gone cold.  Check the front room and see, would you?  I fear I cannot yet stand.”  As was his habit of old, when emotions ran high, the Trickster deflected with humour and sarcasm.  It made the elder god’s heart swell with happiness.  His Loki was back.

 


	28. Chapter 28

                                                                                                         Part IV

                                                                                                            22

Thor kept Loki close when they returned to Midgard, this time by Bifrost to give the mage a rest.  Arriving at the site in NYC, the one at the edge of the park, they took off immediately. The Thunderer was taking no chances with his redeemed brother.  Thus, the quick leavetaking, giving the mortals no time to react. They still considered the Trickster a criminal, having not received any detailed explanation of his actions previous.

Tony heard of the gods’ arrival via JARVIS and thought it might be wise to go to the new Avengers’ facility upstate.  He knew that was where Vision and Wanda were training with Rogers and Romanov, as well as Rogers’ two friends and the weird new guy, Antman.  Any of them might cause trouble for Thor and his brother, so a little judicious interference couldn’t hurt. He was concerned about his creation’s future, what would happen to Vision and Wanda’s response, too.

The gods landed on the roof of the main building, Thor hesitating for only a moment before heading inside to find the android.  No sooner had the pair entered, and alarms began to sound, a mechanical voice blaring, “Intruder alert, intruder alert. Avengers assemble.  Penetration through roof entry. Intruder alert. Intruder alert.” 

The big blond growled, annoyed by all the noise.  He had expected to be announced, but not as a gate-crasher.  He was still an Avenger himself, after all. The skies instantly darkened and thunder grumbled, responding to his anger.

“Easy, Thor.  This is because of me.  We need only explain...”  Loki was cut off by the arrival of a large group of SHIELD troops, led by a man in an all black uniform and mask.  He kept the soldiers back temporarily, with a hand held up. Cocking his head, he asked what the god of Thunder was doing, why he had come with a villain in tow.

“My brother is no villain!”  Thor roared, eyes sparking with lightning.  “You do not know all! Loki is here to save us,  **all** of us, all the nine Realms!”   Clouds thickened to black, roiling nimbi darkening the day to evening.

The humans started, shocked by the fierceness of their alien friend’s answer.  Little squiggles of silver-white electricity crawled over Thor’s body, crackling and making the lights flicker, people’s hair standing up from the static.  Weapons immediately lifted, safeties clicking off. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!  Everybody just chill,”  Iron Man’s amplified voice overrode the alarms, causing heads to turn to him.  He strode out from where he had landed behind the brothers, patting Thor on the arm as he passed.  “Nobody’s here to cause trouble, so let’s just go to the conference room and have a sitdown, okay? T’Challa, you wanna tell the troops to ease off?”

“You good, Point Break?” he looked at Thor in question.  “Somebody shut off that damned racket, would you?” Holding out a gloved hand, he grinned.  “C’mon, Reindeer Games. Lemme show you around.” 

Loki lifted a skeptical brow, then leered back.  “Really, Stark? I was unaware you cared.” He strutted out from behind Thor, and smiling sweetly, wrapped one hand around Iron Man’s arm, batted his lashes at him and sighed dramatically.  He ignored the larger god’s huff of pique.

Tony stared blankly at the Jotunn for several seconds, then exploded in laughter.  “Oh, my God! I would love to take you to my next business gala. You would drive my Board insane.”  At Loki’s interested glance, he sighed. “I don’t think Pepper would approve, though.”

Leaning in close, Loki stage-whispered, “I doubt if Thor would allow it, either.  He’s too much the possessive type.” He shrugged, “He’s always been against my having a bit of fun.  But, I’ll happily be your God, if you like.” He smiled coyly, giving Tony a coquettish tilt of his chin.  

Stark gasped, eyes wide, this was escalating faster and further than he’d expected.  He was saved from having to back off, (and lose their repartee), by Thor. The blond god grasped Loki’s other arm, pulling him away from Tony.  “Loki, stop this! Now, Brother!” He scowled at his shield brother, who lifted both hands and stepped away. 

The mage just chuckled, going easily to the larger man.  He did turn his head back to Tony, though. Giving him a wink, he glimmered for a moment, his face changing into a perfect copy of Pepper, then back to his own seconds later.  

Tony looked around to see if anyone else had noticed, but it seemed it was for him alone.  Turning back to Loki, he got one of those wild, manic grins and another wink. Then, just as quickly, a look of innocence as the ebon-haired god responded to his brother embracing him.  

It was as much a possessive gesture as an affectionate one and did not go unnoticed by the assembled Avengers.  The group now included Rogers, Wilson, Romanov, Barnes,Scarlet Witch and Vision. Seeing Stark apparently with the gods and not in any distress, the Captain wondered aloud why the visit from Thor and why had he brought his brother whom everyone had thought dead.

“They are here for me,”  Vision spoke softly, as he stepped out from behind Steve.  “It seems we have much to discuss, gentlemen. It is good to see you again, Thor.  And to meet you, Loki.” He approached mildly and held out a hand to the slender god. 

Everyone save Thor was stunned by the Trickster’s reaction.  “Nooo!” he moaned, leaning as far away from Vision as Thor’s arms allowed, shuddering and burying his face in his brother’s chest.  “Do not allow him to touch me, Thor!”

“I am sorry, my friend,”  Thor explained, stepping back from the android.  “It is not truly you, but the Stone. Loki still has nightmares from the time he spent under its influence.  He will be alright. A moment, please.” He turned his face down to his brother and murmured quietly, while rubbing his back.

“What?”  Steve sounded completely confused.  “When was this?” 

Vision sighed and responded sadly, “When he attacked the City, of course.  Did Barton not explain?” 

Wanda gasped suddenly, causing several people to look askance at her.  Her hand came up and covered her mouth, her eyes huge and tear-filled. Vision wrapped an arm around her shoulders to soothe the horrible things he knew she’d seen in the god’s mind.  

Loki’s head snapped up and he snarled, “Get out of my head, you freak!  I did  **not** give you permission!  Does no one here have any sense of propriety?”

“Let’s go downstairs, okay?”  Steve echoed Tony’s suggestion.  “We can talk and straighten this out without the confrontation, yeah?”  

“Not her,” Loki insisted, “and keep him away from me.” He glared at the red-skinned man.  His chin lifted defiantly as he remarked, “Well, good Captain? Lead on.” It was apparent to most, he really was not as calm as he wished them to think.  He clung to Thor, using the larger god as a shield.

                                                                                                        *****

“So, let me get this straight.  You’ve taken the Tesseract, the Time Stone from Strange and now you want Vision’s, too?  How many of these things are there and why are they here?” Steve wanted clarification of more, but figured that was a good place to start.  

So Thor told their story again with commentary added by Loki as deeper, more complex answers were necessary.  Tony could tell they were getting tired and frustrated with having to repeat themselves. He slapped a hand to the table and snarked, “What’s happened to SHIELD’S vaunted intelligence gathering ability?  You should all have been given this info already. God only knows I spent enough time being debriefed after the boys’ last visit. Still keeping secrets even from each other?” He stared pointedly at Romanov.

She just gave him one of her secret, little, ‘I know more than you’ smiles and shrugged.  “Lies change with repeated telling, Stark. Truth stays the same.” 

“You call these people friends, Thor?”  Loki hissed. “They neither trust nor believe you.  What kind of friends are these? Those Asgardian idiots may be clueless at times, but at least they are true.”  He crossed his arms and sneered, pointedly looking away from the others at the table.

Thor glanced around the group, disappointment clear on his normally sunny visage.  “I do not understand myself, Brother. I have told them repeatedly our reasons for returning to this Realm.”

Vision replied gently, “Things have changed quite a bit since your last solo visit, Thor.  Many of those here have learned disturbing things about one another. We are not as close-knit as we once were.  Broken trust is difficult to mend, sometimes impossible. Especially when people hold fundamentally antithetical beliefs.”

Once again, it was Loki who spoke.  “And you, creature? Thor would have us return you along with the Stone to Asgard.  To see if our healers might prevent your death at its removal. Or the Allfather may allow you to remain whole, but restricted to Gladsheim.”  He cocked his head. “I understand you owe no particular loyalty to these mortals save by your own choice. I give you now another. Choose to come with us or remain here, but diminished if you survive.”

“What?”  Tony yelled.  “You can’t just take him apart.  He’s...”

“A construct, Stark.  Of your own and your other, flawed creation’s making.  No more ‘alive’ than your invisible servant.” Loki stated, flatly.  “For the good of all the Realms, I can and will.”

Stark spluttered, but Vision interrupted, laying a hand on his partial creator’s arm.  “As Loki has stated, it is my choice, Tony.” He looked to the brothers, “I will accompany you.  If for no better reason than my curiosity. Not many here can say they have seen another world. If it ends with my death, at least I know it will have been for good reason.  I’m sure Thor’s people will do their best to see I do not.” The android stood and moved around the table, closer to the gods.

Decision made, Loki bumped Thor’s arm.  “Take hold, Brother.” As soon as Thor and the android made contact, the mage’s hands glowed and lifted in a now, to Tony, familiar gesture.  

“No!” the inventor cried, lunging up out of his seat.  But too late. The air behind the three wavered and darkened as a tear in the fabric of reality appeared and they disappeared into it.  Stunned, the others turned to Iron Man.

“You knew about this, Stark?  I don’t recall reading anything like that in your debrief.”  Widow accused. 

Tony only shrugged, “Sworn to secrecy?” he tried.  It did not go over well.


	29. Chapter 29

                                                                                                          23

Arriving in Asgard was not as exciting as the android had envisioned.  Loki had transported them directly to his chambers in the palace. Vision had seen Thor’s apartment in Avengers’ Tower, so he somewhat expected the rather medieval look, if not the luxuriousness of the furnishings.

Loki’s rooms were also quite different from Thor’s.  More enclosed, a more scholarly theme throughout with plush, comfortable armchairs and settees with footstools, tables and lamps, a large workspace containing a well-worn desk and stuffed bookshelves on several walls.  There were fewer trophies and no weapons decorating what free space the walls had. The fireplace was unlit. 

Viewed through the open door, a separate bedroom held a large framed mattress covered in velvet throws and furs, many plump pillows and a silk robe draped over all.  Nonetheless, it appeared little used. Balcony doors were closed and covered by dark drapes in Loki’s signature green. Vision did note a long chaise near the workspace with a pillow and fur coverlet flung on it, as if its owner had just risen.

Thor headed immediately for the hearth and heaped several logs upon the firedogs.  “Brother, if you please?” he asked, brushing his hands off when finished. Loki, who had been perusing one of his work tomes, glanced over and distractedly flicked his fingers.  Vision lifted a surprised brow as the fire roared to life. 

Striding across the room, a cheerful grin on his face, Thor waved the android to join him at another set of balcony doors.  “So, what is your first impression of our home, my friend?”   The blond god gestured out past the gardens to the city below and the mountains beyond.

“It’s quite beautiful, Thor.  The sky, especially, is fascinating.”  Vision had his face tilted up to Asgard’s unique heavens.  Moons, stars, nebulae and fluffy white clouds in a blue vault all vied for attention.

Loki called out to the pair.  “I have sent notice to your father, Thor.  And requested a meal to be sent here. We may as well relax until he calls for an audience.”  Approaching with glasses dangling from one hand and a bottle in the other, he queried, “Wine?”

Their meal arrived and Loki had it set up out on the larger balcony outside his main room.  The three of them sat and chatted, Thor pointing out interesting features of the city, identifying various buildings and such.  Loki also discussed the several possible outcomes of Vision’s future with the android. He was not sanguine of Vision’s survival, nor of Odin’s willingness to offer assistance.

Even if they did manage it, the android would most likely be greatly diminished in his current capabilities.  All his abilities that were powered by the gem would be lost. No longer able to fly, pass through solid objects, send out beams of energy, and of course, influence the minds of others, he would essentially become no more than a walking version of JARVIS.  He would retain his body’s invulnerability to most damage and greater than human strength, and naturally, his intelligence due to his computer-like brain.

The summons came later that day, at the end of Odin’s court.  It was not held in the large audience hall, but rather in the King’s private office.  The Allfather stood facing three quarters away from the door. He was examining a golden construct, the projection hovering over a large map table.  As the silver-haired god turned to his visitors, a negligent flick of his hand dissipated the holographic image.

“What is this, Loki?”  The Trickster was faced with the usual frown.  “Why have you not returned the Gem to the vault?”  

“Father, we wished to request...”

“I am speaking to your brother, Thor.  He will answer and then you may make your request.”  Odin cut the Thunderer off sharply.

Both of the younger gods stiffened and inhaled quickly, Thor dismayed and Loki aggravated.  Vision also came to attention, although he kept silent, observing the interaction between the three.  His face remained serene save for a single lifted brow.

“I am simply honoring the returned Crown Prince’s wish, Allfather.  To see if it might be possible to remove the Stone from Vision without causing his end.  We thought perhaps, with Lady Eir’s help...”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Loki.  The creature is only a mortal construct.  Remove the Stone and return whatever remains to its creator.  Whether it continues to function or not after is not your concern.”

“Please, Father.  Vision is more than just a creation.  He is alive and a friend. He helped myself and my mortal shieldmates on Midgard when the evil presence in the Gem would have destroyed all.”  Thor begged, hopefully.

“It is only a simulacrum of life, my son.  Not real. The mortals are not gods to be able to create life.”  Odin spoke kindly, but with no mercy in his voice.

“In truth, sir, I am alive then.  Your son brought me to consciousness by striking the cradle where I was conceived and fabricated with the lightning from his hammer.”  Vision spoke with his head bowed, but he stood straight.

Odin sighed.  “Is this so, Thor?”  He looked at the blond god, clearly tired of the conversation and the continued disagreeing from all parties.  When the Thunderer nodded positively, he sighed again. “Does the creature understand the consequences of the Gem’s removal?”

“His name is Vision, Father and yes, Loki explained it clearly.  If it cannot be removed safely, would it be possible for him to choose to remain here?”  Thor’s last question sounded rather plaintive, as if he already knew the response would not be to his liking.

“No.  Not unless he is willing to be confined to the vault for the rest of his days.”  Odin was adamant. “Now, go. I give you my leave to consult with Eir. But, if she is not confident, you will do as you should already have done.  I want that Gem placed where it will remain safe.”

Odin waved them dismissed and turned back to reexamine what he had been studying.  They had already turned to leave when he spoke again. “Welcome home, Thor. It is good to see you back where you belong, my son.  You will join me for dinner this evening?” Voiced as a request, both Thor and Loki knew it was a command.

“Uh, of course, Father.  We will glad to...”

“You alone, Thor.  Your companions will be busy in the healing rooms, no doubt.”  Odin clarified. Thor glanced quickly at his lover, noting the swiftly vanished flash of hurt and anger in his eyes.

“Of course, Allfather.  You have not seen each other for some time.  I am certain you both have quite a bit of catching up to do,” the Trickster replied smoothly.  He sounded as though he expected no different, calm and relaxed. Thor knew he was not; he’d gotten better at reading Loki’s body language recently.

Vision actually winced; he had heard the hidden maliciousness in Loki’s soft words.  After glancing at Thor, seeing his pained expression, the android turned to the Jotunn mage.  “I do truly appreciate the effort you and Thor have made on my behalf, Loki. I will gladly accompany you to your healers.  As I said before we left Earth, I will abide by whatever decision you and they make.”

They’d already passed through the golden doors by the time Loki answered.  A low snarl, followed by an angry, “I care not one whit how you feel, creature.  I only hope Thor displeases his father enough to upset his digestion.” The smile with which he favoured Vision was not at all pleasant.

“I understand.  I see your pain.  You feel unappreciated...”

“Do not presume to console me!  And stay out of my head!” Loki’s hands lifted, flaring green-gold and his eyes flashed to flame.  “I will end you here and now for such impertinence!”

“I meant no disrespect, Loki.  I only wished for you to know that I understand your distress.  I am not ‘in your head’. You need not fear what...”

“I don’t fear it!  I simply will not allow anyone not welcome to tramp around in my memories again!” the mage hissed.  “Such intimacy must be invited!”

“Of course.  I do apologise for Wanda’s inadvertent intrusion earlier.  She was unaware of your aversion to mental sharing.” Vision attempted to soothe and calm the agitated god.  Loki was unpredictable at the best of times; when angry he might do anything, no matter the consequences.

Thor finally caught up to the others at that point.  Seeing Loki upset, he wrapped the younger god in his arms and kissed his temple.  “Calm, Brother, calm. All will be well, you’ll see.”

“Get off me, oaf!”  Loki pushed him away, not about to be soothed so easily.  “I am calm, just angry. All will  **not** be well until this is over and that monster ended!”

“Where are we headed first, Loki?”  Thor tried deflecting the mage. 

“To Eir, I suppose,”  the Trickster sighed. “Might as well hear her assessment as soon as possible.  Then we can decide from our options.” He glanced aside at the seemingly serene android.

 


	30. Chapter 30

                                                                                                         24

Asgard’s goddess of Healing took her time, knowing her decision might be a final one for the synthetic man.  She got as complete a history as each of the three could provide. Finally, she was done, turning and motioning all to sit with her away from the exam area.

“Well, it seems the major problem is power,” she began.  “The Gem is what gives Vision, is that correct?” she asked.  He nodded with a smile and she continued. “It provides a source for his energy needs.  Without it, he would require some external means of powering his body’s functions. If not, he will simply run out of energy and shut down.”

She glanced at Loki, who seemed uninterested, and then back to Thor and Vision.  “I do not believe it will be painful. More like growing weary and then going to sleep.  One from which you will not awaken, I’m afraid,” Eir said softly, a compassionate expression crossing her face.

“I understand”, the android nodded.  “I am prepared. Whenever you would like to begin, I am ready.”

Thor sighed, regretfully.  “I am sorry. I wish you might have at least been able to say goodbye to your friends, but now that you are here, you cannot leave.  I will stay with you, if you like. Until you sleep.”

“Thank you, Thor.  It is not necessary, although I would appreciate the company.  Perhaps, you might show me some of this beautiful city? And if it is possible, I would like my body returned to Mr. Stark.  He may perhaps find some use for it.” Vision sounded more resigned than sad.

“Of course, we will!”  Thor agreed, quickly. 

Loki suddenly spoke up, surprising everyone.  “Stark! Of course! Why did I not think of this?”

Turning to his brother, “That device in Stark’s chest?  Could he not make another? Perhaps that might be sufficient to power the Vision?”  

Thor gasped, relieved and now hopeful.  “Yes, Brother! Brilliant!” Catching Loki up in an instant, impulsive hug and smooch, he laughed aloud at the mage’s growl and wriggling to get free.

After explaining to Eir what they were talking about, she agreed the idea had enough merit to try it.  “Come, Brother! Let us go and request one of these ‘arc reactors’ immediately.” He leapt to his feet, reaching for Loki.

“Wait, Thor.  Think a moment.  One of us should remain with the android, for his safety, of course.”  Loki was calculating, even as he spoke. Thor could see it in his eyes and wondered what scheme his little brother was plotting now.

“I cannot be the one to go.  You know Stark would never believe me.  You, he trusts.” Loki’s logic was sound, but Thor still hesitated.  Something was up; he knew when Loki seemed the most reasonable, that was when he was the most devious.

“Loki, what are you plotting now?”  Thor gave him a narrow-eyed glare, but eased his suspicion with a stroke down the Trickster’s back.  Smiling, he cupped a slender hip and gently joggled the mage.

“ _ Hlita eg, brodir. _ ”  Loki splayed one hand over his heart.  “I must remain with the Gem. And I have much study to do before I retrieve the last Stone.  While you convince your teammate, I can begin my research.” He gave the Thunderer one of his best innocent smiles and a pat on the chest.

Frowning, still a bit unsure, nonetheless Thor nodded tentative agreement.  He would go in the morning. He had not forgotten his father’s invitation.

Loki and Vision saw Thor off to Midgard once again.  This time by Bifrost, as soon as Thor vanished, sucked into the vortex, Loki turned and led the android back to the citadel.  Remembering the crimson-skinned being’s request of Thor, they took a circuitous route. 

It not only gave Vision a good sample of Asgard City’s architecture and daily life, it also allowed Loki to make contact with several of the members of his information gathering network.  He rarely wasted any opportunity to gather intelligence that might be of use to him. Now, especially, he needed to keep abreast of opinion and gossip.

Installing the android in the vault, the mage left him temporarily.  Library first, then his private collection, Loki had much reading to do.  He’d not found much of interest in visiting his contacts in the city, so now it was dig through the histories, most likely hours bent over ancient and dusty tomes.


	31. Chapter 31

                                                                                                         25

The Guardian of Worlds felt the call from Midgard, as he had many times before.  This time, however was different. The need was critical; he must leave immediately.  But, if he did, he would be leaving the Realm Eternal unguarded, as her other champion was not at home.  In fact, the returned Crown Prince had only shortly before been sent to Midgard himself on some frivolous errand for his favourite mortals.  

Heimdall sighed, aggravated and in no small amount of distress.  He would, of course, apprise his king of the situation, already knowing the Allfather’s response.  It galled him to know he would be forced to beg a favour from the dark Prince, the adopted Jotunn mage.  Loki, Mischief incarnate, was the only seidr worker with the strength to Watch for the short time Heimdall would need to be absent from his post.

The Trickster just stared blankly at the Allfather and the Guardian for a moment.  He was torn between blind rage and disbelieving mirth. Finally, grin so wide it nearly split his face, he collapsed in hysterical laughter.

Holding one hand across his aching belly, still partially bent over, he looked up and sneered at the pair of annoyed gods.  Lifting an elegant hand, slender finger pointed at Odin, he snarled, “Let me be sure I am understanding this correctly. 

“You have cursed me to retrieve  **all six** of the Gems or die if I remain here.  And now, you ask me to stand idly by, nay, to do his job, whilst you send the last Stone, willy-nilly, to Midgard of all places?  Do you think me a fool, Allfather? You must have me confused with your son, that oaf who even now has gone to help one of his mortal pets save its creation.  

“Why should I allow the last Gem to leave Asgard, where it has remained, safely hidden for millennia?  Especially now, when the danger is highest? You **know** He will be searching that benighted Realm for any clue as to the Gems’ locations!”  Loki near shrieked the last, his hands now balled into glowing fists. Eyes aflame in his outrage, the mage growled and the palace shook, tremors rocking all three men to staggering.

Heimdall wore a resigned, if angry expression.  He’d expected nothing less than a complete tantrum from the slender Jotunn.  He was actually surprised nothing had broken or flown around... yet.

Odin, trying to remain calm, attempted to soothe the raving mage, lifted both hands, open and palms out.  “Calm yourself, Loki. It will only be for a short time, only a day or two at most. Am I correct, Heimdall?”  He turned to the Guardian who silently nodded agreement.

“Do this and I will consider your task complete, Loki.  The curse will be lifted; you will be free to do as you wish.  Go or stay as you will.” Odin sounded so reasonable, his kingly mien seeming already expectant of compliance.  

“You really think I would believe such a blatant lie?  That I will just blindly agree without assurance you will not try to cheat me?”  Loki’s narrowed eyes and disgusted sneer made plain his complete distrust of anything Odin promised.  “You are known for it after all.”

Odin huffed and thrust out a hand, finger pointed at his adopted child.  “You are an ungrateful wretch, Loki Laufeyson! Were it not for me, you would not even be here railing against me!”

The mage paced back and forth before the others.  “So you repeatedly say, Allfather. You are a liar and a cheat, Odin King.  A thief, a murderer of innocents. But, you are correct in one thing. Everything I am, I learned at your feet!”  Loki turned on the king. His own finger pointed back at Odin, he snarled, “At least, I’ve not yet raped anyone. Nor am I a hypocrite.  I acknowledge what I am, not try to hide it.”

“What do you mean, Loki?”  The Guardian questioned, aghast by the insults flung at his king.

The Jotunn responded nastily.  “As if you do not know exactly, Watcher!  Were it not for the king’s staff, which  **I** provided him, I would be the more powerful mage, but seidmader he is, beyond a doubt.  Yet, no one questions the Allfather’s use of a woman’s weapon, nor implies he is any less a man because of it.  Why is that, do you suppose?” 

He growled, angrily, “We all know what happens to those who know too much or oppose Odin too vociferously, don’t we?  They tend to have accidents, or develop vicious enemies. They disappear. Once he no longer has any use for them, at least.  Don’t you think I understand that? I remember Vili and Ve, even if you’ve conveniently forgotten.

“Let us not forget Vali.  I’m sure his mother will never forget his conception, will she, Allfather?  Oh, that’s right, she won’t remember. She conveniently lost her mind after, no?” Loki hissed at Odin, then turned back to Asgard’s Guardian.

“Don’t you think I know you watched as I fell, saw where I landed, knew what I suffered?  But, neither of you particularly wanted the little monster back, did you? You’ve always disliked me, and we both know why.  I’d not be surprised if you told the Allfather to toss his new pet back before it turned on him. Everyone knows how you detest the Jotnar.

"Well, now it’s too late!  I’m too strong to be disposed of so easily.”  Loki laughed, in anger, “You actually need me now.  Were it not so pathetic, I would be amused.” The angry Trickster paced in a half-circle around the other pair.  

Loki’s glare focussed on Odin.  “The Realms’ survival depends on my success in this ‘quest’ of yours and you know it.  You want the Gem sent to Midgard? Fine... but I go with it. You can sit on your golden throne and Watch, yourself, Allfather.  Since it will ‘only be a day or two.’ I think you can handle that long.”

“Why are you suddenly so willing to go back to Midgard, Loki?”  Heimdall wondered. “What is there that draws your interest?” Arms crossed over his broad chest, he stroked his chin with one hand.

Odin sneered at the mage.  “Perhaps he misses my ‘oaf of a son.’  Is that it, little Jotunn? You long for the warm hand of an Aesir?  One who still foolishly believes you have a beating heart in that cold chest?”  

Stunned, Loki gaped at the Allfather for a moment.  Recovering, he smiled back, a vicious grin. “That truly burns, does it not, Odin King?  Knowing your own flesh prefers mine to any Asynja maid?” 

His head held proudly, Loki stroked down his chest and belly, stopping at the level of his hips.  “He is mine, now. And he knows all. Nothing you can say or do will change it, Odin. Thor is truly lost to you.”    

The king snarled, his own seidr rising in the form of a golden glow emanating from Gungnir.  His single remaining eye blazed in rage and he even took a step toward Loki. He was not pleased to realise he could not force the younger mage to do as he wished.  This was not Thor; this ‘son’ was defiant and his eyes were open to all of Odin’s faults.

Loki’s entire form was bathed in the gold-green of his magic.  He knew the king was likely only threatening, but would take no chance he was not.  He knew well where the Thunderer had gotten that violent temper, and its progenitor stood directly before him.

“Stop, both of you.  This strife solves nothing and only delays what we must do.”  Turning to his king, the Guardian soothed, “I will take the Jotunn with me.  The Realm will stand until I return. Fear not, Allfather.”

Odin looked back at Heimdall, now standing on the raised platform, his sword sliding into its place in the Bifrost mechanism.  “You are sure, my friend? You’ve seen this?”

Heimdall nodded, activating the Bridge, while Loki only snorted, disgust plain on his handsome face.  He strode to the entrance, back stiff with anger and turned to the Guardian. Obvious to all, he considered the great warrior no threat.

“You will return when Heimdall does, Loki.  Whether Thor is ready to come home or not. Your concern is the Gem the Watcher carries, not my fool of a son’s affections.  The curse still holds until you and Heimdall are safely back.” 

The Jotunn’s only answer was to lift his chin a little higher.  He ignored the burly god who stepped up beside him as the slipstream of the Bridge took them both.  Hopefully, this would be the last time visiting that benighted Realm.


	32. Chapter 32

                                                                                                         26

Thor fretted as he waited on Tony.  Stark had immediately set to work upon hearing the god’s  request.   A chance to save his creation and friend was not to be wasted.  Besides, Thor thought he might take Stark back to Asgard with him to install the device in the android.  Tony was thrilled at the thought of seeing Thor’s home world. The Thunderer just wanted to go home, back to his love.

JARVIS interrupted Tony’s feverish construction to inform him, as per protocol after the NYC incident, that he had detected the same energies as the portal that was opened over Manhattan and New Mexico.  But this time, it was half-way round the world, in northern Africa. Tony scowled, wondering why there?

When he questioned Thor, the god had no idea.  “If it is worrisome, perhaps we should investigate?”  Although he offered, Tony could tell Thor really didn’t want him to stop work on the reactor for Vision.

“Why don’t you go?  I’ll finish up here and then we can meet up somewhere?  Maybe London? Y’know, kill two birds with one stone, as they say?”  Tony subtly hinted Thor might want to take a little time to see his lady friend.

“They do?”  Thor wondered.  “Sounds remarkably efficient, and more accurate than I realised your people were capable of.”  Smiling, he clapped Tony on a shoulder. “I shall leave immediately. But, wait! How will we know when the other has arrived?”

“Do you still have your earbud?  I’ll just call you.” 

“Ah... you mean the tiny speaking device one places in the ear, yes?”  Thor looked sheepish.

“Don’t tell me; you fried another one?”  Stark was amused, but also exasperated. Thor and sensitive electronics did not go well together.

“I know what you fear, my friend, but it is not so.  I simply left it at home.” Thor grinned, “I had not thought we might become separated.”

“S’Okay, buddy.  I got a spare,” Tony was already rummaging in a drawer for one.  “Here ya go.” He handed the earbud to the god.

“Excellent, my friend!  You have my gratitude, Tony.”  Thor was already heading out the door to Tony’s lab.  

“You know where you’re headed big guy?”  Tony called.

“Do not worry, Tony.  I will have no trouble.  The energies of the Bridge opening linger for some time.  I will find it with ease.” Thor threw back over a shoulder.

Stark’s brows shot up and he made a little moue.  He’d never realised the god could sense the fine disturbances in Earth’s magnetic field.  One more strange little factotum to add to his knowledge of just how alien Thor really was.  And his ‘brother’ was even weirder; Stark would’ve loved to have Loki in his lab to run tests for just one day.


	33. Chapter 33

                                                                                                          Part V

                                                                                                          27

Thor arrived in Wakanda not long after Heimdall and Loki.  It had taken the new king’s people only a couple of hours to set up what was required for the ceremonies to bless the changeover from father to son.  The private ritual to turn the young warrior prince into this generation’s protector of the people happened after the public display. 

Heimdall would observe the crowning and then he and the new king would depart for their own rites.  The young, dark prince was rather surprised to see a second observer. Shocked to discover who it was, he turned to the bigger, armoured man.  It upset him to realise the slender mage was there, not for him, but to keep watch over the other and the Gem he bore. 

T’Challa’s search for the Heart-shaped Herb would be observed, but not assisted by the gods.  It was his own task to perform. And after preparing and bathing in the juice of the herb, he would then meditate with the Guardian watching over both mind and body to see that the transformation occured properly.  

The ancient goddesses, Sekhmet and Bast should come to his call and sacrifice would be made.  After his battle and with their blessings received, the young king could then return to his people.  T’Challa’s life would change greatly; he wondered to himself if that might be the reason for the chaos god’s appearance.  For his part, Loki just wanted the ritual over quickly, that he and Heimdall might return to Asgard where the Gem the Watcher wore would be safer.

Thor’s arrival distracted the young king a bit until Loki took him aside.  While the brothers spoke quietly together, Heimdall gently reminded the Wakandan of his duty.  T’Challa managed to get himself back on track with difficulty; never before had the rituals been visited by so many foreign gods.

The Thunderer was both surprised and pleased to see his brother.  Understandably, Loki was not happy. Thor knew he had spent many hours and much energy studying mouldering, ancient opuses and researching venerable, arcane treatises.  He’d not realised that the Guardian possessed the last Gem Loki was to collect. It had been held on Asgard all along. 

Though as he mused upon the notion, it did make sense.  How else could Heimdall so easily find any particular being in all the myriad of sentient minds throughout the Cosmos and beyond?  The Soul stone made an excellent focus for his penetrating vision.

As with his slender brother, Thor felt impatience in the length and intricacy of the Wakandan’s ritual to change over from one ruler to the next.  He understood the mortals’ need to appeal to their gods for approval and blessings on the new king’s reign, but the complex and complicated steps to call forth the goddesses annoyed him.  Did these females truly require all this fuss to answer?

The battle for supremacy he grasped with ease.  The king should show his power and strength. His people needed to know he would be strong and wise enough to face and conquer whatever challenges he might face.  Of this, the mighty Thunderer highly approved.

Still, it was all keeping Loki from his arms and his bed.  Watching him fret and pace, Thor wished only to scoop him up and offer comfort... and pleasure.  Even angry and spiteful, Loki was beautiful and desirable. It put colour in his cheeks, made his eyes sparkle, animated his movements.  Thor just wanted to tear off all that leather and linen and feast on the lean flesh beneath. 

The Storm King’s pleasant musing was suddenly disturbed by a tiny voice in his ear.  “Hey, Point Break! You there?” Tony didn’t quite yell, but he was loud enough to startle Thor.  

Dropping his head slightly, the god turned away from his companions and answered softly.  “I hear you, my friend. What passes, Tony?”

“Ready to take the big step, Blondie.  Reactor’s finished, ‘M all packed up. Whenever you wanna leave.”  The inventor sounded happy and excited.

“I may wish to remain here for another day or so, Tony.  Could you join us here?” Thor whispered as quietly as he could.  It still earned him several disapproving glares. The only one he noticed was Mischief’s, and Loki looked as much curious as annoyed.

“Sure thing, Muscles.  GPS has you in...Wakanda?   What’s happening there?” Tony queried.

“I will explain when you arrive, Tony.  Right now I must bid you farewell, for I am attending an important ceremony.  I do not wish to interrupt any further.” With that, Thor tapped and removed the earbud, tucking it into a small pocket under his breastplate.

Tony wondered at that; he could hear exotic music in the background before Thor had cut him off.  Curiosity piqued, he checked with JARVIS to see if T’Challa was still upstate. Informed that the newest Avenger had left the country for his home nation a few days earlier, Stark surmised whatever event Thor was attending most likely involved Wakanda’s titular new king.

Finally, the Ladies in question arrived.  Welcomed with much fanfare, ceremony and awe by their devotees and the current supplicant, they were a bit surprised to see the Guardian’s two companions.  Both Princes greeted them warmly, Loki a little too much so for Thor’s likng. He was only vaguely aware of his brother’s earlier dealings with gods of other pantheons, but the smiles on both of their faces hinted at more than simple pleasure of a cordial greeting.

“The silver tongue of the God of Mischief is well known to us,” Bastet purred.  “But, I am curious to discover why you are here, Lord of Storm.” She smiled and curled slinkily closer.  “You’re not going to ruin our day with rain, are you?”

Thor was happily surprised by Loki’s response.  The slighter god quickly stepped between Bast, her companion and the Thunderer.  “Not to worry, Ladies. I have him well in hand.” 

With that, he linked his arm with Thor’s and pulled his brother/lover to the side.  Whispering softly, Mischief warned Thunder, “Be careful, Thor. Those two have claws.  They just might decide to eat you alive.”

The Wakandans had been patiently waiting for the gods to finish their greetings and settle themselves for the rest of the ceremonies.  Heimdall, not so much. He frowned over crossed arms and harrumphed loudly. 

“Mmmm,”  Sekhmet purred silkily.  “Oh, Loki! Introduce me to  **this** one, Dear.  He’s pretty.”  

Shocked, Thor stared at his brother.   _ Dear? _ , he thought.   _ Just how well does he know them? _

“I’m quite sure you’ve met,  Sekhmet. The Guardian appears for every change in leader amongst your followers.  Heimdall cannot be a stranger to you. Unless you were too busy with your mortals, perhaps?”  Loki slyly alluded to the similar colouring and build of several of the Wakandan warriors.

“I’ve seen him, yes.  But not this close. We’ve never been properly introduced.”  The lion goddess stalked closer to the big golden-eyed god. Heimdall blinked as he realised her eyes were gold as well.  And they were fastened on his face, glinting with fascination.

Loki chuckled, greatly amused to see the Guardian unbalanced.  Sekhmet was a warrior, used to taking what she wanted, and it was becoming fairly obvious just what, or rather, who that was.  Smile in his voice as well as stretching his lips, the Trickster made introductions as requested.

“My Lady Sekhmet, meet Heimdall, Watcher of Worlds, Guardian of the Bifrost Gate, the All-seeing, owner of the great sword, Hofud and master of the Gjallarhorn, whom shall call men and gods to Ragnarok.”  Loki bowed, sweeping one hand toward the tall, golden-armoured god.

The other hand lightly held Sekhmet’s and he led her forth to stand before the Guardian.  “My Lord Heimdall, I bring before you the Lady Sekhmet, Eye of Ra, fierce protector of noble kings and destroyer of evil men, the lioness of Egypt, healer of the afflicted and sister goddess to the Lady Bastet.”  

Still grinning, Loki bowed once again, lifting the goddess’ hand toward Heimdall even as he stepped back himself.  It left the Guardian with little choice save to reach forward and take her slender hand in his own. He flicked one quick glare at Loki before returning his gaze to her regard.  

Mischief glanced aside to Bastet, long enough to give her a quick wink.  He then returned to Thor’s side. Practically snuggling up to the Thunderer, Loki tucked himself under an arm and leaned back onto Thor’s shoulder.  He sighed and turned to watch the mortal proceedings, quite content to leave the others to figure things out on their own.

Bastet gave a knowing little smile and also returned her attention to the humans.  She only lifted a brow, and leaning aside, whispered to Loki, “Finally! Whatever did you do to wake him up?”  Thor chuckled quietly, and happy to have his brother close, wrapped his arm tighter around the Jotunn’s ribs. 

Loki just winked and a finger to his lips, mouthed, “Later, darling.”  Then his attention returned to Thor. All stood quietly observing, the goddesses doing their parts, until the ceremonies were over.  

They were led to feast tables and placed near to each other and on both sides of the new king, T’Challa.  He stood, gave a short, but passionate speech, welcomed his guests and made offering to the goddesses for their blessings on his reign.  Only having just returned to his seat, he glanced up to see a late arrival. Another Avenger, his new compatriot, Iron Man swooped down and landed beside the king.


	34. Chapter 34

                                                                                                         28

It was one of the few times in his life that Thor was impatient for feasting, entertainments and tale telling to end quickly.  Heimdall finally called and the Bifrost answered, the blinding rainbow slicing down through a magnificent Midgardian sunset. Slamming to the ground, surrounding the three gods and one happily stunned mortal, all were drawn up into the sky and vanished into the peach and golden clouds.

Halfway through that neverending instant of interdimensional travel, longer than a heartbeat, less than a full breath, Loki shuddered.  Blades instantly appearing in his green seidr glowing fists, he turned mid flight and lunged toward the Guardian. Heimdall’s eyes widened in shocked surprise.

Bodies crashing together, the big gold-armoured god attempted to deflect the Trickster’s aim.  Loki’s arms swung around both of his shoulders and he loosed his blades... past Heimdall. Thor bellowed, “Brother, no!” before he realised Loki was not trying to harm the Guardian.

The creature behind the entangled pair was not so lucky. With an unearthly screech, it tumbled away and was caught in the slipstream energies.  Instantly consumed, the small fragments left were blown right through the barrier and out of the wormhole altogether.

Stunned by the sudden violence, Tony spluttered, “What the shit was that?”  His hold on Thor tightened in fear; he hated nasty, ugly, alien critters that attacked with no warning or provocation.

Heimdall glared at the Jotunn and thrust him away, unhappily noting that he’d probably just saved the big god’s life.  “You might have warned me, Laufeyson,” he growled, ungratefully. He wiped his hand down his chest plate as though removing soil.

“You’re welcome,”  Loki snarled, meanly.  “And you owe me a pair of daggers.  Those two were some of my favourites.  A gift from the Queen.”

Thor glanced between them, but before he could comment, they landed.  Spit out in the Observatory, the Guardian headed immediately for the dais and his king.  Odin stood at the apex, Gungnir only just lifted from the activating mechanism. 

Looking from one to another, the Allfather frowned in concern.  He turned from Thor’s confused expression to the Watcher. “What has happened, Heimdall?”  Asgard’s king appeared weary to those who knew him. Tony just stared around in open amazement.

The Guardian growled, even as he passed Odin to thrust Hofud into the pedestal atop the Observatory’s dais.  “We were attacked. During the passage from Midgard. A creature from outside the Nine.”

“No, my dear Guardian,”  Loki corrected, sounding angry.  “ **You** were attacked.  If I had not been expecting something of the sort, you would be dead and the Gem lost.”

“Loki, you were warned about using your seidr to cause harm,” Odin started.  He was quickly interrupted by Stark, still in his suit and gazing out over the Bridge to the golden City beyond.  He sounded distracted by the view, only glancing sidelong at the king.

“Oh, he didn’t, ‘cept to that ugly green mother that was about t’ take Goldie here’s head off... horns ‘n all.”  

“A Skrull, Father.  One of the deviants,” Thor chimed in.  He moved closer to Mischief, protectively.  He didn’t quite step in front of Loki, and refrained from touching him.  It was obvious to everyone that he barely managed it.

“I see no body, and why is there a mortal amongst you?” Odin demanded.  He was not pleased at his son’s instant defense of the Trickster. “Thor?  Another one?” It dragged Thor’s attention back to Stark and he told Odin the reason for the mortal’s presence.

“Father, this is Tony Stark, the mortal warrior I told you about.  He is one of the Avengers, Iron Man. I have brought him here to help remove the Stone from Vision.”

“So, this is one of the mortals who insisted on playing with that which is beyond their understanding?”  Odin sneered. “And you think it wise to bring such a one here?” He shook his head in annoyance, “I should have Heimdall send him back where he belongs... and his creature, as well.”

“Wow!  Now I see what Foster meant.  You really are a snob. Good thing Thor, at least, takes after his mom.  Although, seems the adopted kid is more like Dad.” Tony shot back immediately.

Loki couldn’t help the snicker, even though he was not pleased to have the Allfather referred to as “Dad”.  When Odin turned his glare toward him, his face instantly morphed into a look of innocence. He shrugged, with raised brows, as if to say, “This wasn’t my idea.”

“You are an insolent example of an upstart race that does not know its place in the Cosmos.  Be thankful I have not simply blasted you out of existence where you stand, mortal.” Odin snarled, turning his anger at circumstance, Thor’s affection for that Jotunn troublemaker, as well as Tony’s comment, on the human.  “Your kind are not welcome here.”

“Father, please!  You gave permission to try to save Vision.  I need Stark to do so. As soon as we have removed the Gem and replaced it with the power source Tony has crafted, I will send them home.”  Thor tried to placate the Allfather.

“And now that all six Gems are returned, I would like to be released from your binding as I was promised, Allfather.”   Loki stood, eyes blazing, head high. Not so much requesting, but demanding the king follow through with his command to him.

Odin turned to his erstwhile younger son, fists clenched.  He sighed, at least Loki had made his demand here and not in open court before all Asgard.  Most likely for his own cause. Now, the king need not deny him, proclaim his true heritage before all.  Loki could remain the dark second prince, Asgard’s  _ Bolvasmidr. _

With both Thor and Heimdall as witness to Loki’s request, the Allfather could only release the Trickster from his enforced obligation.  “You are freed, Loki, as promised. Free to go wherever you choose.” Odin sighed, “Or stay, if you wish to brave Asgard’s regard.”

Thor immediately placed a hand on the mage.  “Loki?” he questioned. “You will stay, Brother?”

“For a time, Thor.  I have much study to do.  And this is the safest place for me to do so.  And to rest,” he added quietly. “Now, I believe we have an android to reconfigure and a mortal to return to Midgard.”  Deflecting Thor and the Allfather from his real reason for remaining in the Realm Eternal, Loki turned to Stark and grinned.  “I imagine Stark wishes to see to his creation as quickly as may be. It would be wisest to replace the Gem immediately, would it not?”

 


	35. Chapter 35

                                                                                                          29

And so the group separated, the younger gods and human to the Healing Hall and Odin returned to his private office behind the the audience hall.  Heimdall stayed to continue his Watch over the Nine Realms. For the time being, all was quiet. Life would not remain so for much longer.

Thor noticed his love seemed more subdued than usual.  Loki often, in the past, had focussed intensely on whatever he was studying to the exclusion of all other activities.  But he remained alert, aware and as acerbic-tongued as ever. Now, he appeared distracted, tense and irritable.

The Thunderer knew something deeply troubled his little magpie, but what that might be escaped him.  He hoped the Trickster would act a bit more open with him than had been his wont in the recent past.  Loki was always rather secretive, but he had come to Thor with worries when they were young and much closer, as had Thor with his sage little brother.

The Storm King missed that closeness, the camaraderie shared by brothers. However, right now he had more pressing problems to deal with.  So, when Loki left him and Iron Man to solve the riddle of Vision, disappearing without so much as a goodbye, Thor fretted. He knew, most likely, Mischief would be found either in the Library or his own chambers... if he wanted to be found at all.

He sighed, shrugging at Tony’s raised brows and questioning look.  “Loki prepares for some dire thing, I know not what, my friend. He will tell us when he is ready, no doubt.  Mischief is always careful to study and plan well in advance of any action he may take. It was one of the reasons I was so confused on Midgard.  That ill-timed, badly conceived attack on your great city was so completely unlike anything I knew of my brother.”

“And yet, if it weren’t for him, there wouldn’t be any Avengers.  I do remember him saying exactly that, don’t I?” Tony asked. “That certainly took some pretty fancy footwork.”

Thor sighed, again.  “I suppose you are correct in that, Tony.  He has claimed he never truly wished to rule your people.  But, then, he’s always said he never wanted any throne.”

“Yeah, I got the impression he’s happier running things from the sidelines... as the power behind the throne.”  Tony clarified at Thor’s frown. The blond god nodded as Stark’s meaning became clear to him. 

“Indeed.  Loki is a master manipulator.  It has been said he is able to convince almost anyone of whatever he wishes them to believe.  Of the two of us, Loki is most definitely the diplomat. He is called the Silvertongue for very good reason.”

Thor shook his head, and remarked, “My brother always knows things no other does.  How he gains the knowledge of other people, their desires and weaknesses, I know not.  But he manages to somehow learn some situation involving most that they would not wish known by all.  One of his cruellest talents has always been to expose a truth about a person he felt had wronged him at just the most inopportune moment for that person.  It has gained him notice, but not many friends.”

“Huh.  I can see that,”  Tony nodded. “So why do they call him ‘Prince of Lies’?  I mean if he’s so good at revealing unpleasant truths, shouldn’t he be ‘Prince of Truth’?”

“It is nearly impossible to lie  **to** my brother, Tony.  And Loki has the ability to speak truths in such a way as to make them mean whatever he wishes.  Sometimes, the opposite of what is truly real.” Thor sighed and rubbed his face. “He has caused myself and our friends much mischief thusly.  Although, sometimes his pranks do misfire rather spectacularly.”

“Why, thank you, Thor!  Is there anything more you’d like to reveal to the mortal before I turn you into a frog?”  Loki’s hiss of annoyance came from the shadows behind the men.

“Brother!”  Thor whipped around to see the Trickster leaning against a column, arms crossed and a very put upon expression on his features.  “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough, oaf,”  Loki grumbled.

At the same time, Stark remarked, “Another one of your ‘talents’, Reindeer Games?  Sneaking up on people?”

Loki only smiled maliciously.  Then he stepped closer to Thor and punched him in the bicep.  It was such a brother thing, Tony couldn’t help but chuckle. “Now, what?”  He asked. Thor simply ignored the love tap; he knew if Loki had been really angry he would have been given a knife to the ribs.

“Now we go remove the Gem, you replace it with that, and you both go home.”  Loki gestured at the glowing object in Stark’s fist. “Thor and I have important business of the Realms to attend and enough time has been wasted on you and your creature, Stark.”  Mischief turned away, sniping, “Come, Thor. Bring your mortal and let us be done with this.” He stalked off without bothering to see if the others followed.

“Wow!  Bit touchy, isn’t he?”  Tony griped. “That time of the month?”

“I told you he has been irritable of late, though the day or month matters not, I think.”  Thor answered with a frown.

“No, I meant... you know what, never mind.”  Tony waved away any attempt to explain. Some things just didn’t translate.

                                                                                                          *****

Stark and Asgard’s Crown Prince arrived at the Healing Hall right behind Loki and Vision, who’d just been collected from the Vault by the Trickster.  Vision was placed on one of the diagnostic beds and the Healers examined the arc reactor curiously before beginning their work. One even asked Thor where he had acquired the device.  

“Hey, I’m standing right here,” Tony complained.  The woman glanced at him with a raised brow and an expression that clearly said she was not impressed.  Her face morphed into real surprise when Thor explained that Stark had built the reactor himself with a core containing an element that did not exist naturally on Midgard.  

After that, the operation to remove and replace the Gem went rather quickly.  Vision was sedated, the Gem carefully prised from his brow and the incision closed.  Stark assisted the healers in making an opening in the android’s chest to house his new power source.  Everyone was taken slightly aback as the conversion completed, for the artificial man’s skin faded to an almost normal colour for a human, which he was not.

Loki had waited impatiently for the surgery to be completed.  As soon as the Gem was removed, he rinsed and polished it and promptly vanished from the Hall.  Returning the Gem to the Vault, he placed it on its mount beside the other four and the glove meant to hold them all.  Finished, he carefully reset the wards on the case and added another of his own, just to be safe.  Repressing a shudder, the mage glanced once more at the accumulated gems and left.

“So, Thor.  I take it this is normal for your brother?” Tony asked, waving one hand back and forth.  “Just popping in and out like a, like a, hell I don’t even have a comparison.” 

“When he is in a hurry, or intent on some project, or sometimes if distracted by a problem he is trying to solve, it is not unusual.”  Thor laughed, lightly. “Our mother used to chide him for it regularly.” Shaking his head with a fond smile, he added, “Most who know him have gotten used to it, but he does still startle strangers.”

Stark wondered to himself at this new revelation.  Both Thor and his brother had said the man who attacked New York wasn’t the real Loki, and he was beginning to finally realise just how wrong they had all been.  The ability to teleport, travel between worlds, change his form, the magic he controlled with just his mind, his intelligence, quirky sense of humour, (which Stark appreciated more than he would ever let the Trickster know), and his warrior capabilities made this god a lot more dangerous than the mortals had ever understood.  He was finally beginning to see why Thor was always singing Loki’s praises.

Stark was also pretty sure by now that the Trickster was suffering from a case of PTSD at least as severe as his own.  He shivered when he thought about what could have been devastating enough to cause that in a god, especially one as disciplined and strong-minded as Loki had to be.  Strange had reluctantly explained how much effort and time went into learning human magic; that practised by the Jotunn mage had to be even more difficult.

Even as he and Thor spoke, while his ever busy mind wondered, he was taking in the sights of Asgard City.  The three of them were walking the long multi-hued path to the Observatory and the terminus of the Bifrost, Thor’s ‘Rainbow Bridge.’  Vision remained quiet, still adjusting to his new condition. Tony had about a billion questions, but he couldn’t decide which to ask first, so he ended up not asking any.

While Thor and friends were strolling the glinting avenue, and the Thunder god pointed out interesting sights to his departing companions, the Trickster was sitting cross-legged in his workroom, meditating.  It was one of the ways in which Loki organised all the information he and his spies collected. The body rested, healed if necessary, and his always questing brain put scattered bits of knowledge together in usable patterns.  In other words, he was scheming.


	36. Chapter 36

                                                                                                         30

Of course he had not left the Realm Eternal as his so-called ‘father’ no doubt would have preferred.  Whether Odin liked it or not, it was still his home, and Thor’s.  And even though the Allfather had given back his true surname and heritage, he had yet to revoke Loki’s citizenship or deny his title as Prince of Asgard.  

So he stayed where, for the time being, he was safest.  He knew the Mad Titan, as powerful as he was, would still hesitate to attack Asgard directly.  That great, purple-skinned monster wanted the Gems and his gauntlet first, before he laid waste to the only Realm to ever defeat him.  And the only hostage to truly escape his clutches, even after being ‘conditioned’ as an ally.  Loki would slit his own throat rather than ever submit to that foul creature again.

Hopefully, it would never come to that desperate a circumstance.  So he planned and plotted, gathered usable information to ‘persuade’ those necessary forces who would not otherwise help him.  The Trickster sent out invitations to whomever he considered friends or allies, worded so as to make them understand whatever was owed him would be paid in full when they answered.

Loki was gathering as large an army as he could find, from anywhere and everywhere, all races of creatures, from all Yggdrasil and even beyond.  The Realms with the largest standing armies, he knew were already his, both Asgard, who would follow Thor without question, and his daughter, Hela, who commanded all the dead of the Nine save the einherjar, who were also Thor’s.  Vanaheim and Alfheim would follow Asgard’s lead, the dvergar of Niflheim would answer to Hela as well, and he was certain he could get Thor to convince his mortal friends to join, too.

He’d discussed the situation with Tivan, when last he’d visited the Eternal and he’d promised to convince the Xandarians of the fate of everyone’s future if Thanos was not stopped.  They were such conscientious caretakers of their Realms, Nova Prime would likely convince her friends and allies of the need to join forces against the Mad Titan, also. 

Even though Loki and Tivan’s cousin, the Grand Master, weren’t exactly friends, the Trickster thought he’d assist, too.  He did not care for anything or anyone who interfered with his sybaritic way of life.  The slightly goofy, but seriously dangerous Eternal had a planetful of excellent fighters to add to the forces for continued existence. 

Now, he had to find some way to avoid his brother for a short time; it would not do for the Thunderer to know Loki’s next planned visit was to be to his actual, blood relatives.  From what he’d learned earlier, he had two real brothers.  One of them most likely ruled what was left of Jotunheim, all the Trickster had to do was convince them it would be in their best interest to join the coming conflict.  Perhaps, if they survived, he might even offer them the Casket.

While Mischief sought a plausible excuse for leaving after he’d just told Thor he would stay, Thunder saw his friends off home to Midgard.  As soon as they were swallowed by the Bifrost, he turned, intending to seek out his brother. The Guardian halted him with a warning. “He’s no longer here, my Prince.  And before you ask, no, I cannot see where he has gone.”

Thor was understandably upset.  More worried than angry, he immediately set off for Loki’s chambers.  His reasoning, to attempt to find some clue as to where the Trickster had gone, or at worst, to wait for his return.  He only hoped Loki had left his rooms still open to his elder brother.

The tingle of Loki’s usual wards was all that met the Thunderer when he somewhat cautiously pushed through the door to his brother’s suite.  Sighing as he glanced around the empty chambers, Thor wandered sadly into Loki’s bedroom.  He sat on the plush mattress amongst the furs and down-filled velvet comforters, running a hand over silk pillows that carried his brother’s scent.  

He lifted one and held it close, burying his nose in it and inhaling.  As he did, he noticed a folded sheet of paper that had been tucked under the pillow.  Thunder frowned and opened the note.  He immediately recognised Loki’s precise, tiny, runic script in his own special ink.  As Thor expected, the letters disappeared right after he read them.

“Dear Oaf, 

I surmise you are still cuddling my favourite pillow whilst reading this.  (cue eye roll, head shake and snicker).  Hopefully, I am off for only a day or so.  Wait patiently,  _ kjaereste brodir,  _ I will return to you.   Do try to keep out of trouble, you and your shieldmates will be sore needed sooner than you may expect.  

On the off chance you do not see me by dinner hour two days hence, remember who and what I am.  Do NOT bring any of your friends with you.  One Asgardian I should be able to explain away, more will only bring trouble we can ill afford.

I remain yours as always,

Loki”

Paper crumpled in his fist, Thor sat for a moment, head down, trying to remain calm.  Still, the skies darkened with cloud and thunder grumbled close.  The Storm King took several deep, slow breaths and stood.  

There was no point to him remaining in his brother’s rooms, so he would go find one of his friends and spar for a while.  Then, perhaps after a meal in the common hall, they might go down into the town for some entertainment.  Not that he really cared to, but he hoped it would provide a distraction from missing and worrying about Loki.


	37. Chapter 37

                                                                                                        Part VI

                                                                                                           31

Hogun was the first to cross the Storm King’s path.  He readily agreed to getting in some practice with the Crown Prince.  It was rare these days for Thor to have much time for such an indulgence.  Yes, he kept up with his forms and exercise, but to actually have time to ‘play’ with his friends was rare.

“What troubles you, my friend?”  After only a few blows exchanged, Hogun, usually the quiet one,  was prompted to inquire. It was quite apparent Thor’s attention was not really focussed on their sparring.  

“Loki has gone missing... again,” Thor groused.  “I do not know why nor to what purpose. He tells me nothing!”  Thor threw his practise sword to the dirt. 

“Nothing at all?  Or not what you wish to hear?” the Vanir warrior replied.

Thor’s growing temper instantly deflated.  “Aye, I fear you have the right of it, as usual, my friend.  He did leave a note, but it told me nothing.” He sighed and scratched his head.  “Of course, he bespelled the ink so as to make it impossible for me to keep his letter and puzzle it out.”

Hogun grinned, that did sound like the Loki of old.  “Do you recall the wording, Thor? Knowing your brother, there was some hidden message.”  He prompted the bigger god to try and remember.

Thor repeated Loki’s message as exactly as he could, leaving out the more personal part.  Hogun nodded, thinking about what the Jotunn mage had said, what he truly meant and what may have been implied. Loki’s thoughts and actions were often so convoluted as to be almost circular.  The trick was to decide where the circle began and ended.

“So, we have two days before we need worry.  That should give plenty of time to decipher this message.  The brevity of it makes me believe he was being straightforward, my friend.  Well, as plain as Loki ever gets, of course.” Hogun patted Thor’s shoulder with a smile.

The men had wandered over to where the practice weapons were stored as they conversed,  both realising physical exercise was not what was needed. Now they cleaned up a bit and Hogun suggested adding a few more brains to solving the problem.  When Thor concurred, they collected the others of Thor’s usual cadre and headed off to find a quiet tavern to discuss the puzzle.

Loki, meanwhile, strolled nonchalantly amongst the ruins of Utgard.  He winced internally at the unrepaired damage he’d caused with the Bifrost nearly seven years ago.  Finding a Jotunn, any Jotunn, to take him to whomever ruled the remains of Laufey’s people was rather more difficult than he’d expected.  

Finally, frustrated by the time wasted in searching, he drew Laevatein and shouted.  “Is there no one here? No warrior to defend this Realm?”

That got him some results.  “Have you Asgardians no pity?  Have you not yet caused the people of this broken Realm enough pain and suffering?  Look around you, warrior mage. What do you see worth fighting for?” The old frost giant that melted out of the rubble was bent and scarred.

“Is there no one else, Grandfather?  Are you all that remains?” Loki glanced about.

“I am the only one here, little one.  All the others, those that survived your last attack, have fled south.  I am old and useless to them, so rather than take food from the children’s mouths, I remain here.  To die where I lived.”

Loki’s already sore heart clenched.  He had done this. In a mistaken attempt to prove himself worthy of a man that did not even deserve him, did not care for him, had stolen him from his true home.  This frozen and broken world. 

“So is there yet a king amongst you?” he asked gently.  “Any of Laufey’s kin?” 

“You will have to travel far from here and look deep into the mountains to find another worth your blade, Asgardian,” the old one hissed.

“Do not think you can lie to me, Grandfather,”  Mischief answered. “Nor am I here to kill anyone.  I simply need to speak with whomever now rules. I have a proposition for your leader.”

When the crippled giant snorted in disbelief, he sheathed the sword and smiled.  “Possibly, a gift, as well. If we can come to an agreement.”

“What could you possibly possess that one of us might want, seidmader?”  For the second time, the giant referred to Loki’s magic.  He frowned, wondering how the old one knew.

“Why do you call me that?” he asked.  

“You arrived in silence.  No Bifrost Bridge brought you.  Only a mage, a powerful one, can walk the secret paths between the Worlds.”  The giant answered. “You are the dark Prince, are you not? Odin Spearshaker’s youngest?  Come to prove yourself as vicious as your brother?”

“I have been known as such, but I am not truly an Odinson.  And I said I wish harm to no one.” Loki stepped closer to the nine foot tall, blue creature.  “Are you in pain, old one? I can help with that. If you wish it.” He lifted empty hands that glowed a soft gold.

“Why would you help me?” the Jotunn growled, but Loki could see him considering his offer.  He was bent and twisted from old injuries; they had to be causing him pain. He frowned, but did not retreat as Loki moved closer.

“These injuries are not from the war; you fell or were crushed beneath falling ice.  You cannot hunt like this and you are starving,” the Trickster replied, softly. “This was my fault.”  He dropped his eyes and sighed. “I was a young fool; trying to impress the man I thought my father.”

“You!  It was you who broke the world!”  The Jotunn roared in rage. His fists clenched, blades of ice growing from his hands and he lunged crookedly toward Loki.

“I deserve your anger, Grandfather,”  Mischief sighed, “but if you kill me, I cannot repair the damage I have caused.”  He flinched, but did not back away.

“No one can.  Odin Allfather stole the Heart of Jotunheim and the Soul of the World at the end of the War.  Without them, there is no way to heal this broken Realm.” The old giant sobbed, his anger turned to sorrow.

“I can,”  Loki stated, proudly.  “Remember I said I brought a gift?”

“You stole it from the Allfather?”  The giant looked at him more closely.  Loki could see a faint glimmering of hope bloom in his tired, red eyes.  

“I did, but he stole it first.  And by right of birth, it belongs to me.”  Loki watched the Jotunn as the old one slowly put two and two together.  “I would use it as it was meant to be, to remake Jotunheim, to bring back her fertility and... beauty.”

“Only one of royal birth and a mage can wield the Heart in such a manner.  Even Laufey King could only unleash it as a weapon.” He sound confused, but optimistic.  “We have not seen such a one in one thousand years.”

“I am aware,”  Loki nodded, agreeing.

“You... no, it’s impossible.  The babe was killed, when the temple was destroyed.”  The old giant shook his head.

Loki sighed, swirled his hands one over the other and brought the Casket of Ancient Winter from its hiding place.  As he continued to hold it in his bare hands, it worked its magic on his flesh. He turned a deep azure, his eyes became fiery orbs and the markings of his heritage appeared on his skin.

“I am Loki Laufeyjarson.  I believe that makes me the one you thought lost.  Does it not, Grandfather?”

The old warrior cried aloud at the sight, fell to his knees and wailed, rocking back and forth as he hugged himself in shock and disbelief.  He sobbed in joy and Loki learned another falsehood taught Asgardians. The Jotnar could indeed weep, though the old one’s tears glistened more like oily drops than watery.  

“Will you allow me to heal what I can now, old one?”  Loki murmured. “I will need a guide if I am to find my kin.  I was told I have two half-brothers. Do you know if either still lives?”  He quickly rehid the Casket, and approached the kneeling giant. 

“Aye, they were both alive and well when all left here,”  he nodded. “You may do with me as you wish, my Sovereign.  I am yours for whatever time remains to me.” The giant bowed from his knees, his head nearly touching the frozen ground.

“What are you called, Grandfather?” Loki asked.  “It will help me to focus, if I have a name.” He lay his hands on each of the giant’s shoulders and closed his eyes.

“Fritjof, I was named by my bera, my father,” the giant answered.  “I am called Einar now.”

“Well, you need not remain alone, Fritjof,”  Loki smiled. “You will be able to hunt and fight again soon.”   He took a deep breath and the gold light swelled from his hands and encompassed the giant.  

The short space of several breaths passed, and Loki dropped his hands with a gasp.  He swayed on his feet and stepped back, panting. He shook his head, the giant’s injuries had been worse than it had first appeared.  He was exhausted, but feared to let it show. No telling what would happen now the Jotunn was healed.

“Why do you not use the Heart?”  Fritjof boomed. He clambered to his feet, now straight and seeming even taller than before.

“What?” Loki whispered.

“You have tired yourself in healing me.  Why do you not replenish yourself with the Heart?  It is why she was made,” he explained.

“I did not know,”  Loki snapped. “Remember where I was raised.  I only recently learned I am one of your kind.”  

While he spoke, he drew out the Casket once again.  When he placed his hands upon it, he could feel his strength return, the energies of the Heart rushing into him and swirling throughout his body.  It felt like the giddiness that comes with too much to drink, but without the loss of function.

“Is that why you have come?  To rebuild this Realm to revenge yourself on the Allfather?  He will destroy us again!” Fritjof complained, waving his arms, agitatedly.

“No, that would be senseless,”  the Trickster shook his head. “I do need your warriors, but for a much different fight.  One you have fought before. All the Realms must stand together now or all will fall. He comes again, Fritjof; the mad Titan will return to destroy everything in his insane search for love.”

“I recall stories told by my dam’s bera.  A war that was fought by armies of all the Realms against that one whose name is never said aloud.  It took place many centuries past, before the Asgardians decided all the Nine’s fates were theirs to determine.  Before we were restricted to this one Realm by Odin Allfather and his father, that thief of our most beautiful women, Bor Burison.”

The old giant shook his head and waved a hand dismissively.  “But such old wounds need be put aside if what you claim is truth, Loki Laufeyson.  You are called Silvertongue by your, I mean, the Asgardians, are you not?” 

He grinned, “If I had not seen the change the Heart wrought in you, I would hesitate to believe a word from your lips.  But, I will take you to your kin, your brothers who rule what is left of our people. They will not be pleased to see you, I warn you, little mage.  You will have to fight to prove your supremacy. They will not let go the crown easily.”

“Then we shall have no trouble,”  Loki smiled back. “I have no desire to take the reins from their hands.  This may be the world of my birth, but Asgard is my home. I may visit from time to time, but I have no desire to remain here.  My life is there.”

Fritjof frowned for a moment, then his visage cleared.  “Ah, you have a mate already? I understand. She would not survive long in the cold, no?  As fierce as their warriors are in battle, still they are fragile, the Asgardians.”

Loki laughed.  “He certainly would not enjoy the weather, no.”

“He?  Of course, how foolish of me.  Please, my Liege, forgive this old one.  I did not realise you are an  _ invidja. _ ”

“I was raised in this skin and it is the most comfortable one for me.  I do not usually see myself as female, though to you I may seem so.” Loki quickly corrected the old warrior.  “Just because I am a,” he sighed, “a runt, does not make me a woman.”

“I would never assume such, Loki.  All  _ invidjur _ are small and born female.  Because your  _ fjolkyngi _ takes so much energy, you do not grow as large as the  _ hrymthursar _ .  You did say your mate was a male.”

The Trickster was stunned.  He wasn’t abnormal? There were other Jotnar his size?  The shock of learning another lie actually caused him to stumble and pause in his walking.  When the other reached a huge hand toward him, he waved it off. “I’m alright. Just surprised.”

“Odin King has fed you falsehoods many times, I see,” Fritjof nodded sagely.  “He always was the worst of liars.” He looked far ahead and growled. “Night and its storm approaches.  We need to find sustenance and shelter soon, my Liege.”

They had already picked their way completely through the rubble of Utgard City and were crossing a rumpled plain.  Heading south as far as Loki could determine, there were mountains glittering bluely in the distance. He saw nothing in between that seemed promising.

“If those peaks are where we should be headed, if they hold shelter, then I can help, Fritjof.  Point out a spot you would prefer and take my hand.” Loki held one hand to shade his brow as he gazed afar and the other toward the old giant.  

“You would use your seidr for such a simple thing?”  He was shocked. “And take me, too?”

“Why not?  I travel thusly all the time,” Loki replied, confused.

Fritjof made a strange sound; it took Mischief a moment to realise it was a combination of awe and joy.  “You are truly so powerful, my Sovereign? Then we are indeed saved. You will heal us with ease.” He nearly danced in excitement and happiness.  

“First food and rest, old one.  And a safe place to sleep. It seems I have much work to do before I may present my request to my kin.”  He grinned up at the warrior. “It is always best to do so from a position of strength, is it not?”


	38. Chapter 38

                                                                                                          32

Thor and friends spent their evening puzzling over Loki’s words and dinner.  After perhaps a few too many glasses of mead, Volstagg sighed. “What could he possibly mean by ‘who he is’?  We all know who he is, your brother, the Second Prince, Mischief, the Silvertongue.”

Thor’s head came up from where he been morosely studying the damp rings left by his own drinks.  Slapping a hand down, he finally graced his friends with the first smile they’d seen all night. “Of course!  I am a fool! Loki is not only a prince here in Asgard. He is Laufey’s heir, as well!”

“So, ‘who and what’ means he’s most likely gone to visit with his kin, then?”  Fandral asked, a bit unsure.

“No wonder he said you should not bring companions.  Our last visit to that terrible, frozen place did not exactly go well,” Sif remarked.  She lay a hand gently on Thor’s arm. “If he is in Jotunheim, Thor... should you wait, my friend?”

“I shall ask your brother, Sif.  If Heimdall can see him, or at least where he’s been, I’ll know more.  Know if he’s alone, or in danger, or... or hurt.” Thor fretted aloud.

“Do not anticipate trouble, my friend,” Hogun admonished, quietly.  “If you go looking for a problem, you might just create one yourself.”

                                                                                                       *****

Loki had no trouble moving himself and the _hrymthurs_ to the area described to him by the giant.  A dip in the escarpment, it was nearly filled to the same height by a frozen river of ice.  Most of the cracks, huge canted blocks and crevasses were filled in with hard-packed snow, making the walking smooth if not safe.  But Fritjof seemed to know just where to step. Wisely, Loki followed him closely.

He wasn’t too sanguine about sharing the strange stuff the old one had managed to find for them to dine on, however.  Fritjof had dug down thru the snowpack to a buried hollow in the underlying ice. Inside, just enough room for the two of them, but not the carapaced, bluish creature the old warrior had happily dispatched and gutted.  

“Hlifskelar are good eating, my Sovereign.  Here, I’ve carved you the tenderest parts,” Fritjof grinned, holding out a dripping, purplish chunk of flesh.  “We were lucky to find one; they are rare this far from the sea. She must have come to breed or give birth and got caught in a storm.”  

Mischief sighed and shrugged his furs higher.  Holding out a hand, he thought, “ _Well, I’ve eaten worse, I suppose.  At least here, I don’t have to pretend to like it if it’s awful.  Not like some of those ridiculous diplomatic dinners I had to attend.”_  

Slurping happily, Fritjof glanced at his new lord.  “Might this old one ask a question, my Sovereign?” he hazarded.  While still respectful, he seemed unable to hold back his curiosity about something.

Loki looked up from contemplating the hunk of cold meat in his hand and nodded, once.  He’d have to correct the old one soon. This calling Loki his king was likely to cause a misunderstanding if not a real problem with those the Trickster needed to see.  But, for now, he’d let it be.

“Why do you still keep to that form, my Liege?  You would be much more comfortable in your birth skin, I think.  And less energy would be required to remain warm.”  Fritjof looked down and away as soon as Loki scowled.  “Forgive this old one’s temerity.  I had not the right.”  He bowed, head to the ground from where he crouched across the carcass.

“You must cease that,” Loki said, gently.  “This bowing and calling me ‘king’.  I am no one’s king, not anymore.”  He glanced aside, himself.  “But, you are right.  I would, no doubt, be better off as a Jotunn.  I am simply not yet comfortable wearing that form.  A lifetime of conditioning is hard to let go.  And my bro-, my mate is Aesir.  I am not sure he would welcome seeing me as such.”

“Does he know?”  Fritjof blurted, then winced.

“Yes.  We found out nearly together, as adults, though we were raised together.  It tore us apart for a long time.”  Loki sighed.  “We almost did not find each other again.  I, I do not know which of us would be more distressed by seeing me thus.”  He swallowed, “He claims to love me for myself, no matter how I appear, but I am unsure.”  Shrugging, he turned away. “I have much more important things to worry about at the present.”

“I understand.  I am sorry I have disturbed you.”  Fritjof bowed again, settling back against the wall of the ice cave.  “Rest, my Sovereign. We’ve another long trek tomorrow.” He did not mention his worried thoughts of just who his liege’s mate might turn out to be.

“I understand.  I am sorry I have disturbed you.”  Fritjof bowed again, settling back against the wall of the ice cave.  “Rest, my Sovereign.  We’ve another long trek tomorrow.”  He did not mention his worried thoughts of just who his liege’s mate might turn out to be.

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

                                                                                                         33

Having spoken to Heimdall and gained his agreement not to mention Thor’s search to the Allfather, the Thunderer was preparing for a cold, unwelcome hunt in a frozen, forbidding Realm.  He would have the Guardian drop him on Jotunheim this night, after the palace had settled into sleep.

Heimdall could not see Loki directly, but he was able to follow the echoes of Mischief’s passage.  He watched the old Jotunn warrior apparently heal spontaneously and knew no native currently possessed the power to cause it.  Logic said someone who searched for something on that icy world must have done it.  He could think of no one else with a reason to go there.  Then, even the _hrymthurs_ suddenly vanished from his sight.  Now, the Watcher knew.

Informed of the approximate location of the old Jotunn warrior and his direction of travel, the Thunderer nodded agreement with the Watcher’s assessment.  He would start his search where Heimdall lost sight of the old giant.  “You understand I cannot guarantee the Trickster is there, nor that he ever was, my Prince?  It is simply the most likely explanation for what I have seen,” he warned.

“It is he, Heimdall.  I feel it in my gut,” Thor averred.  “Send me.”  The Thunderer strode to the edge of the Observatory and stood facing the opening into the cosmos.  Sighing, with a shake of his head, the Guardian complied, watching as his Prince and future King was sucked into the Bifrost.

Thor landed on the plain outside the ruins of Jotunheim’s former capital.  He could still see the crumbling remains of the ice city’s towers, but they were distant to his present position.  Turning around, the far range of icy peaks, with their glaciers, swirling storms and dangerous passes rose from the wide, undulating tundra before him.  

Shivering in reaction to the sudden and severe change in climate, he huddled into his furs.  It was late night or early morning; hard to tell with the Realm’s leaden skies.  Either way, he needed to find cover, or it was going to be a brutally cold trek up to those mountains.

As before, when his friends and he had first landed, the land seemed desolate; no living thing raised a head nor made a sound.  All the Storm King heard was the wailing of the winds and scritching of ice crystals sweeping over the frozen landscape.  All he could see was miles of snow mounds and sculptured ice in shades of blue, grey and white.

To one born under the starry, azure skies and warmth of Asgard’s golden sun, it was depressing, dark and cold.  Thor did his best to ignore his discomfort, trudging steadily toward where he felt sure he would find his Mischief.  With little to occupy his mind save worry, his thoughts turned to speculation and fancy.

Why had no one ever questioned Loki’s differences?  He looked like none of the royal family, or even Aesir, really.  His habits and preferences were also unusual.  He was subtle, graceful, elegant, circumspect rather than straightforward.  Quiet and always thinking, rarely ever boisterous.

Loki prefered words to action, the shadows to the limelight.  He fought when necessary, but even his style of combat was strange, as he always chose to counter his opponent from a distance if possible, though he was vicious in close combat.  If some fool forced him to fight, they were shown no mercy, his reason given as he never wanted to have to face the same opponent twice.

His skill with seidr went without saying.  No self-respecting Aesir warrior practiced any form of magic, at least none would admit to such.  Loki flaunted his ability, used it to his advantage and, just as often, to others’ detriment.

And his little brother was a magpie.  Loki had always been proud of his talent for sneaking into places where he should not go and stealing trinkets to prove to his big brother that he could.  Thor had appreciated the sweets brought him as children, laughed when Loki stole some maid’s baubles when they were youths.  Often it was a girl he fancied and Loki let him return the pretty.  But the Trickster had never really outgrown that avaricious tendency and as an adult, he’d gotten in trouble a few times, the few when he’d been caught.  Freya never really forgave him for the necklace or the cloak.  

Thor sighed, as pleasant as his fonder memories of Mischief were, he had just as many sad and disturbing ones.  Their fights as children, arguments when older, the vengefulness Loki could so easily display when forced into something he disliked.  Thunder put a hand to his side, that last time Loki’d stabbed him on Midgard still ached when he was weary.

As he was now, to the point where he nearly missed the faint tracks in the blowing snow.  Almost obliterated, there were two sets, one normal sized and another much larger. Facing the ice cliffs, just as Thor was, they showed two individuals standing together, taking a few steps, standing still again... and then they simply stopped.  

Grinning as he straightened, Thor felt a new burst of energy.  He’d found them, well found where Loki and that old giant had stood, at least.  And now he knew he was headed in the right direction. Whatever his little brother searched for, it must be somewhere ahead, in those mountains.


	40. Chapter 40

                                                                                                         34

All that remained of Jotnar civilization hid from the fierce nature of the wild weather of the high peaks, deep valleys and narrow passes through the shield wall mountains.  On Thor’s side lay the great, windswept plain where once stood the glistening city of Utgard, the capital and seat of Kings.  On the other, the deep, encompassing, mostly frozen sea.  The people huddled far below the raging storms of their broken world in caves both natural and self-carved.

It was here that Fritjof planned to lead Laufey’s heir, to his kin and what remained of their people.  It would be a difficult journey, for the old warrior knew of the ancient refuge but had never actually set foot in the place.  He could not, therefore, give Loki an accurate enough description for the mage to use to transport them directly.  So they would have to brave the storms, the crumbling ice and rock, and the native wildlife just as everyone else who had made it here had done.

The current king worried and wondered what was occurring above.  He’d just been informed by his younger brother of an event he was certain heralded no good for his reign.  Byleistr, more sensitive to the voice of the world, had just come to him.  Informed hesitantly due to the nature of what he’d felt, Helblindi had been too disturbed to lash out at his cringing kinsman.  

There was magic in use somewhere and, as if that weren’t enough, the Bifrost had touched the world once more.  Though this time it was as a feather, not the hammer of when the world was cracked.  Still, it meant the monsters from the golden Realm were back.

So he fretted and paced and finally, decided to send a scout to try and find the _fjolkyngi_ user.  Hopefully, a late arriving _invidja,_ they needed a healer desperately.  Hopefully, whomever the mage might be would be found by his man before the Aesir caught her.   

But the king didn’t hold much hope.  Ever since Laufey King had attempted to annex Midgard, the people’s future had grown bleaker and bleaker.  Helblindi feared those ancient sisters had abandoned their younger kindred completely.

Loki’d finally given in to the need to conserve energy.  Even though he felt the cold less than a true As, his strength was still slowly being sapped by the pervasiveness of his birth world’s frigid atmosphere.  So, before he and the old warrior left the small cave and began their trek, he took a moment and shifted.

Shuddering involuntarily at the azure hue of his skin, Loki clenched his fists and took a breath.  When he turned and looked at Fritjof, he was shocked.  The elder Jotunn stared at him, mouth open in surprise.  Then he grinned in delight, confusing the Trickster further.

Snappishly asked why, he laughed and replied, “You need not fear your appearance, my Liege.  You are beautiful, the prettiest _invidja_ I’ve ever seen.  But then, your Line has always bred good looking people.”  

“I’m what?  You think I’m... pretty?”  Loki didn’t know whether to be pleased or insulted.  

“I suppose it will take some time for you to become used to reactions like mine.  You should be prepared, however.  You are going to receive a lot of proposals.”

“Pro... proposals?”  Loki sputtered.  “As in... marriage proposals?”  

“Well, those, too.  I meant requests to mate, though.  Not only are you lovely to look at, you are young and strong, and healthy.   _Hrymthursar_ will fight over you.  Helblindi King will not appreciate the disturbance you will cause.”

Loki thought quietly for a few moments as they trudged through a patch of heavier snow.  Perhaps he could use this new information to his advantage.  He would need Fritjof’s cooperation.  Time to see just how much he could rely on the healed warrior.

“I have a serious and dangerous request I must make of my brother king, Fritjof.  I think, perhaps, it might be best if he has learned to trust me before I reveal myself.  I will need your help, my friend.  Can I rely on you?  Will you support me in this?”

Loki peered up into the other’s slight frown.  “I will require circumspection and silence; your full cooperation, no hesitance in agreeing with whatever claim I make.  Do you understand?”

“You wish me to follow your lead, even if you lie to Helblindi King?  You will not reveal that you possess the Heart of Jotunheim, correct?”  Fritjof sounded unsure of the necessity of such actions.

“Exactly, Fritjof.  Not until I can be sure of his compliance with my request.  It is essential to our survival that I have it.  All the Realms of Yggdrasil depend on my success in this.”  Loki averred, fiercely.  His vehemence set the other back slightly, making him blink and nod slowly.

Finally, acceding in recognition of knowledge far beyond his own, he murmured, “You have it, my Liege.  I am yours, fully.”  He crossed his hands over his chest and bowed so deeply Loki could see the back of his neck.

“And stop calling me that.  If I am to appear as simply another _invidja_ , you will refer to me as Luka.  You found me, wandering, lost.”  Loki shimmered again and his aspect changed to appear more feminine, slighter and younger.  The crown of his heritage disappeared from his brow.

Pulling a picture of typical _invidja_ garb from the warrior’s mind, his Asgardian armour and leathers disappeared, replaced by a pleated skin kilt and a white pelt shawl.  Fur lined, knee high boots and jewelry of shiny bits of minerals, polished bone and teeth decorated his hair, ears, throat and waist.  Engraved metal cuffs adorned shapely limbs.  Fritjof’s eyes widened and he nodded again, silently agreeing.

Not long after, Fritjof held up a hand, halting his and Loki’s progress.   Head up, chin tilted, he obviously was listening to something.  “Do you hear that, my Li... Luka?”  When the Trickster frowned, he added quietly, “Footsteps.  We are being watched.”

Mischief growled softly, turning to face back the way they’d come.  Seeing and hearing nothing unusual, (as far as he could tell), he scowled and lifted a glowing hand.  Fingers spread, palm out, he waved in a panning motion across his entire field of vision.  Loki turned a full circle as he did, not stopping until he faced Fritjof once more.

“There is another behind you, a good distance off, hiding in a depression.  He seems... cautious.  I cannot see if he is alone, but I think so.”  Loki informed the giant.  He did not mention the other being he’d felt, the one coming across the same path he and the warrior had followed.

“Can you send me behind the hidden one?”  Fritjof whispered, fiddling with a pouch hung on his belt.  It seemed like the pair had merely paused momentarily for him.  

“Possibly.  It would be easier and less difficult to merely freeze him in place,”  Loki murmured back.  “Will that suffice?”

Chuckling, the giant warrior nodded.  “Oh, I cannot wait to see his expression!”  He rubbed his hands together in glee.  “It has been too long since I have held the superior position.”

Loki nodded, his expression wry; he understood all too well.  He motioned quickly, swirling spread fingers and curling them into a fist.  “Go,” he commanded.  The old Jotunn spun on a heel and leapt to obey.

Not bothering to watch, the Trickster closed his eyes for a moment.  In his mind, he could now feel his erstwhile brother’s approach.  He had ‘tagged’ Thor earlier so he could track his whereabouts and follow his progress.  The little seidr mark allowed him to monitor Thunder’s health, as well.

_Norns damn him!  I told him to wait!  Now I must either find a way to slow his progress or speed my own.  If he catches up before I’m ready, before I am accepted by the current king, he’s going to ruin everything.  Thor, you are an idiot!_

Loki had followed Fritjof toward the scout’s hiding place, but at a more sedate pace.  Now, frowning in thought, he met them in a small dip in the ground.  Fritjof stood over a much younger giant, his foot planted in the center of his back.  With a swift, sharp gesture, Loki released the scout from his paralysis.  “Why do you spy on us?” he snarled, soft and dangerous.

“Forgive, _Invidja_ !  I beg you!  Helblindi King sent me.  Byleistr Prince felt your _fjolkyngi_.  I was sent to bring you to the King.  And to warn... the Bifrost opened again!  There are Aesir beasts coming!”  The young giant trembled, his face in the snow, hands clasped over his head.  He never even attempted to look up at Loki.

Fritjof watched his liege as Loki stood quietly, scowling in contemplation of this news.  Narrow eyed, he found it interesting that his youngest brother could sense seidr.  He was not pleased to know his brother, the king, was aware of Thor’s arrival, however.  That was a complication he could have done without.

“What shall I do with this one, _fru_ Luka?”  Fritjof grinned and grew an ice blade from his right fist.  His merry smile let Loki know this was all in show, simply to intimidate their captive.  

“Please, I meant no harm!  I only... “

“Silence!”  ‘Luka’ snapped.  “Let the fool up, my warrior,” he purred at Fritjof.  No sense in allowing the youngster to get any silly ideas if Fritjof’s assessment earlier of his appearance was accurate.

Apparently it was.  As the younger giant climbed to his feet, he peeked out from under a lowered head at Loki.  Wide eyes and a muffled gasp could not disguise his appreciative reaction.

Loki, nevertheless, strode boldly up to him and pushed Fritjof aside in seeming annoyance.  The big warrior growled a warning to the younger, who dropped his eyes again. Loki reached out and lay fingertips against the cowering scout’s temple.  “Ah,” he gloated, “So, that’s where they hide.”

Now, with an accurate destination to reach, he could easily gain at least a day on Thor.  Calling Fritjof to him, he grasped the scout’s upper arm and held his other hand out to the warrior.  Instants later, they simply appeared in what passed for Helblindi’s throne room.

It caused quite the stir.  The king had been listening to several of his counselors whining about the conditions in the fastness.  As few as they were, still the people were crowded, their quarters cramped.  It was stuffy, people were hungry and quarrelsome, the children suffered from lack of space to run and play, there were few elders to teach them, etc, etc, ad infinitum.  

Helblindi sighed, and even as he was about to inquire just how did the others expect him to solve their problems, the strangers appeared with his scout held between them.  Obviously, they had taken him and he’d led them right back here instead of simply observing and reporting.  The king snarled and stood, lifting himself above all the rest.

“What is the meaning of this?”  He roared. “Tjiatsi, report!”

The young Jotunn, still reeling from the disorientation of his unexpected Walk, stumbled and mumbled.  “Uh, I, uh... my King!”  He fell to his knees, head bowed.

“Peace, oh King of the World!”  Loki soothed.  “The young one has just suffered a shock.”  He smiled silkily at Helblindi and sauntered smoothly forward through the throng of counselors.  They parted in surprise, allowing him and Fritjof, who followed on Loki’s heels, close to the throne.

“And just who might you be, _invidja_?  Where have you been all this time?”  Helblindi glared down at the small, gorgeous little Jotunn.  And a powerful one, too.  Inside he was dancing in glee; had he not just wished for someone like this?

Fritjof stepped up beside Loki and bowed low.  “If I may, Helblindi King? This is _fru_ Luka, whom I found wandering the old City, lost in a storm.”  

Helblindi peered closely at the elder warrior.  “Einar? Is that you, old one?”  He couldn’t believe his eyes.  The former cripple was completely healed, healthy and strong again.  He turned a very speculative gaze on this Luka. “Your doing, _fru_?”

Luka spread her arms and bowed, her eyes remaining on Helblindi’s face.  “It was, my King.  Fritjof saved me; I could do nothing less.”

She smiled and looked him over.  So, this was his brother; Laufey’s middle child.  Loki wondered where the youngest brother might be.  As a sensitive, he would actually be the more dangerous to the Trickster’s plans.  But, right now, he had a king to charm.


	41. Chapter 41

                                                                                                          35

Heimdall kept close watch over his Prince.  It was dangerous enough traveling that frozen Realm with companions and Thor was alone, slogging slowly across the frigid plain, braving storm winds, needles of ice and heavy snow.  He could barely see two steps ahead of himself, head bent so low against the blow, he’d never see any living danger until whatever creature would already be upon him.  And there were several types that would quite happily eat him if they could.

In order to keep himself from freezing to death, he’d walked through the night.  Carrying a magicked torch from the Trickster’s chambers was all that prevented a fall into a crevasse.  Going on instinct alone, Thunder slowly closed on Mischief’s position.

He’d found where Loki and some other, he assumed a lone giant, had spent the night and had eaten.  The creature’s remains still lay before the small cavity in the glacier, already picked clean to the bone.  Thor shuddered at the thought of his finicky little brother forced to consume raw flesh.

Even though it was still day, Thor decided he would also rest.  At least curled up in the hollow, he was out of the gale and blowing snow.  Snuggled down in his furs, the torch planted between him and the opening, he closed his tired eyes and slept for a few hours.

While Loki flirted and Thor slept, Asgard’s mighty king fretted just like every parent with an errant child.  Finally giving up the search from Hlidskjalf, he slapped a palm to the arm of his throne.  Grumbling to himself, he stumped from the audience hall to the Observatory.  Arriving to see Heimdall already coming to meet him, Odin sensed something might be amiss.

“Ach, you anticipate my approach, as always, old friend.  I suppose you know my request, as well?” the king grumped.   

Smiling at Odin’s grouchiness where his heir was concerned, Heimdall half hid it with a bow.  “I believe I might, my King.  You are concerned for Thor.  You need not be.  He is well, old friend.”  

“I am glad, Watcher, but I am more concerned with his whereabouts at the moment.”

Heimdall sighed; he’d feared this would happen.  Though he had promised Thor, he could not ignore a direct question from his king.  “He is not here, my King.  He is not in any danger at the moment.”

“I am well aware he is not at home.   **Where** in all the Nine is he, Heimdall?  And if he has pledged you to silence, then this is a command from your king!”  Odin near shouted.

Head bowed, the Guardian gave in.  “He has followed his former brother to that one’s birth Realm, Allfather.  He would not listen to my caution that he should not go, nor even listen to the mage.  The Jotunn told him to wait here for his return.”

**“What!**  Thor is on Jotunheim?  Chasing that... that lying, thieving, ungrateful, ergi, little monster of a  _ fjandi _ !  I will  **kill** him once I see him again.  Tear out his beating heart and choke him with it!”  Odin ranted, fury spitting from his one good eye in sparks of golden seidr.

“Perhaps you might think again on that, my king.  I care not for the Jotunn at all, but he did complete the tasks you set him, and admirably quickly.”  Heimdall responded, softly. Even he was not above Odin’s rage.

“Of all beings in the Nine, you defend him?”  Odin was too astonished to react in anger.

“He is working toward gathering a strong enough force to counter the coming crisis, Allfather.  You have seen it as well as I.  If you end him now, all that will fall apart and Asgard will burn, my King.  None of us wish for that to happen.”  Heimdall placed a gentle hand on the old king’s shoulder.  “You will also lose Thor forever.”

“He’s only doing it, no doubt, to save his own sorry ass,” Odin complained.  “If he thought he could get away with it, he’d let us burn.”

“I doubt it, Allfather.  Loki still considers this Realm his home... and it is Thor’s.  You taught him to love the Thunder too well.  He will do anything to keep Thor’s regard.”

Odin slumped in defeat and thumped down onto the steps to Hofud’s pedestal.  “I know it, Heimdall.  And my fool of a son loves the creature more than he does even me.  I should have listened to you in the beginning.  But once Frigga saw him, she fell in love and it was too late.”  

 


	42. Chapter 42

                                                                                                         36

Loki was treated to a meal and a bath by Jotunheim’s ruler and council.  He knew after eating and a short rest he would be expected to perform an  _ invidja’s _ duties.  The idea did not bother him; he would use the Jotnar’s exigency to his advantage.  He was aware of how desperately they needed him, or rather someone with his talents and abilities.  

So, while he prepared, he called one of the royal servants and bade that one go to the common places.  He was to bring to the throne room the sickest, weakest and the youngest that required healing. And Loki insisted no deference be made for standing or caste among the needy.  He would heal all.

The thrall bowed to the ground, trembling in shock and a little fear.  He knew there would be complaints from those in high positions. But an  _ invidja’s _ demand was not to be overridden.

When Loki, trailed by Fritjof, (who had taken it upon himself to be the mage’s unofficial guardian), sauntered into the audience hall, he was taken aback by the sheer number of patients awaiting him.   _ So many, _ he frowned,  _ and these are just the worst cases.   _ He inhaled deep, mentally rolling up sleeves and girding himself for a long and tiring day.

“Are you sure you wish to take all these now,  _ fru  _ Luka?”  Helblindi asked, in concern.  He didn’t want the wonderful little creature exhausted immediately.  She had a lot of work ahead of her. “There are more further inside that could not be moved.  Should you see to them first?” 

Surprised and dismayed, Loki thought for a moment.  “Will they survive until the morrow?” he finally asked.  It was important for establishing his cachet that his first working be observed by as many as possible.  Most importantly, anyone who might have the king’s ear.

Helblindi looked to his shamans and advisors.  While the medics harrumphed and fussed, the counselors nodded.  “Whatever the  _ invidja _ wishes shall be done.  We are hers to command; with your approval, of course, Helblindi King.”  

While they wrangled, Luka was moving amongst the sick and injured, assessing and assigning priorities.  She murmured quietly to Fritjof, telling of her decisions regarding order of treatment. Most of the children were placed at the head of the line, regardless of status or adult protests.  Anyone who complained got a glare from her and a growl from the warrior. 

Loki glanced aside at the old Jotunn and murmured once more.  Returning to the front of the room, just before the throne, he turned back to face the crowd.  Coming to stand beside him, Fritjof raised both arms and bellowed, “You will all be silent!  _ Fru _ Luka requires quiet to work.  Now, you may bring the first one.”  He curled his fingers at a mother with a sick and injured babe.

Helblindi, with lifted brows at the impertinence, leaned back on his throne.  He intended to watch closely, this intriguing stranger who’d appeared out of nowhere.  There was something off about her, and at the same time, vaguely familiar.

Byleistr slunk close beside his elder brother shortly thereafter.  “She is an odd one, is she not, my King?” Helblindi gave him a questioning look and he dropped his eyes, but continued, “I know not why, but, she reminds me of our bera.  Perhaps it is her attitude.” He shrugged, apologetically.

The Jotunn king scowled deeper and one hand lifted from the arm of his throne to his chin.  Other than that, he gave no sign of any concern, though he continued to watch her work. Several hours later, having grown slightly nervous and more than curious, he decided to interrupt her.  So far, she’d shown no signs of tiring, moving from one patient to the next smoothly. Quietly curing whatever ailed that one and going to the next after giving a few soft words and a smile at the effusive thanks she received.

The hall was filled with the sibilant sounds of whispered conversations.  News was being passed back to those not yet treated and questions sent forward to those who could see the healings as they took place.  The atmosphere grew more and more excited and cheerful; Helblindi King began to worry that this little  _ invidja _ was dangerous.  He had never heard of her, and anyone as powerful as she obviously was should have had her name spread far and wide.

Fritjof noticed the king’s growing unease and the prince’s frightened whispers with a frown on his face.  He gently lay a ‘supportive’ hand on Loki’s arm. As he helped Luka rise, he murmured low enough that only she would hear.  “My Liege. You must slow down. You are causing the king and prince concern. Not wise, Loki.” 

She nodded and staggered slightly as she rose, feigning a greater weariness than she felt.  A hand to her brow, she allowed the old warrior to lead her to the steps below the dais. Seated there, she smiled privately as Fritjof requested a short period of rest, food and drink for his tired lady.

Helblindi sighed and relaxed, waving a servant to go and fulfill the old one’s request.  So, she wasn’t tireless after all. He glanced aside at his younger brother and was not happy to still see a concerned frown on Byleistr’s smooth features.  “What?” he hissed, annoyed. Sometimes the prince worried unnecessarily and Helblindi prayed to their ancestors this was one.

“There’s something...”  He tilted his head and scowled.  “Something not right... I see only a blurred aura, Brother.  She’s hiding something. She’s not who she seems.” 

“Why would anyone do so and then simply help us, By?  She’s not even asked for payment!” The King complained.

Byleistr just looked at his brother.  “Not yet, anyway,” was all he said. It was enough to whet the king’s fears again.  He decided he needed to speak with this apparently selfless creature once more.

Approached with a request to join the king at table, Luka could not safely refuse.  Rising with help, she slowly made her way. Following the servant out of the main hall to a smaller, deeper chamber, Loki surmised he would be facing more questions.  Over a meal did not mean safety, so he kept the old warrior close. Just in case. 

Helblindi paced, waiting on the  _ invidja’s _ arrival.  She was an enigma, albeit a welcome presence so far.  He hoped his brother was wrong in this case. She was lovely, strong, young, healthy.  And he needed an heir. 

Perhaps she could even help with his other problem.  By had felt the Bifrost touch the World, so surely Luka had, as well.  She might be able to tell him more, where the Aesir had landed, how many they were, how soon they might reach this sanctuary, where his scouts had gotten to.

They fenced over dinner, pleasantries exchanged, questions asked and politely diverted.  Luka turned many back to Helblindi, asking for his history and interests, deftly changing subjects time and again until the king’s head spun.  Diplomacy, delay, diversion was Loki’s forte. He was called the Silvertongue for good reason. 

Until the very last, where Helblindi asked why he had eaten so very little.  “You must need to replenish your energy, by now, my dear. Does nothing here appeal?”  He gestured across the platters of what Loki guessed were Jotunn delicacies. 

“The  _ fru _ does not wish to disparage your table, Helblindi King,” Fritjof interjected from where he stood behind Luka’s chair.  “But, she requires protein, fresh and concentrated. Have you no fish or flesh available?” He knew very well Loki was unused to the foods the Jotnar ate.

Loki hissed, feigning embarrassed displeasure at the interruption.  The old warrior immediately bowed, murmuring an apology. “It is of no importance, Ein... Fritjof,” Helblindi waved an annoyed hand.  “Whatever the  _ fru _ wishes, she need only ask.”  He flicked a glare in the nearest servitor’s direction.  It sent the giant scrambling.

“There is one small thing,” Loki carefully mentioned.  “I would like to visit your place of worship. You do have one somewhere close?  I never made it to Utgard-temple. That is why Fritjof found me wandering the city ruins.”  Loki managed to look contrite and yet, alluring at the same time.

“Of course,” Helblindi nodded.  “As soon as you’ve eaten, if you like.  And I have a request of you, also a small thing, we can help each other,” he smiled.  Seeming friendly, it was a shark’s smile in reality. Loki knew those very well. 


	43. Chapter 43

                                                                                                         37

Thor hadn’t smiled in a while.  The Thunderer was beginning to feel the effects of prolonged exposure to the vicious climate of this darkling Realm.  Over the last hours, while Loki was busy healing and making an impression, Asgard’s prince was slogging steadily toward those high peaks where he knew in his heart his love hid.

A frigid, black as pitch night had passed into a cold, dark and dreary day.  Thor had eaten nothing save a pressed square of dried fruit and grain, drank only some water he carried beneath his outer robes.  He was weary, cold and hungry, but mostly, he missed his brother. He worried for Loki, his health and his safety in this forsaken Realm of ice and snow.

The big blond god was feeling depressed and very alone.  He’d seen nothing since his arrival. No Jotnar, no animals, not even any sign of any living creature, save those few prints in the snow.  He was beginning to think this world completely abandoned, that nothing had survived Loki’s mistaken attempt to destroy his own race. And to believe the tracks he had found were probably magically preserved just for him to find.  His own vanished after only a few steps, swept away by the constant wind and scouring snow and ice crystals.

Reaching the base of the glacier at last, the Thunderer finally found a few small signs that something still lived in this frozen Realm.  Steps carved into the river of ice led up to an almost hidden opening. They had been fairly well maintained, kept level and swept clean of debris,         obviously still in use very recently. 

If he closed one eye and turned his head, he thought he could make out several faint paths leading out into the vast tundra he’d just spent almost two days crossing.  Hopefully made by some Jotnar survivors and not just native beasts that laired above. The Lord of Storms was certain he could feel his little brother near. Most likely somewhere inside the ice cave before Thor.  Hitching his belt higher and resettling his fur-lined cloak, Asgard’s golden son prepared to enter, knowing he was walking into great danger.

                                                                                                            *****

Helblindi had led Luka to the refuge’s ancient temple, just the two of them.  It was as much a place of remembrance as worship. There were carvings of the ancestors of all the most important clans on the walls, the royal family taking preeminence, centered behind the altar stone.

“You have never seen this before,” the king stated, rather than asked.  “How is that possible?” Luka stared around her, wonder plain on her face.  

Breaking off his awed gaze, Loki cleared his throat as he thought of how to answer.  Sighing and sinking to his knees before the empty pedestal meant to hold the Heart, he bowed his head.  Helblindi kept silent, assuming the  _ invidja _ was either praying or communing with her ancestors.

Straightening, but not rising, Luka glanced aside at the king.  “I suppose you will not be satisfied until you know all, my king.  Yes?” 

“Your kind has ever kept secrets,  _ fru _ Luka.  I will be satisfied with who you are and why you have come to us only now.”  The bigger giant crossed arms over his chest and frowned down at her. 

Now Loki did stand and placed his hands on each side of the plinth of carved and rune inscribed ice.  It recognised his touch as royalty and began to softly shine. “As you have surmised, I have not been here before now.  Nor have I ever seen these caves.” He did not move when Helblindi strode closer and around the side of the altar, wondering, the better to see his face.

“I was raised... elsewhere.  Not on Jotunheim at all. This is only my second visit to this world  since my birth at the end of the last war.” 

“You were orphaned?  Who took you in? How... where did they find you?”  Helblindi was horrified. He could not imagine anything so terrible for one of the Jotnar.  To be brought up away from the World, never to have known the beauty of her windsongs, the peace of the snows, the calm of the ice, the joy of hunting the creatures of the mountains and plain, was truly heartbreaking. 

Luka must be near overwhelmed with new sensations she did not understand, and still her first inclination was to help strangers.   The King did not know how she managed it, she should be reeling in shock. His admiration for her strength grew exponentially. 

She gave him an odd glance, rather calculating, as if she was deciding how much to tell him.  “I was told by those who raised me that I had been abandoned, to die of exposure.” She ignored the king’s noise of protest and continued, “An Aesir warrior found me, in a nest of furs, in the temple.”

Helblindi gasped, a hand instinctively reaching for Luka to offer sympathy.  She slid around the pillar, keeping it between them. Her hands never left the cap though.  

“You were raised on Asgard?” he whispered, in despair.  “Amongst those monsters? How ever did you survive?”

“Well, I don’t normally look like this.  I have only recently tried wearing my birth skin.  In fact, it has only been a few years since I learned of my true origins.”

“They forced their own form on you?  That’s... that’s... barbaric!” The king was aghast.

“It insured my comfort, Helblindi King.  I most likely would not have lived to adulthood if left as I appear now.  Even this is not my true form, however.” Luka hesitated, licking suddenly dry lips.

Helblindi frowned; she was still hiding something?  What more could there be? What could be worse than what he’d already learned?  Before he could think of a way to get her to continue, she shook her head.

“Enough of this maudlin line of thought.  What’s done is past. You had a request you wished to make?”  

“By is somewhat sensitive to the ripples seidr causes in the pulse of the World, though he as no  _ folkyngi _ of his own,” the king began.

“Go on,” Luka encouraged.

“He told me he felt the touch of the Bifrost upon the World.  Shortly after you arrived. But, he cannot See well enough to say where and how many Aesir have invaded.  I hoped perhaps you might?” Hope plain in his features, Loki could tell his half-brother had only put aside his suspicions and questions for later.

He sighed, closing his eyes and making a production of appearing to Search for an answer to Helbindi’s question.  Taking another deep breath after a moment of silence, he smiled up at the larger Jotunn. “You’ve nothing to fear, Helblindi King.  There is only one and he searches only for me.”

Helblindi’s eyes grew wide.  “You can actually tell who it is?”

Loki laughed.  “Only one fool of an As would dare to invade this Realm on his own.  My idiot of a brother, well, adopted brother, I suppose.”

“Your brother?”  The king repeated, stunned.  The implications were impossible.  The interloper had to be Asgard’s crown prince.  Everyone knew the man had no fear of anything. He stuttered, “B... b... but, that would make you... no, you can’t be!”

“I did say this is not my normal aspect, did I not, Helblindi King?  And that I held a possible gift for you?” Loki reminded the shocked giant.  

“You... you are... Odin’s second son?  The Dark Prince? The seidmader?” He sank down to sit on a step.  “Why would you come here? Why do this?” 

“Ah, now we come to the crux of the matter.”  Loki crooned, smiling his own shark smile. His eyes glittered with glee; he loved this part of a scheme, revealing just how he’d manipulated his quarry.  “Finally, you ask the right questions.” 

He sat down also, just out of his true brother’s reach, (he hoped).  “I need your help, Helblindi. There is a war coming that will devastate all if we do not work together to stop Him.  The Mad Titan returns... Brother. All the Realms together will be needed to defeat him.”

Helblindi shook his head and put a hand to his brow.  He was still trying to make sense of all he’d just heard.  Suddenly, one word uttered by Luka... no, Loki if what she said was truth, registered.  “Why did you call me brother?” he wondered. “If Thor is your brother? Wait, it was Odin King himself who found you?”  

“Yes,” Loki  murmured, “and he lied to me about my origins all my life.”  

“Then the temple where you were discovered, it was the Great Temple in Utgard, where the Heart of the Realm...”  Helblindi suddenly grew pale and short of breath. “You... you... are Loptr. My older sibling whom we all thought killed.  You are our bera’s heir!” 

He leapt to his feet, instant rage darkening his face.  “You want the throne! You would take everything from me?  NO!” Blades of ice suddenly grew from his hands and armour formed on his body.  

Before he could lunge at Loki and attack, the seidmader’s hands glowed and he made a pass between them.  A gold, transparent shield sprang up and the king crashed against it. Loki waved his hands again and Helblindi froze in place, held by both magic and ice.  

He was completely aware, just unable to move.  Growling in frustration, he watched as Loki stood and resumed his usual form.  It only made him angrier to see his elder now appear as an As. 

“Before you have a stroke, listen to what I have to say, Brother.”  Loki stood directly before Helblindi. His hands were open and empty, his expression ernest.  

“I **do not** want your throne.  As I told Fritjof, I may visit occasionally, but Asgard is my home.  I will help repair the damage I caused and if you agree to assist in the coming battle, I will leave this here.”  With that, Loki passed one hand over the other and the Casket of Ancient Winter appeared in his grasp. 

Helblindi’s eyes bugged nearly out of their sockets.  If he had not been held by Loki’s seidr, he would have collapsed.  The moan he released sounded as though he had been mortally wounded.  

Loki, meanwhile, spun on a heel, hands coming up glowing, one holding a blade.  He heard the gasp from behind him, from the doorway and was prepared for another assault. 

It was the youngest Laufeyson.  Byleistr stood, mouth agape as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing.  His brother frozen by magic, an As holding a knife in one hand and the Heart in the other, and Luka nowhere to be found.  

He frowned, confused; the stranger’s hand was turning blue.  He looked back at his face and it also coloured, the Kin Lines becoming clear as the blue of his skin deepened.  When By realised he was seeing his father’s crown upon the stranger’s forehead, he wailed and fell down. 

“You are Loptr!  My sis- brother! We thought you were dead!”  He looked up, joy and fear mixed together on his face.  “You are the  _ invidja _ ?  Why have you come home?  What do you want?” 

Then he stared at Helblindi.  “He wants the throne?” 

“Oh, for Ymir’s sake!”  Loki snorted. “No, Byleistr, I only want you and Helblindi King to join me in the fight of our lives.  To save all our lives, and those of everyone in all the Realms, in fact. As I was just explaining to your King.”  Loki made it plain he still considered his brother the ruler of their home.

He looked back at Helblindi who still seemed unsure and, with a sigh and an eye roll, released him from his paralysis.  The king sat right where he’d stood, shocked immobile.

“You truly do not wish to rule?  You are the Soul of the World, Eldest.  You can have, do anything you want.” Helblindi shook his head in disbelief.

“In that case, I would have you send Fritjof and a few warriors to collect the Odinson.  Before the oaf kills himself falling into a glacier or gets eaten by one of your lovely predators.  Oh, and do try to bring him here in one, undamaged piece.” 

Helblindi and Byleistr exchanged a disbelieving glance.  “You want us to keep him alive? Thor, the Giant Killer?”  

Loki sighed; he’d expected this, but it didn’t make him happy.  “He’s changed. He is still a fool and too quick to anger, but he has learned tolerance of other’s differences.”  He stared pointedly at his kin. “I expect no less from you. Give him a chance and you will not be disappointed, I think.”

 


	44. Chapter 44

                                                                                                         38

Thor was still climbing the stair up to the cave when he was discovered.  He’d only heard the distant howling of the huge predators called dire wolves, though they bore no resemblance to the wolves of Asgard nor Midgard.   One moment alone, the next he was surrounded by frost giants that had just melted out of the ice cliffs.

He froze, unsure of even attempting to draw a weapon.  The Jotnar were armed, but not threatening attack yet. The opponents stared at one another for a few seconds before anyone moved.  The first was an old warrior and his reaction confused the blond god. Fritjof smiled at him and then chuckled. 

“Well, As, it appears my King is correct.  You are a bold one to come alone. But, we have always heard that the Golden Son of Asgard has no fear.  You will come with us quietly and no harm shall befall you.” He nodded as if expecting Thor to obey without question.

“And why should I do as you say?  The Laufeyson is no king of mine.”  Thor felt he had to establish himself as strong before these large... beings.  He couldn’t quite call them people, but he could no longer refer to them as monsters, either.  Not if they had produced someone like his Loki. 

“You will come peacefully or we shall bind you and drag you, Odinson,” Fritjof frowned.  “You will come because Helblindi King commands it and the Soul of the World has requested your undamaged hide be brought to her.”  Now the old one growled and motioned the others forward.

Thor now saw that they did indeed carry bindings as well as weapons.  Several of the warriors approaching grinned, shaking their ropes and chains cheerfully.  He backed a step, lifting his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright, I’ll come. No need for that.”

He looked to the old one and asked, “What are you called, old one?  Have any of you by chance seen another of my people? A more slender male, dark-haired...”

“I am Fritjof once again, Prince Thor.  Thanks to the Soul, who found me dying and healed me.  It is because of her you still breathe.” He studied Thor closely, then shook his head, sighing.  “No accounting for taste, I suppose. Whatever she sees in you is beyond  **my** understanding.”

Thor scowled, completely at a loss to figure out the giant’s comment.  He had no idea who this ‘Soul of the World’ might be, but he was certain they had never met.  As he was marched up the remaining steps and through the twisting, glistening, icy corridors, he pondered on it.

Somewhere along the way, he remembered Heimdall’s vision.  Loki had found and healed a crippled  _ hrymthurs _ before the creature disappeared from the Watcher’s Sight.  Could it be this Fritjof? That would mean the one he called the ’Soul of the World’ was Loki.  But the giant had said ‘she’. What?

“Might I ask a question, Fritjof?”  Thor requested, gently. The giant glanced down and nodded, so he continued.  “This Soul of the World, uh, person. You know her well?”

“I am acquainted with this particular  _ invidja _ for less than a week, Odinson, but I owe her my life.  She may command me to do whatever she wishes. I am hers for the rest of my time in this Realm.”  Fritjof’s voice was filled with reverence and fervently so. 

“You met just outside the old City, did you not?”  Thor inquired. He was stunned to realise these people, and yes, he was beginning to see they were people, already held his brother in such high esteem.  Fritjof chuckled and agreed, again with a nod. 

“I am not sure which of us was the more surprised, at first.  She still wore your Aesir form, but was suffering for it. It took me some convincing to get her to give it up.  After all she had done for me, I could hardly leave her in so much discomfort. Now she is better.”

“Why do you keep calling my brother ‘her’?  Thor wondered aloud. “Loki, for I’m guessing your witch is indeed my brother, is a man, as am I.”

One of the warriors, overhearing, snorted.  “Stupid As! The Soul is an  _ invidja. _  They are always born female.  Just as they are all tiny. But fierce and dangerous to cross.  They are rare enough, I suppose you’ve never seen one before.” He gulped and shut up suddenly when cuffed by another.  

Thor just gaped at him.  Loki was a woman? And if he understood the young one, he wasn’t a runt at all!  A rarity, but not an aberration. Which meant he had most likely not been abandoned, but rather was hidden.  Which meant his father had lied... to both of them, and possibly even to their mother.

“You appear surprised, Odinson,” Fritjof rumbled.  “You did not know?” He shook his head and huffed when Thor nodded that he did not.  “So the Soul has said. Ginnarr Borson has ever been the greatest liar in all the Realms, but to deceive his own family is unforgivable.  He has no shame.” The old giant made a disgusted noise and motioned as if he were throwing something nasty away from himself.

Thunder only blinked.  He was not surprised the Jotunn had no love for the Allfather, after all their two races had been enemies for centuries.  They had lost much in their defeat at his hands, also. He was surprised more by the old warrior’s distaste of Odin’s treatment of his kin.  

Thor realised he had a lot of rethinking to do.  He’d learned from his mortal companions to not be so quick to judge others and to respect opinions different from his own.  Still, a lifetime of indoctrination was hard to put aside. 

His instinct was still to consider his current escort as little more than beasts, cruel monstrous creatures devoid of any gentleness.  Fritjof and the young giant’s comments made him recognise his ignorance. It was not a pleasant feeling and it made him scowl. 

“He...she is well?  Your Soul of the World?”  He thought to change the subject.  It was still hard for him to hear unkind things about his father.  Though adult, Thor was still young and learning his king and father was far from perfect was disheartening.  

“Of course!  You think we would treat someone so precious as anything less than the jewel she is?”  Fritjof sounded outraged and several of the others snarled wordlessly. “We have to slow her down or she would work herself into exhaustion with her healings.  I make sure she has whatever she needs, food, rest, warmth, even when she does not realise she needs it,” he stated, proudly.

“I never assumed anything less,”  Thor said, softly. “I only wish to know because he... she is precious to me, too.”  He seemed a bit sad and obviously worried to the  _ hrymthurs. _

“You are her mate, then, are you not?”  Fritjof asked, confirming his earlier suspicion.  Thor gulped; he’d not thought of his and Loki’s relationship in such terms, but he could see where these people might.  

“Aye, I suppose I must consider myself as such.  We have not really discussed it in that way, but we are intimates.  Loki and I have been brothers and friends all our lives. Only since we discovered the truth of his heritage have we become more.”  He coloured, not really comfortable talking about his love life with strangers.

The Jotunn warrior’s eyes narrowed at his unconscious reaction.  “You are shamed by this?” His huge hands curled into fists. “Your face becomes red,” he clarified when Thor protested.

“I... we... my people do not usually discuss such things with strangers,” he stumbled.  “I love Loki with all my heart, but, as to the rest, it is private.”

Shock was clear on his face and in the stiffness of his posture when all the Jotnar instantly burst into gales of mirth.  Their laughter echoing in the tunnel only made it seem louder. Tjiatsi even patted him on one shoulder in glee. 

Fritjof chuckled, “You will find we are not so shy about such things.  We are more like the Vanir in regards to sex and relationships.” He snickered somewhat meanly.  “Your mate is quite lovely. She has already had several offers and will, no doubt, receive many more.”  

He threw back his head and laughed out loud when Thor questioned, “Offers?”  

The other warriors laughed, as well.  Several made rude gestures and slapped each other’s arms or shoulders.  They stopped immediately when Fritjof turned and snarled at them. “Respect for the Soul!  Or I will beat some into you!” 

Turning back to Thor, he calmly continued, “Yes, Asgardian.  Offers to breed. She is young, strong and healthy, and very beautiful.  You will have to prove your claim if you wish to keep her.”

Thor gulped, not sure how many more shocks he could absorb.  It sounded like the old one was saying he might have to fight for Loki.  And he had a sinking feeling his mischievous little brother would even enjoy it.


	45. Chapter 45

                                                                                                         39

Loki, Helblindi and Byleistr had returned to the audience chamber when a runner panted out the invader had been found.  The warriors were bringing the big, blond Asgardian as the Soul had requested. He was unharmed, too. 

The Jotunn king was not pleased to learn his elder sibling considered the Odinson as a brother also.  And apparently, as more than that. Though Loki said nothing specific, it was clear to Helblindi, through By’s whispered warning from closely watching the  _ fru’s _ facial expressions.  Loki had not yet learned how to control those well while in his Jotunn form.  

So he watched her when the Crown Prince of Asgard was herded before the throne.  Her eyes glistened, the pupils darkening and her chin lifted slightly. A tiny smile played around the corners of her mouth.  Oh, yes! She was very happy to see him, even if she did frown and growl at him immediately.

“Oaf!  Idiot! Fool of an Odinson,” Loki spat.  “Did I not tell you to wait? Have you forgotten your letters, Thor?  I know you found my note; did you not read it?” 

Loki sauntered down the steps from the dais, where he’d been standing at Helblindi’s left hand.  The closer he got, the more Thor could see concern in his now ruby eyes rather than the anger with which he spoke.  Finally standing directly before the Thunderer and staring up into his face, Luka murmured, “Are you well, Brother?”

“I’m fine, Loki.  I’m sorry I could not wait.  I was worried about you, Brother.  This place is dangerous.” Loki’s strange new appearance bothered Thor quite a bit less than he’d expected.  In fact, he found him, no her, rather appealing.

Punching Thor in the chest before throwing up her arms in despair, Luka complained.  “Not to me, you lout! I was born here, remember?”

_ “Fru _ ?” Helblindi questioned, confusedly.  “This is Asgard’s Crown Prince, is he not?  Thor Odinson, the indiscriminate killer of our people?”  While he actually knew who Thor was, he was upset by Luka’s conflicting actions.  She appeared angry with the As, but more from frustrated affection than anything else.

Thor winced at the Jotunn king’s accusation.  Mostly because it was the truth. He had been a hot-headed, arrogant and prejudiced fool in his youth.  He hoped he had grown out of it, but realised the Jotnar had no way of knowing that, nor any reason to believe him if he said anything to claim such a change.  

Looking to Loki, (he could not believe how lovely his little brother looked in his birth skin), he got a wink and a barely noticeable nod.  So he went with instinct and slowly approaching the throne, dropped to his knees before Helblindi. Bowing his head, he crossed both hands over his chest.

“I throw myself on your mercy, King of Jotunheim.  I know I deserve death in your eyes, but for my brother’s sake, I beg your forgiveness.  I have changed, as I believe he will attest. I would do whatever I can to assuage my guilt and alleviate your people’s suffering.”

Thor gazed up into a very angry ruby gaze, and softly said, “Command me, o King.”

“You are correct, Odinson.  Murderer. Destroyer of lives and families.  You have ripped mothers from their children, husbands from wives, sons and daughters from their parents.  Why should I show mercy to such a wanton killer?” 

Thor’s head came up sharply; he looked quite apprehensive.  “I...”

“Oh, and I forgot.  You have no brother here.”  Helblindi hissed. 

Thor sent a truly concerned glance to Mischief.  “Loki?” Was he not going to say anything? He nearly panicked when all Mischief did was sigh and look away.  “Brother, please!” Thunder cried.

“You would still call me that, seeing me like this?”  Loki, as Luka, waved a hand down her body. “Now that you see me as I truly am?  What I am?” She had whipped back around and glared right into his face.

“You will always be my brother, Loki.  I care not what skin you wear, you know this.  It is what is inside you that I love. You are beautiful to me.  I know things have changed between us over the years. But, you said yourself, we were to start anew.  I love you, I always have. Please,  _ minn svass _ , do not torture me so.”  

Tears filled Thunder’s eyes and he reached toward the little Jotunn mage.  He was still on his knees, only twisted to face his brother. True thunder rumbled loudly enough to be heard and felt even in the cavern.

Loki turned his back to Thor and faced his half-brothers.  “Do you believe now, my kin? I have no wish to change anything between us, as I have said.  I will repair what I can, heal whomever I can. And when it is done, I will return to Asgard.”  

He glanced back at Thor, “Neither of us can bring back the dead, not yours, not Asgard’s.  For our continued existence, I ask your forgiveness for the past. Let us move beyond the hatred of our elders.  We must work together to secure our futures.”

Now, he stepped back to stand beside Thor and lifted him back to his feet.  Slipping his arm around the Thunderer’s waist, he gave a short bow, shoulders barely dipping, eyes locked with Helblindi’s.  “Will you not join us, Brother? I need your support and your strong arm if I am to be successful, Helblindi King.”


	46. Chapter 46

                                                                                                          40

“We must discuss terms and logistics,  _ fru _ ... uh, Brother,” Helblindi stumbled over the term of kinship.  He’d grown up believing his eldest sibling had died as an infant.  He was still struggling with the concept that not only was she alive, but she preferred to be thought of as male.  Even though the evidence was writ clearly on her brow that she was who she claimed, he knew how easily appearances could be altered.  

“We should perhaps adjourn for a meal, my King?”  Byleistr hazarded a suggestion.  Trust the youngest to be the most practical.  The king glanced aside, By was becoming quite the diplomat.

Before Helblindi could be annoyed at the interruption, Luka, no Loki, agreed.  “That would be advantageous for us all.  No distractions and a quieter atmosphere, full bellies and perhaps some ice wine, Brother?  It will make our negotiations go smoother, yes?”

So the agreement was eventually hammered out over a dinner that was was a bit tense at the beginning.  The true brothers and the adopted ones loosened up after several bottles had been passed around.  Stories typical of siblings were shared and chuckled over, rivalries compared  and conquests, (of the opposite sex and hunts), boasted about. 

All in all, it had to be the most congenial meeting of As and Jotunn in centuries.  Thor was stunned to learn just how alike Helblindi and Byleistr were growing up to himself and Loki.  Some things were just universal.

Loki’s head began to droop after some time had passed and was noticed first by Thor and then Helblindi.  “Time for all to take our rest, my kin.  I shall have quarters prepared for the Odinson, as well.  There will be much work for us all on the morrow.”  

“Thank you, Brother,” Loki smiled, “but not necessary.  Thor will stay with me.  And he can help out, as well.  It will free Fritjof and Byleistr to assist in other ways.  If nothing else, he will monitor me and act as my runner.  He knows me best and will be able to tell when I tire or require refreshment.”

Helblindi frowned for a moment, but decided not to make an issue of Luka’s choice in bedmate.  She was, no doubt, correct in saying the Odinson knew her better than anyone here.  It was obvious he would do anything to keep her hale and happy.  The fool was blind in love with her.

He would have to settle for occasional visits, he surmised.  She insisted she would return to Asgard with the Crown Prince once the World had been healed to the best of her ability.  He need only look to the sky and call the Watcher and he would be heard if he required her further help.  Presuming, of course, they all survived the coming rampage of the Mad One.

Loki led Thor to the small chamber wherein he’d rested and bathed when he first made himself known to Jotunheim’s king.  The furs he’d left flung across the block of ice the Jotnar used as a sleeping platform were still there, rumpled and tangled.  He frowned and growled softly to see no one had straightened up.  A hand quickly flung out took care of it.

The Thunderer twitched and jiggled in place as he waited for his adopted sibling to say good night and walk the corridors to where they would rest.  He could not wait to get Loki alone, nor could he believe how excited the thought of having his brother as he was now was making him.  Clenching his itching hands into fists, held tightly by his sides, Thor breathed heavily and repeatedly swallowed, licking his lips.  

Surreptitiously watching the As as he nearly danced with impatience, Loki laughed to himself and sighed.  He felt fairly certain he would get little true rest this night.  Thor being the same impatient man as ever and as predictable.  Loki’d seen this behaviour many times in the past.  Whenever Thor was anticipating something he wanted to do, imagining the outcome of battle, quest or other violent activity he enjoyed.  

Tonight it meant fucking his little brother senseless.  Apparently, he’d been missed.  Almost brought a tear to his eye, that is until Loki sat in the nest of furs, yawning and changed back to his Aesir form.

“No, Brother!  Please, stay as you were.  I want you as you were born to be,”  Thor pleaded. 

Mischief stared at his lover in shock.  “Are you insane, Thor?  My flesh would burn you with frostbite!  You’ve seen it happen, Fool!” 

“There has to be a way, Loki.  How else could Father and his brothers have been conceived?”  Thor reasoned as he stripped, shivering.  He sat on the other side of the platform and crawled between the furs.  “I want to taste you, to run my hands and tongue over all those lovely markings on your skin.  To see if they are more sensitive than the rest.  I’ve heard... tales...”

“Are you serious?”  Loki spluttered, incensed.  His eyes narrowed at Thor’s ridiculous request.  “You’ve talked to Frey, haven’t you?  Norns, you oaf, is there anyone who does not know you have taken your own brother?”  

“No one else, Loki.  And I swore him to secrecy, Brother!  He will tell no one!” 

“His sister will get it out of him.  I know her; he tells her everything.  I don’t suppose you thought to swear Freya to secrecy, did you?”  Loki wailed.  “She’s never forgiven me for the necklace fiasco, you know.”

Thor aborted his reach for his little magpie, helpless in the face of Loki’s distress.  “Loki, Brother.  It does not matter what others think, what they might say.  Not to me,  _ kjaereste.   _ And if I do not care, then our friends will not.  When the rest of Asgard sees how much you mean to me, they will dare not disparage you.  I will tell all I see how you have saved us all, how much you have sacrificed for them.  I will...”

Mischief snorted and cut Thunder off with a sharp wave of his hand.  “If you believe that, you are a bigger fool than I imagined.  And naive, as well.  No one cares what is done for them if they cannot see it, Thor.  And all they see is a liar, a sneak and a troublemaker who has bewitched their precious, golden prince with his foul, unnatural sorcery.”

“Then they will learn not to speak at all,  _ hjarta minn _ .  Unless they wish ‘their precious golden prince’ to desert them once again.  I mean it, Brother,” Thor said, forcefully.  “I will not tolerate any discussion on this matter.  You are mine and you belong at my side.  If Asgard cannot or will not tolerate our being together, then they can burn for all I care!”  

“You would throw away all I have worked so hard for, everything I have sacrificed?  For one Jotunn mage?  You do realise if you do, we all die?  Everyone in all the Nine?  He will destroy everything, Thor.  All of it.  For his Lady and for revenge.” 

Loki sat on his side of the platform.  Shaking his head, he slid his fingers through the Thunderer’s sunny locks.  “I will not allow it, Brother.  I promised I would stay, if you listened to me.  But if you intend this truly, I will leave you, Thor.  And I will not return.  Ever.”

He shimmered golden and a slender, pale Asynja took his place.  Teary-eyed, she turned to Thor.  “This is our last time together,  _ minn svass. _ _ Eg elska  _ _ þik _ ,  _ brodir _ .  But I cannot let you ruin everything.”

“Loki, no!  Please, Brother, you cannot leave me!  Not again!” Thor cried.  His anger instantly transformed to terror that Loki would do just that.  “Why have you changed into your female form again?” He was confused.

“I have Muspel princes to remind of their promise to me.  They are easily distracted by a pretty face... and they like me this way,” Mischief smirked.  It was mean, he knew, but Thor needed to be reminded that while Loki might belong to him, he still did as he pleased.

“Loki!”   _ So many emotions present in that one loudly proclaimed word _ , Mischief thought.   _ Fear, anguish, disbelief, anger, even love.   The fool never could hide his feelings.  _

Just the mere thought that Loki might allow another to have him or even to believe that he might, angered Thor.  And yet, it aroused him, too.  He reached for his Mischief with a growl that was half pique and half desire.  Exactly as the Trickster had planned.  Loki had always known how to play his brother like a fine instrument.

So, while Thor did not get his wish to make love to his brother in Jotunn form, he did have him repeatedly.  In every position he could think of, and all night long.  He tasted every part of Loki he could reach with tongue and lips, not releasing Mischief until he quaked uncontrollably and lost his voice to screaming in pleasure.


	47. Chapter 47

                                                                                                         41

In the morning, a rather worse for wear looking  _ invidja _ and As appeared for breakfast shared with Loki’s kin.  Byleistr wore an amused expression, barely hiding his grin at their obvious weariness.  Luka’s wince when she sat forced him to cover his mouth to hide a snicker and he looked away when Helblindi turned a scowl on him.  

The King sighed in resigned disapproval at his eldest sibling and her mate.  He did understand the As’ desire to reclaim his lover; he’d apparently missed her quite a bit, as well.  But fucking all night had taken much energy Luka, no Loptr, would need today. He sighed once more, and only raised a brow when she smirked at By.

Loki continued his healings throughout the morning, stopping for only a quick bite and drink as the weak sun passed its meridian.  He was beginning to feel rushed; limiting the repair work on his fellow Jotnar to the worst injuries, the direst sicknesses. He had a much bigger task ahead and would need all his strength to accomplish it.

Surprised there were no complaints, he finally realised the giants knew why he only took care of the most serious problems even before he did.  They understood the limitations of seidr, what they called  _ fjolkyngi _ , much better than any As.  While the Aesir relied on their seidkonur as much as technology, only the practitioners really knew well the particulars of how it worked.  The giants lived with and used it through their  _ invidjur _ every day, besides the ice magic that they all possessed.

His brothers, king and prince, stopped his work mid afternoon to make him rest.  Then they would serve him a fortifying meal, leave him to bathe and settle his mind for the last undertaking.  The one he’d promised Helblindi that changed the Jotunn king’s mind to agreement with Loki’s request.

Mischief would place the Casket of Ancient Winter on its plinth in the temple and call forth its true power as Heart of the Realm.  Being the only  _ invidja _ of royal blood alive, only he could perform this needed miracle of rebirth for the entire world.  It would take all his will, determination and strength to succeed. 

Dusk had fallen before Loki felt himself ready.  He’d eaten, bathed, napped and meditated to settle his mind and replenish his body.  This undertaking, to begin the process of healing, essentially remaking the Realm, was much larger than anything he’d ever attempted.  

Thor had wisely left him to himself, somehow understanding the Trickster’s need for solitude.  He kept himself occupied with regaling his little brother’s kin with more tales of Mischief’s youth.  The two Jotnar were as nervous as unblooded warriors to Thor’s mind. Even more so than Loki himself. Thor, unskilled in the uses and real dangers of magic, was not truly aware of the possible cost to his brother, or he would have tried to argue Loki out of his promise.

As the pretty little  _ invidja _ entered the audience hall, she was greeted by a sudden hush.  Respectful silence and bowed heads, an opened path to the throne, and Thor, standing beside her brothers, all waiting on her.  Mouth instantly dry, Luka licked her lips and swallowed.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled, feigning a confidence she did not feel.  “I suppose we should make our way to the temple, yes? No point in dragging this out, I think.  Coming, my kin?” She spun on a heel and squared her shoulders, then marched out without waiting to see who followed.

The Jotnar separated to allow their king to precede them, then followed in a wave of silent expectation.  Thor shivered in the eerie quiet; no one made a sound, not even the children. He could feel their excitement, though.  The air vibrated with it.

As the Thunderer approached the pedestal that normally held the Heart when it was here, he felt a hand on his arm.  Helblindi kept him back with a frown and slight shake of his head. This was as far as he could go. The king did not approach any closer himself.

Thor nodded, watching Loki, still in his Jotunn form, climb the few steps and stand facing the plinth.  He was surprised when another Jotunn, not even his brother’s height, appeared from behind the short column.  Tiny, wizened with age, she smiled at Loki and motioned him forward.

“You have wisdom to impart for me, Grandmother?”  Loki’s voice quavered, faint, but clear. At her wordless command, he knelt before her.

Placing her gnarled hands upon his shoulders, she spoke, her voice barely more than a whisper.  Thor realised it was as much from her advanced age as from reverence for the coming ritual. “You are the Soul of the World, Loptr.  She whom we believed lost, come home. This day, you will remake the World, as is your right, your duty and your destiny. 

“Are you prepared,  _ invidja _ ?  With great power comes great danger, my child.  You must be completely sure, totally committed, believe unconditionally.  If not, if you hesitate, the Heart will consume you utterly.  Do you understand, child?  

“This is your battle, Loptr Laufeykin.  Yours alone.  No other may help, though we will all pray you succeed and we will stand witness... to success and our continued survival or to failure and our inevitable end.”  With that last, the old crone stepped back, leaving Loki alone.

“May the most ancient sisters look on you with favour this day,  _ invidja _ .  You are our last, best hope.”  She dropped to her knees and all the rest followed suit, still silent.  Many also bowed their heads, some almost to the floor.

Suddenly noticing he was the only one still standing, the Thunderer fell to his knees just as Loki turned to look at him.  His little brother’s eyes glistened and filled with the light of seidr.  Loki smiled and mouthed “ _ eg elska þik, brodir. _ ”  Then he turned back to the pedestal and stood.

Waving his hands across each other, Loki brought forth the Casket and set it on the capstone of the pedestal.  Thor could see him take a deep breath and he lay a hand on each side of the glowing cube.  But not on the handles, instead he did something and the lid lifted.  

Loki’s palms slid up the sides, remaining the same distance apart.  As he raised them, a bright, blue nimbus of glowing energy lifted out of the coffer.  Held between his hands, but not touching, it grew brighter, whiter, stronger, until even Thor had to squint and turn his head to the side.

Now he could hear the Jotnar murmuring softly behind him.  Apparently praying aloud, offering Loki what support they were able.  He glanced back and around to see many with their eyes closed, swaying on their knees, hands clasped to their breasts.  All bathed in the fierce light of the Heart of the World, they appeared almost ghostly.

The faint susurrus of quiet voices continued for several moments with no other change that Thor could detect.  There came a pause in the chanting, before it continued stronger and louder, sounding more excited.  He became aware of a deep vibration beneath his feet; a rolling, almost subliminal thunder that grew louder and more substantial until the floor shook so violently he could not have kept his feet had he been standing.

Ice began to crumble and fall from the walls and ceiling.  Fearing for Loki’s safety, Thor tried to stand, but could not keep his feet.  He crawled forward instead, head down, so he did not see what was occurring just before him.  A collective gasp and moan from the giants behind made him look up.

“Ymir’s tits!”  He shouted, shocked.  “Loki!  Minn svass, no!”  Lunging forward, someone yanked him back by one ankle.  Thunder snarled and turned on the one foolish enough to frustrate him in his attempt to reach his brother.  Electricity sparking from eyes, hands and crawling over his body, he was still dimmed by the glory that was Loki.

Shining like a sun, he floated above the cavern floor, rising higher as the ceiling collapsed around him until he rose right through the roof.  So bright that now Thor could not see if he held the Heart or he  **was** the Heart.  But then he was gone and Thor turned, jumping over the still kneeling Jotnar, and fled the cavern to see where he’d gone.


	48. Chapter 48

                                                                                                          42

The Watcher of Worlds remained at his post as he forever had.  His gaze extended far and wide, keeping lookout for any and all danger to the Realms in his charge.  One eye he kept on that frozen Realm where his friend and Prince had foolishly gone, following the Child of Chaos.

Heimdall had always known the little Jotunn was small in stature only.  He was powerful even as a child, before his seidr was fully developed.  Now, though, the Guardian was shocked still as he watched the ice world shudder under Loki’s hand and literally rebuild itself.  The Ender of Worlds once again proved himself completely unpredictable.

Jotunheim, always dim and dreary, suddenly blazed to life in the Guardian’s stunned vision.  He remembered stories told him as a child of the beauty of the ice world, how it sparkled and shone in the light of its far off star.  Now, it glittered again, the surface reinvigorated and the world’s core molten once more. 

He could almost feel the changes occurring.  The seas melting, the glaciers shifting and beginning to flow once more.  Geothermal springs, long dormant, were heating the surrounding land and atmosphere.  Hibernating animals and sleeping plant life woke and stretched up to the sun and yawned, waking after the long night.  

The remaining Jotnar stumbled out of the caverns, following Thor and their rulers.  They emerged, blinking, into a changed world.  A world that continued to shudder and shift under their feet, becoming alive even as they stared around and breathed the almost, (to them), balmy air.

One of the younger warriors, with excellent vision, gazed off across the plain to the north.  He’d seen something there, something that sparkled even more than his surroundings.  And it was growing larger even as he watched.

Pointing with outstretched arm, he wordlessly cried out in surprise.  Others caught his shock and joy, turning to follow his gaze.  Far out onto the tundra, a city was rising.  Towers, bridges, avenues and palaces of glittery silver, white and a myriad shades of blue all appearing from nothing.  Loki was rebuilding Utgard. 

Thor gasped; not just the Realm, but also its civilization was coming back to life by his brother’s talent and power.  The Thunderer, having lived with Mischief all his life, thought he knew what Loki was capable of, but this, this amazed even him.  He only hoped his little brother did not overextend himself.  But he was not going to wait to find out; he headed down the steps and out across the ice pack.

The Jotnar straggled after, going slower than Thor.  They collected everything they’d brought to the caves, belongings, food, supplies, babes and the elderly.  Helblindi stayed to organize the exodus, but Byleistr followed the As.  Moving like one asleep, he just walked toward the light and the new metropolis, carrying the empty Casket in one hand.

Even as Thor raced across the ice plain, it was changing.  Colours began to appear beneath his feet, greens and golds, a few faint reds and brown, traces of lichens, fungi and algae multiplying in the enriched air and warmth.  The ice itself was rotting, becoming porous and fragile. The Thunderer had to dance over it now, watching each step’s placement to avoid falling through the melting crust.

He hurried, the bright glow from the new city before him beginning to fade.  Thor fretted, worrying that it meant Loki was exhausted, possibly in trouble.  Especially now, with the crust unstable and animals starting to reappear, many of them predators and ravenous.

The sound of running water filled his ears, going from a tinkling trickle, to a burbling rush and in places where he leaped deep crevasses, a grumbling roar.  The winds, ever blowing, now carried snow and freezing rain, making footing and vision tricky.  Forced to slow, Thor stumbled, but refused to stop.  He had to reach his brother before night fell again.

Somehow knowing where he would be found, Thor never bothered to search Utgard city, but ran directly to the center where lay the great temple, now rebuilt, or rather regrown, from the ice.   Straight into the nave, only pausing to search for the sanctuary where the pedestal for the Casket of Ancient Winter once sat, he followed the glint and buzz of seidr.  That had to be where Loki was.  He rounded a massive, glittering buttress of deep blue ice to see the steps and dais holding the plinth. 

No longer empty, a bright, fiery cerulean ball floated just above the capstone.  And at its foot, a slender, azure form lay slumped against the side of the pillar, its arms still wrapped around it.  He wasn’t moving, frightening Thor. 

“No, no, no!  Oh, Loki!” Thor moaned, as he scrambled up the steps and bent over the mage.  “You fool! What have you done to yourself?”  He sat beside his little magpie, almost afraid to touch him.  “Loki?  Brother, can you hear me?” 

His only answer was a slight smile and a sigh.  Loki remained still, cheek resting against the pedestal.  Thor suddenly realised the orb above was pulsing, growing brighter and dimmer in a regular rhythm.  And that beat matched Loki’s heart.

“What can I do to aid you, Brother?  What do you need, Loki?”  Thor dared to stroke the mage’s hair.  He knew it could be dangerous to both of them to touch Loki if he was still actively using his seidr.

“I need your strength, Thor.”  It was barely more than a whisper.  Loki’s fingers on the hand nearest Thor twitched, a slight reaching gesture.  “Help me, Brother,” he sighed.

Sobbing in relief and fear, Thor hauled the slighter god into his lap.  “Tell me what to do, Loki!” he wept as he cradled the mage to his chest.  He rocked the Jotunn forward and back, petting him like a child.

Loki’s hand crawled up the blond god’s chest and neck, finally coming to rest against his cheek as Thor bent over him.  “Open your mind to me, Brother,” Loki murmured.  He ignored the sound of pounding feet they could both hear approaching.

Thor had done this a few times in their youth, when Loki was still deep in study, to help him practice concentrating and clearing extraneous thoughts from his mind.  Somehow, he knew this would not be the same.  He felt a thrill, knowing his brother/lover trusted him enough to open himself so completely to Thor.  Loki trusted him to not go digging amongst his memories unless invited.  

The Thunderer closed his eyes on a sigh, relaxing as much as he was able, drawing a pleasant picture in his mind.  A brilliant, warm summer day in Asgard, he and Loki sleeping in the shade of a great ash at the edge of golden wheat fields.  He heard his little brother’s amused snort as he entered the Thunderer’s consciousness. 

“Always that same scene, Thor.  You remember that day so well.”  Loki spoke faintly, but clear.

“It was one of the best times we spent together, Brother.  Just the two of us.  And one of the last we had without any conflict,” Thor murmured, soft and low.  He stroked over the crown of the Jotunn’s head again.  “I miss those carefree days.”

“Mmm.  There was so much we had yet to learn.”  Loki sighed.  “We were so innocent... so naive.”  


	49. Chapter 49

                                                                                                         43

The blond god began to feel sleepy, his weariness of the past days coming to the fore of his mind.  He understood, it was more than simply becoming calm and his tension unwinding.  Loki was pulling energy from Thor to bolster himself against what he had expended in seidr.  The As let his head fall back to rest against the column, closing his eyes once more.

By the time any of the Jotnar reached them, Thor was fast asleep, snoring lightly, Loki still cuddled in his lax embrace.  The mage slumbered as well, one arm curled around Thunder’s neck, the other wrapping his waist.  Head pillowed on the blond god’s chest, Loki wore a slight smile as if he were experiencing a pleasant dream.

“Well, it seems the As is stronger than we knew,” the little old _invidja_ chuckled.  She stood on the dais, just behind Helblindi King, a hand on his arm to prevent him disturbing the sleeping gods.  “Loptr would most likely have drained any one of you dry.”

Tilting her head to one side, she considered the couple.  “Or perhaps it is the strength of their bond.  They have grown quite close of late, closer than most bonded pairs.  Hmmm.”

“He **is** the Lord of Storms, Grandmother,”  Loki smiled, gently, without even opening his eyes.  “What better match for Air and Fire than Thunder and Lightning?”  He snickered when Thor chose that moment to snore loudly.

“And you were born of lightning, child.  When your parents argued and your storm etin father struck his pregnant wife, causing her to labour early.  It was during the last days of the war; she only wanted him to give up his hopeless fight.”  The old one nodded sagely.

Even Helblindi showed surprise at her comment.  Loki simply blinked, having just learned more about his parents in those three short sentences than he’d known in his entire life.  He wondered if the ancient _invidja_ knew more.  But, now was not the time to inquire.  

“One day I would wish to return and learn more, Grandmother,”  Loki asked, “if you care to instruct this young one.”  He dipped his head to her in respect.  

She simply laughed and patted his head, for he had sat up, no longer leaning on Thor.  “You may have anything your heart desires that any of us can provide, child.  You are the Soul of the World, Loptr.  We continue to exist only because of you.”

“And now, I, we must leave you.”  Loki glanced over at Helblindi.  “As promised, Brother, I will leave the Heart with you.”  The globe of light pulsed as he spoke, then settled back to a steady glow.  “Guard it well, my King.  It must never leave this Realm again.”  Loki rose as he was talking, placed a hand over his heart and then gave a short bow.

Nudging the still sleeping As with his foot, he admonished Thor.  “Come, Brother!  Get off your lazy buttocks.  We have work yet to do and places and people to visit.  Thor! Wake up!”

Knuckled ungently atop his head, Thunder snort/snuffled and groggily looked around.  Rubbing a hand over his face, he glared up at Loki.  “Why the rush, _kjaereste brodir_?  Where have we to be so soon?”

“Muspelheim, Thor.  I told you I need to remind Surtr’s sons they owe me.”  Loki yanked on Thor’s pauldron.  “Get up, oaf, come on!”


	50. Chapter 50

                                                                                                      Part VII

                                                                                                         44

Thor stumbled to his feet, swaying a bit.  He was slightly groggy from being jolted awake while still recovering from the energy drain due to Loki.  He shook his head once and took Loki’s arm.  “Home first, Brother.  We both need rest and repast before attempting any more.”  Not giving Loki a chance to argue, he dragged him outside and shouted for Heimdall. 

The Jotunn was still hissing and trying to pry Thor’s fingers off his elbow as the Bifrost took them.  But he’d changed his mind by the time they reached the terminus in Asgard. Knowing Odin would be watching for Thor’s return, he grabbed Thunder as they landed and kissed him hard, just to annoy both the Allfather and the Watcher.

Thor’s enthusiastic response cut short when he heard the Guardian’s snort of disgust.  He glared at Heimdall, who dropped his eyes, but turned away with a frown.  He said nothing; Thor was still his Prince and friend and ever did as his heart decided.  It was not the Watcher’s place to tell him what was acceptable and what was not.

Mischief’s sweet, triumphant smile did rankle, though.  Heimdall smiled sneeringly back and then stroked his sword, a warning and a promise.  Loki’s smile widened into a manic grin, his eyes lit up and he tilted his head in an acknowledging nod.  Challenge accepted.

Nothing came of their silent exchange at the moment, however.  Thor hurried his brother back to their chambers, not wanting any interruptions.  He intended to take care of Mischief’s needs, all of them, and then he wanted answers.

A meal was ordered and bath drawn by Thor’s usual attendants.  He chivvied his grumbling brother into the steamy room, stripping them both as they went.  “Come, Loki.  By the time we’ve finished bathing, our food will have arrived.  I requested several of your favourites and Hilde is making us fruit tarts just because you’re home!”  

The Jotunn sighed, relaxing in the hot, scented water of the bathing pool.  Frost Giant or no, he loved a hot bath at the end of a long, trying day.  He was still tired, even after sucking a goodly jolt of energy from the Thunderer.  He rolled his eyes at Thor’s silly grin, not realising it was caused by his brother enjoying watching his ebon locks curl up in the warm, moist air.

Both gods took turns scrubbing each other down and shampooing hair.  They ended up with Loki stretched out, his shoulders supported on Thor’s lap.  Floating with only his face out of the water, the mage closed his pale emerald eyes and sighed as he relaxed fully for the first time since before he’d left for Jotunheim.

Thunder watched, a small, gentle smile playing at the corners of his generous mouth, as his beloved dozed in the warm, scented pool.  He slipped one hand under Mischief’s head and one shoulder, supporting him, while with the other he stroked the nearest cheek, Loki’s throat, shoulder and chest.  Seeing the mage falling deeper into slumber, he tweaked a nipple gently to wake him.  Just enough for Loki’s heavy lids to flutter and he uttered a quiet groan.

“Come,  _ minn svass, _ our dinner has arrived and you must eat before you sleep.  Loki?  Shall I carry you, Brother?”

Thor realised he wasn’t awake when he attempted to roll onto his side, slipping an arm around the stockier god’s waist.  Chuckling, Thunder scooped him up and stood before Loki drowned himself in his sleep.  He figured by the time he walked into the outer room, the chill of the air on wet skin would wake his little magpie sufficiently.

Dripping across the tiles, the Lord of Storms didn’t bother with towels.  He tossed his head, flinging water from his face and hair.  Then a quick shake and he was mostly dry.  Loki shivered and gestured, drying himself also.  Neither god bothered with the watery footprints and puddles on the tile and stone floors; Thor’s servants were used to mopping up after their liege.

Even so, Thor wrapped Loki in a warmed, fuzzy throw and dropped him softly onto a chaise.  Eyes still only half open, the mage yawned widely and stretched, blinking at the meal laid out  beside him.  Feeling indulgent, he reached first for a strawberry tartlet and popped it into his mouth before Thor could object.  

“Mmmm, good as ever,” Loki sighed, reaching for another.  Only to have Thor snatch the plate of tarts away.  Shocked, he looked up with wide eyes.  Thor knew better than to take food from a hungry mage.

“You may have more after you’ve eaten something more substantive, Brother.  You need protein as well as sugar for quick energy.  Hilde made a phoenix in pastry just for you.  Have some of that first.”  Thor soothed the angry frown from Mischief’s face.

“When did you become my mother, Thor?” Loki snipped.  All the same, he lifted the cover of the dish Thor pushed toward him, salivating at the scent wafting on rising steam.  He swallowed, licking his lips, while the Thunderer chuckled at his growling stomach.

Loki pulled the serving platter close, pushing his plate out of his way.  Gladsheim’s head cook had made this dish just for him and he had no intention of sharing.  Thor only grinned at his little brother’s selfish behaviour and sampled several other dishes.  Breaking a chunk off of a soft white loaf, he handed it to Loki and took a piece for himself. 

Thor watched, first amused, then growing aroused as he saw the way Loki ate.  Licking fingers and lips, an expression of gustatory bliss on his face, eyes half-closed, he appeared much the same as when Thor brought him pleasure.  It excited the larger god more and more until he lost all interest in his own dinner and simply stared at Mischief while he demolished the spicy poultry.

Loki finally looked up from his meal to find Thunder watching him intently, rather as though  **he** were something to eat and the blond were famished.  Frowning, he cocked his head, removed the finger he’d been sucking on from his mouth and snapped, “What?”

Chuckling, Thor replied,  “Starving dragon, little brother.  You do remember how dragons court their mates?”

“Of course, oaf.  They bring them food...”  Loki let out a sharp breath.  “Thor?” 

Thunder growled and grinned at the mage.  “Oh, yes, Loki.  I intend to have you for dessert.  As soon as you’ve filled your belly, I’m going to fill you, too.”  Thor licked his own lips and swallowed, eyes sparking with lightning.  He handed the tray of fruit tarts back to the Jotunn.

Loki slowly reached out and blindly took one, his eyes never leaving Thor’s face.  Head tilted slightly down, he looked up through long, black lashes.   _ All he has to do is flutter those lashes and he’ll seem exactly like a maiden feigning innocent coyness, _ the As thought.  Instead, the mage gave a small, sly smile and popped the tart into his mouth, sucking on a finger.

_ Oh!  He knows just exactly what he’s doing,  _ the Thunderer realised.   _ That little imp!  Well, just wait until he has to deal with the result.  I will have him screaming and begging for mercy before I’m finished.   _


	51. Chapter 51

                                                                                                         45

Refreshed after his bath and meal, Loki was quite willing to indulge his big brother in whatever game Thor wanted to play.  The more the As thought he was in control, the tighter he became entangled in Loki’s web.   _ What’s that mortal phrase?  _ Loki mused.   _ Ah, yes!  Wrapped around one’s little finger, I believe.  Well,Thor, come and make me scream, brother.  With every wail you drag out of me, I own more of your soul. _

Wiping his lips and fingers almost daintily, the mage sighed, stretched and rose from his seat.  Flinging the wrap to the ground, he sauntered nude to Thor’s four-poster and glanced back over a shoulder.  Seeing Thunder mesmerized, he smirked and crawled across the furs, slowly.  He made sure to widen his stance before sinking to his belly, giving the Thunderer a clear view of his nether parts.  

Thor literally whined as he scrambled up to catch Loki.  He strode quickly across the room, divesting himself of all clothing as he hurried.  There would be no changing of Loki’s mind this night.  The crown prince would have his dessert for a certainty.

Crawling up and over the Jotunn, Thor kissed and licked that cool, sweet flesh as he went, beginning with the soles of Loki’s feet and not stopping until he sank his teeth into the side of his little magpie’s neck.  As expected, Loki moaned and shuddered, his back arching and pressing his buttocks against Thor’s rigid member.  He rolled his head to one side, giving his brother greater access to his soft, white throat.

“You’d best prepare yourself quickly, little brother.  You’ve teased me to where I cannot wait any longer.  I will have you now, Loki!”  Thor grasped the mage by his hips, lifting him just enough to stuff a pillow under him.  Then he fell over Loki’s back, biting his nape and thrusting himself into the mage’s very willing body in one stroke.

Loki cried out, “Ahh, Thor!” his back arching more and his head snapped back, almost catching Thunder on the nose.  Thor barely managed to turn aside, taking the unintentional blow on his cheek.  While it brought tears to his eyes, it neither stopped him from burying himself deeply in Mischief’s tight channel, nor continuing to worry at Loki’s throat.  

As widely as he was spread, the mage could not lift his hips, nor crawl forward.  Not that he wanted to; no, rather he bent his legs up and wrapped them over the backs of Thor’s thighs, locking the larger god in place over his back.  Where Thunder supported himself on his hands beside Loki’s head, the Jotunn laced their fingers together, keeping the other from rising off him. 

Thor was happily surprised to be held in place so firmly.  He had not thought Loki would act so wantonly, so demanding of his attention.  Then what Loki was moaning suddenly came clear to the Thunderer’s ears.

“Ahh, Brother!  Yes, Thor, more, Brother!  Harder! Split me in half, make me scream!”  

Thunder leaned lower, pressing his chest to Mischief’s sweat slick back.  He licked a stripe up the side of Loki’s neck, the scent and taste of him, salty-sweet and tangy.  Thor “mmm’d” and whispered behind his brother’s ear, “mine,  _ minn svass _ !  Never forget this, Loki!  You are mine!”

In response, the mage glowed gold-green and threw Thor off.  Rearing up, he snarled wordlessly and flipped the shocked, heavier god to his back.  Leaping astride the Thunderer’s hips, Loki leaned down over the blond, hands clawed onto Thor’s chest. 

Grinning like the madman some thought him to be, he hissed in the other’s face, “I belong to whomever  **I** choose, Brother dear.  And I say, rather, you are mine.  Never forget, Thor, it’s the bottom who’s really in control of the relationship.”

The slender, ebon-haired god sank himself onto Thunder’s shaft, gyrating his hips so fluidly as to make a harem dancer jealous.  Thor threw his head back and his eyes half closed in pleasure.  “Oh, Loki!” he groaned.  His hands automatically found the Trickster’s slim hips and clamped onto them.  

Those electric blue orbs snapped back open in pained surprise when the Jotunn pinched and twisted a nipple in each hand.  “Watch me, Thor.  I want to see your face when I come all over you.” 

He then proceeded to ride his brother so hard, the mattress bounced and the bedframe groaned in protest.  Thor stared up into those cold, beryl gems framed in ebony and swallowed.  He’d never seen Loki like this; passionate and fiery, yet cold as ice at the same time.

Mischief’s eyes finally closed, his head fell back and his mouth opened on a shuddery moan.  A sudden, sharp shiver presaged him fulfilling his promise to Thunder.  Snapping his face forward, Loki opened icy green orbs and stared at Thor while he spurted hot fluid over the blond god’s belly, chest and face.  

He continued to rock his hips, never faltering in his pace, driving himself down onto his brother/lover.  Panting and dripping sweat, the Trickster worked himself into a frenzy. “Come on, Thor!” he gasped between bounces.  “Fill me, Brother!  I want all of you!  Give yourself to me, now!”

With a roar, a grumble of thunder and a flash of lightning, Thor did as commanded.  His hips snapped up just as Loki slammed down, making the mage shriek and tremble. Hands clamped tightly over the Jotunn’s slim hips, Thor held Loki in place as he spurted repeatedly deep in his brother.  

The slighter god folded over his brother/lover, completely worn out.  Head pillowed on Thor’s broad chest, Loki passed out, asleep in an instant.  The elder held him for a few moments, until he realised his lover was not going to wake, then he eased the mage down beside him and just wrapped a burly arm around him.  Asgard’s skies responded, the instant storm softening to a gentle, misty patter.

Loki curled himself into the heat of Thor’s side, sighing in content.  Thor didn’t sleep immediately; he was thinking too hard.  Mischief had shocked him with the fierceness of his response to Thor’s claim.  Taking charge in such a straightforward manner was not his little brother’s usual manner.  But the mage had made clear his desire to continue their intimacy.


	52. Chapter 52

                                                                                                         46

It was an interesting role for Thor, playing bodyguard to his younger brother.  Most diplomatic missions, Loki took a few quiet, nameless einherjar that he could trust to remain silently in the background.  On those where he had accompanied Thor, he had been the quiet one in the shadows, though the real work had been done by him.  Thor was window dressing, a distraction to lull their opposite numbers into laxness and negligence.

Muspelheim, though, was much as the Thunderer remembered it.  Hot, dry, sand and rock, little vegetation and less water.  An atmosphere that sucked the moisture and life from a person and stank from the fumes emitted by various volcanic vents, fumaroles and lava pools.  Foehns either whispered or shrieked over the dusty ground, depending on the time of day and season of the year.

Neither the As nor the Jotunn were particularly pleased to have returned to the fiery Realm.  Loki would suffer more, the longer they were forced to stay.  But, as it was his choice to come, Thor could say nothing.  He knew his beloved would do nearly anything, sacrifice whatever or whomever was needed to save their homes and lives.  And Thor understood, finally, that Loki’s choices were always calculated carefully for the maximum effect, whether he comprehended his brother’s reasoning and methods or not.

As Luka again, and dressed like an Asgardian royal in pale celery gossamer and seafoam lace, no one who ever had met the Trickster as himself would believe this lovely, fox-haired creature was Thor’s little brother, the dark Second Prince of the Eternal Realm.  Confused at first, Thor suddenly recalled Loki’s offhand comment as the pair were warmly, (no pun intended), greeted by Muspelheim’s twin princes.  “They like me female,” he’d said.

Thor had been warned before their arrival to remain calm and not react to the brothers’ greeting, effusive or not.  He was ‘Luka’s’ bodyguard, nothing more.  The twins might recognise him as Asgard’s Crown Prince, but to Luka, he was friend at most.

Bruni and Hiti shoved and glared at each other, then at Thor, as each tried to be the first to reach and greet their lovely visitor.  Loki stood calmly, a hand tucked in the crook of the Thunderer’s arm, smirking at the brothers attempts to upstage each other.  They really were ridiculous.  

“Now, now, boys!  No need to come to blows; I will grant each of you one kiss and one hug.  Whomsoever gets the first hug, gets the second kiss.  Choose quickly, this wind is ruining my coiffure.”  Luka patted her curls and lifted a silken veil over her head.

Thor glanced down at Loki, doing his best to not break out in giggles.  Even after all the centuries of watching Loki’s performances: woman, animal, jester, innocent, fool or adversary, he was still amazed.  Where had his little brother learned to act so convincingly?

The fire etins immediately stopped their wrangling, straightening and each reaching for one of Luka’s hands.  “Come, my Lady! Let us inside before the breeze upsets you further.” 

“This is your province, is it not, Storm King?  You are supposed to be the Lady’s guardian.  Can you not do something?”  Hiti growled at Thor.  

So, he was recognised, even though he was not wearing his colours nor his usual armour.  Dressed only in an einherji’s plate and mail, his now short hair obvious, (his helm under his free arm), cloak the gold of Odin’s soldiers, Thor had hoped to escape notice.  

At least for a time.  Oh, well.  And Loki claimed these two were bumblers?  If so, he feared their mission was already compromised.  The sons of Muspel liked him nearly as well as the Jotnar.

By the time Thor had finished his thought and tuned back in to the conversation, Luka had soothed Hiti, swayed closer to Bruni and taken each prince by an arm.  She was asking after their mother, Sinnamara, the King’s consort.  And regaling them with tales of Thor’s latest embarrassing exploits.  He winced, but said nothing, only following along silently, like a good guard would.

The brothers took turns chatting and glaring, depending on which one Luka had focussed her attention.  Somehow, they all managed to get inside the palace, up the sloped walk to Surtr’s audience hall.  The princes again started arguing over who would present Luka to their father.

“I grow weary of this constant fighting, my Lords.  You know I love you both equally,” she smiled graciously.  “Now, which of you is the eldest?” 

“I am!”  Hiti exclaimed, leaping forward.

“Very well, then.  You shall present me, and,”  here she held up a slender, delicately ringed finger, “you, Bruni, shall have the honour of escorting me to tonight’s feast.”  Luka looked from one to the other.  “I think we can agree that is fair, yes?”

“Aw, do I really have to wait?  Why can’t we just go in together?” the younger whined.

Luka straightened sharply, head tilted.  “I am not your mother, nor a queen to require such attendance.  Do you wish me harm, young Prince?  Or is this a slur on your brother’s honour, that you believe him incapable of his duty?”  

“What?  No!  I just thought...”  

“Did you?”  

“Huh?”

“Think.”  Loki/Luka looked disappointed.  “I believed you to be more... settled than this, Bruni.  Perhaps, I should have your brother alone attend me.” 

“And you!  Do not gloat over your brother’s misfortune!”  Luka instantly wiped the triumphant smirk off Hiti’s face.  “Someday you will be in need of his assistance, his strong arm and it might just be unavailable if he remembers and resents such callow treatment.”  

Thor’s unconscious snicker died before it ever reached the air.  That hit much too close to be the slightest bit amusing.  Loki had these two fairly well trained already.  He’d had much better luck here than with his own brother, Thor thought ruefully.

Surtr was not especially pleased with his sons’ visitor, but accepted when Thor claimed to only be there as an escort.  He said he owed the Lady a favour and this seemed a simple enough duty.  Since the Thunderer was alone, without his usual group of followers, and attending the Lady, he should probably stay out of trouble.  If the fire giant king had any idea of who she really was, he would have exploded.

 


	53. Chapter 53

                                                                                                         47

On an earlier visit, several centuries ago now, Loki had lusted after, wooed and won the Princes’ cousin.  He even married the Lady and had two daughters with her.  Glut still pined for her God of Fire, though Eisa and Einmyria were less enamoured of their long absent father.

Loki hoped to not meet his former partner; she would immediately give him away and he had to gain the trust of the princes in order to present his request to the king, their father.  Surtr was no friend to Asgard, but Mischief hoped self-preservation might lead him to agreement with his plan.  Muspelheim’s forces were essential to success in the coming battle for survival.

The Muspel king only sat at table for a short time, claiming his wife, (who was not present), was ill, abed with a difficult pregnancy.  Before Loki could stop him, Thor happily, (and foolishly) offered his Lady’s assistance.  Claiming she was an excellent midwife and healer, they would be most pleased to see if there might be some balm she could provide the king’s consort.

Surtr growled that his own mages had tried everything they knew and still she suffered.  “What could a little Asynja witch possibly do?”  He snorted in disgusted disbelief.

Now, his seidr in question, Luka’s head lifted proudly and her eyes glittered.  “I may not be able to help, o great King.  But, what can it hurt for me to simply see sweet Sinnamara?   We have been friendly in the past; if I can ease her in any way, I would be most glad to try.”

“Oh, I suppose it will not.  But, you will leave your escort behind.  The women’s hall is no place for a warrior.  I remember the Odinson’s reputation.  I’ll not have all my serving wenches in foal to an As!”  Surtr pointed a large finger at Thor, then roared with laughter at his look of affront.

“My sons will keep you company whilst your Lady is occupied, Storm King.  The three of you should be able to find something of common interest.  I will see your Lady safely to the women’s hall and returned to you, as well.

“Now, I go to listen to more complaining.  When you’ve finished your meal, simply have a thrall bring her.  Boys, you are responsible for Thunder’s good behaviour... and your own.”  Surtr leveled a severe glare at his sons.  Both ducked heads and murmured, “Yes, Sire,” quietly.

Meal finished, Luka did call for an escort, though she knew well the path.  Appearances meant much to the royalty of most worlds, so she would not argue.  Save with Thor; he insisted on accompanying the ladies to the outer doors.  Allowed no further, he sighed when she slipped between the heavy iron-bound slabs of basalt.  He’d only a smile and a wink to hold him until her return.

Both oral history and seidr-based assessment done, Luka had determined the Queen consort’s malady to her satisfaction.  The poor creature’s symptoms mocked that of a woman with child, but she was not, in fact, pregnant.  Sinnamara actually sighed in relief; she was approaching the age where a pregnancy could be dangerous.  

“We will first try a change in diet, my dear.  If after sufficient time has passed, and your symptoms do not lessen, then more aggressive measures may have to be taken.  Higher quality proteins, especially oily fishes and nuts, more leafy greens and less of those filling carbohydrates.  I will leave you with a tisane to be drunk daily and the recipe for the diet change with the palace cooks.  And do try to get out more.  I think you’ll find a change of scenery uplifting.”

 


	54. Chapter 54

                                                                                                         48

The king, while disappointed, was still pleased to learn his consort could be treated and healed, even if the process would be a slow one.  Thanking her ‘friend’, he granted her a boon for her service.  Given just the opening looked for, while from an unexpected quarter, Loki/Luka did not waste it.  

“All I would ask is your unbiased ear for a brief time, O Great King,” she curtsied deeply.  “The Realms face a dire threat and your aid will be needed for their, our success.” 

“Nothing for yourself, seidkona?”  Surtr seemed surprised.  If, as you claim, Sinnamara can be easily helped, I would gladly give whatever you might desire.”

“She requires only the change I have outlined and then maintenance once she responds, Great Surtr.  For myself, I ask only that you listen to my tale.  I hope to convince you of the need for your strength of arms, your mighty forces bent to Yggdrasil’s defense.”

“Yggdrasil?  Not Asgard?”  Surtr threw a questioning glance at Thor.  

“Only as much as the Realm Eternal is one of the Nine, and all are at risk, O King of the Elemental Flame.”

“Speak, then, little Asynja.  I am listening,” the king leaned on a fist, his elbow resting on the arm of his great, rocky throne.  Privately, Surtr wondered about this unusual woman. 

Apparently an Asynja seidkona of some note, he’d never heard of her.  Although, she did seem to be quite friendly with his sons.  Not that he was pleased by knowing that; they were young yet, and easily swayed by a pretty face and attention paid them.  Also, it was of interest that she could command the fierce son of Odin, Thor, the Thunderer. Still,she could be anyone, in truth.

Loki spoke with great care and at some length.  Making sure he played up the strengths of the eldjotnar, the wisdom of their Lord and master.  Once he mentioned the adversary to be faced, he had Surtr’s complete attention. 

“And what makes you so certain all shall come to pass as you say, woman?  Is this just some vision you’ve had?”  The giant growled, frowning down on the two Aesir.

“If only that were true, I would be glad of your disbelief, great King,” she sadly whispered.  Falling to her knees, Luka bent her head and cried softly, “Unfortunately, I have felt the Mad One’s wrath personally and bear the scars to this day.”

“What?  He dared to hurt a Healer?”  Surtr half rose from his seat.  “Where were you, Odinson? Why did you not... “

“I was not with the Lady.  I knew not of her travail until much later,”  Thor began, but Surtr cut him off with a slash of his hand and another deep growl.

“Please, Great One, do not blame the Prince.  I was not under his protection at the time.  It truly is not his fault.”  Luka tried to soothe Surtr before he and Thor came to blows.  “I was... careless.”

“Why were you away from Asgard, Lady?  And without escort, I assume?”  The dark one asked.

“I, uh, I...”  Momentarily nonplussed, Luka stuttered.  Trying to help, the Thunderer spoke up, lifting Luka back to her feet.

“She is one of my father’s best mages.  He often sends her where discretion is of great importance.”  Thor averred.

Surtr’s brows rose; he leaned back and studied ‘Luka’, closely.  Stroking his jaw, he scowled.  “So, you are one of Odin’s little birds, eh?  A spy for your king?” 

_ If we were not in front of the King and trying to convince him to join us, I would strangle you, Oaf!  When will you learn to keep your big mouth shut, Thor? _

Glaring daggers at her escort, the Lady smiled shyly.  Keeping her head bent, she murmured, “Not exactly, my Lord.  At least not by my will,” she mumbled.

“Oh?  He has forced you into this role?  Odin has always finagled others into doing his dirty work.”  Surtr snorted in disgust.  “But, to compromise a beautiful woman in such manner, is truly unforgivable.  Are you certain you wish to return, my dear?  You could remain here; a friend to my Consort and companion for my sons.”  

Surtr leaned forward now, a hand open to Luka.  The look on his face said other things, however.  Much more personal things. 

Thor growled under his breath.  No one touched his Beloved, no matter the excuse.  Loki sneakily pinched him, slanting a quick glare at his startled visage.  

“Much as I would be honored, O, Great One, I fear I cannot.  At least, not yet,” Luka hurried to add when Surtr frowned.  “The coordination of all forces arrayed against the Mad One has been laid on my shoulders.  I am not free until we are victorious and He is banished to the farthest reaches of the Void.” 

“A shame.  I... we would have welcomed you.  Perhaps after, as you say.  A beautiful Lady is always an asset to any court.  And you, a wise and talented Lady, too.” 

Loki dropped to his knees once more, bowing low.  He tugged on Thor’s arm, dragging him down, too.  “I thank you for your concern, Great Surtr.  And for the pledge of your armies.  I will pray the Nornir favour us, as I have enjoyed my time amongst your family.  I would be most pleased to be allowed to return. 

“Now, we must return to Asgard, that I may contact others and inform the Allfather of what has passed here and elsewhere.  Both Thor and I appreciate the welcome here.  You have been most kind, very understanding.”  Luka stood and wrapped a hand through Thor’s bent arm.  She backed several steps, gestured behind her and the pair of gods stepped back through the portal she had just opened. 

Shocked, the king leapt to his feet and bellowed for his heirs.  As soon as the youths appeared, he grabbed each by an ear and shook them.  “Who was that woman?!”  He shrieked.  “She just opened a Gate!  I know of no Asynja strong enough to do that!”

“But, Father!”  “Ow!” “Stop, that hurts!”  “Please!”  The pair wailed.

Falling down, Bruni cried, “We thought you knew!”  

“Knew what?”  Surtr growled.

Shaking, Hiti cowered before his father and king.  “Knew Luka is really Loki.  Ouch, Papa, please!”  He lifted his hands to protect his head as the king roared in anger and smacked him.

“You let that... that shapeshifting  **mage** into my home?  He is a liar, a thief... an  **ergi seidmader** !  Where were your brains?”  Surtr spun and booted Bruni in the ass as he tried to creep away unnoticed.

“And now, I have pledged my forces to assist them!  If I do not keep my word, I will be a laughingstock!  How could you two idiots have allowed this to happen?”

“Truly, Father, we had no idea!  Luka, I mean, Loki visits occasionally, just to visit.  We thought, perhaps, she had heard Mother wasn’t feeling well.”  Bruni whined, rolling back to his knees and rubbing his buttocks..

“They are friends,” Hiti added, quietly.  “For a long time.”

“Friends?  My consort and that creature, that As, are friends?”  Surtr was incensed and it showed; he began to glow, his eyes blazing and his hair and beard lifting and waving like flame in a breeze.

“It’s how we met him,”  Hiti offered.  “He often visits Mother as a phoenix.” 

“Does she know what her ‘friend’ is?  Who she is?”  The king growled.

“I’m not certain,” Bruni winced, ducking.  “She never told us.”

“Well, you’d all best hope she does not.  I will kill that snake if he’s touched her!”

“What about cousin Glut?  She knows, and she’s never said anything,”  Hiti whined.

“Pah!  That one!  Her head was turned by the Silvertongue, ages ago.  She still pines for him, the fool.”  Surtr shook his massive head and spit in disgust.  “Can’t trust her mind anymore.”

 


	55. Chapter 55

                                                                                                          49

Loki laughed quietly to himself all the way back to Thor’s chambers.  At his brother’s disapproving scowl, he grinned.  “What? I am still the God of Mischief, Thunderer.  Couldn’t resist.”  He chuckled and ducked Thor’s half-hearted attempt to box his ears.  “Did you see Surtr’s face?   Ehehehe! I almost feel sorry for the boys, though.  He’s going to take out his pique on them, I’m afraid.”

“I thought they were your friends, Loki,” Thor chastised.

“Friends?  Those chicken-hearted, simpering children?”  Loki grinned and frowned.  “Not hardly, Brother.  They are useful occasionally.”

“What now, Brother?” Thor questioned.  

“Now, I’m going to bathe and get the stink of that place off me and out of my hair.  Then I need to eat and sleep.  If you’d order us a meal?”  Loki sighed.  “I suppose I should go and inform the Allfather of our progress.  Unless, you’d rather?” he added, hopefully.

“Uh, no,” Thor shook his head.  “I will accompany you, if you’d like.”  He offered, obviously wishing Loki would say no.  Thunder sighed when his Love nodded in agreement. Odin would **not** be pleased seeing them together.  Now that he knew they saw each other as more than brothers.

The Thunderer was not afraid of being disavowed, as his father had done to Loki.  He was the only surviving member of Buri’s line.  He suddenly realised he had his adopted brother to thank for that, too.  If Loki had not provided Hodr with the dart that slew his twin, Balder, things might have been quite different.

Odin might have permanently banished him to Midgard, to live and die as a mortal with no chance at redemption.  If either of the younger pair still lived, Thor had no doubt, his father would have done so now.  And Loki would probably be dead if for no other reason than to prevent him giving Thor an heir.  Not that they had discussed such an event, but the Thunderer knew it was possible.

Never having been given a reason, Thor knew not why his father held such hatred for his own mother’s people.  He was well aware that Odin and most Aesir would never accept a Jotunn on Asgard’s throne.  Since Thor was of twenty-five percent giant blood himself and Loki was most likely pure, any child of theirs would be more Jotunn than As.  

Bloodlines were no longer of such importance to the God of Thunder.  Ability, intelligence, desire, will; these meant more to Thor now than a being’s pedigree.  All qualities Loki possessed in great intensity.  Thunder brought heart, compassion, steadfastness, loyalty to their partnership.  He felt it an excellent mix; one that could produce great things if they worked together as they had in the past and were beginning to again.  

Loki bathed, the brothers shared a meal and then both looked at the other and sighed.  Time to face the Allfather. Neither wished to do so.

“Come, Brother.  Might as well get it over with,”  Loki griped.  “You know he won’t be happy until he’s heard it all.”  He dropped his eyes to his hands.  “Not that he’ll be pleased even then,” he mumbled.  “Nothing I do ever pleases him.”

Thor reached across and stroked the side of Loki’s face, cupping his cheek and jaw.  “Do not be discouraged, Sweet Mischief.  I’m sure Father knows how hard you work for the betterment of all.  He may not show it well, but...”

“I do not care what he thinks any longer, Thor.  His opinion of me will never change.  I do what I  do because **I** want to... and to please you on occasion.”  His eyes sparkled and he grinned.  “Asgard is still our home and the throne, including dominion over the Nine, will be yours someday.  I wish for you to rule more than burnt cinders, Brother.  If we are not victorious, that is all that will be left.”

                                                                                                           *****

A very weary seeming king received his sons in private, slouched on his throne, only einherjar as witnesses to their meeting.  After listening to the tale told by Loki and confirmed by Thor, he grudgingly allowed the Trickster had done well.  Also, he assured them, (speaking more to Thor), that Alfheim and Vanaheim would follow his lead.  The twins, Freyr and Freya, had agreed to lend their combined armies to Asgard as needed.

“Will you not be commanding our forces, Father?”  Thor asked, perplexed.

“No, my son.  This will be your battle.  Yours... and Loki’s.  I am tired, Thor,” he added, at the Thunderer’s surprise.  “I am not the warrior I once was.  The fire in my blood has cooled.  All I wish for now is peace and to rest.”  

He glanced at the very blank expression on the Trickster’s face, knowing it concealed the surprise he, no doubt, also felt.  “One way or another, Loki, you will bring destruction upon us.”  Odin raised a hand before either could protest.  “I’ve known it since before your birth.”

“I realise now it is as much my fault as yours.  I should have never tried to defy the Nornir’s weaving.  I tried to make you something you are not and can never be.  Still, I cannot and will not condone your relationship with my son, but I will not fight you any longer.  These decisions are his to make now.”

“Father?”  Thor, frightened, began to climb the steps up to him.

“No, son.  I give you my throne, Thor.  You are now king of Asgard.”  Odin tossed Gungnir to the confused blond god.  It was certainly not what Thor expected, not the way he thought to be crowned.

“I hear her.  All the time now, Thor.  I only wish to rest in your mother’s arms once more.”  The Allfather closed his one good eye and sighed, heavily.  

“Goodbye, my sons.  Take care of our people and each other.”  The king began to glow, a golden aura surrounding and then concealing his form.  Thor lunged forward, his protest dying on his lips as the glow slipped through his fingers.  A thousand twinkling flecks of light swirled around him and rose through an open clerestory to float up and dissipate in the gentle breeze.   

Loki had sunk to sit on the lowest step, the fingers of one hand splayed across his mouth.  He seemed lost, unaware of what had just occurred.  Hearing Thor’s broken sob of loss, he came awake and moved to comfort the elder god.   

“Shh, _elskan._  I am here.”  He wrapped the weeping god in a tight embrace, both rocking back and forth in their shock and pain.  Thor buried his face in Loki’s sweet dark curls, still sobbing and shaking.

“What do we do now, Loki?”  Thor wailed into the Trickster’s neck.  He clung to the slighter god as though Loki were the only thing keeping him upright.  

“Continue on as we have been, Brother.  Nothing has changed save that now you will give the commands to all those who have promised to aid us.”  He leaned back, staring into Thor’s sparkling, sapphire eyes.

A sad smile and slight shake of his head, the mage added, “I had always planned for this day, Thunder.  I just did not expect it to come so soon.  You will be just fine, Brother.  A strong and wise king, as was your father.  And I will be here at your side, as promised.”

“You’re staying, Loki?  I need you now, more than ever, Brother.  You are all I have left of family.  I cannot protect our home without your support and wisdom, _minn svass._ ”  Thor held the mage tight by his upper arms.

Loki lay a hand on Thor’s cheek.  “You **are** my home, Storm King.  Without you, I am lost, adrift in the Dark.  I am here, Thor. I am here.”

 

                                                                                                        FINI

                                                                                                  Postscript:  

And so the brothers turned lovers went forth among the people of the Realm Eternal proclaiming the beginning of a new reign.  The coming conflict they continued to prepare for, making all aware of how great was the danger.  Thor held his first ‘thing’ as a war council, bringing together all the leaders of the various worlds involved.  

Afterward, a three day feast celebrated the new king’s coronation, the new ties between disparate worlds and new friendships.  The last day was for the Asgardians only, though many friends new and old remained to also grieve with them and remember the Allfather.  

Loki remained in his brother’s shadow, though now it was by his choice.  Thor no longer hid his love and admiration for his adopted sibling from anyone.  Together, the brothers made known the facts of Loki’s adoption and his and Thor’s new relationship.  

While many found it difficult to accept at first, all could see it was Loki’s love and support keeping their new king happy and strong.  When most discovered he was born a prince and could have claimed a throne of his own, they were surprised that he cared not to reign any but his own heart.  This knowledge was so foreign to what had been widely believed, it caused quite a few to rethink much of what they thought they knew of the Trickster and Loki finally began to shine in his own light.  

 

                                                                                                            GLOSSARY

argr/ergi  cowardly, effeminate  a deadly insult to an As.  A sexual slur to a male.  Anyone accused of it had the right to challenge his accuser to _holmgang_ , a form of duel where the combatants could literally kill each other.  If the loser survived, he was usually banished for life.

As/Asynja/Aesir, (male, female, plural)  the Norse gods, Thor’s people

Bast(et)  Egyptian cat-headed goddess of warfare, home, fertility and childbirth, her name is literally, ‘cat’

bera/dam  Jotnar terms for father and mother  They refer to biological parents, not necessarily the ones who raise the child

Byleistr  ‘Lightning’, Loki’s youngest brother, a Storm giant

Bolvasmidr  Mischief-maker, a Loki kenning

Brodir  brother

Bruni  fire, (heat) Surtr’s son

Dvergr/dvergar  dwarves, natives of Niflheim, smiths and metalworkers

Dýrr einn  precious one

Eg elska þik **** I love you

Einar,   male name - he who fights alone

Einherji/Einherjar  Odin’s chosen warriors and guards.  Valiant fighters who have died in battle and were chosen by the Valkyries for Valhalla.

Einmyria  daughter of Loki and his first wife, Glut, a fire etin.  Her name means ashes

Elskan minn  my darling

Eisa  daughter of Loki and Glut.  Her name means embers

Etin  a Jotunn, native of Jotunnheim, Muspelheim, or Niflheim, (frost, fire or storm/rock ‘giants’)

Fadir  father

Fjandi  enemy “thinn fjandi ir minn fjandi”, (literally, your enemy is my enemy), or ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’

Fjolkyngi  magic, sorcery

Fritjof, male name - one who steals peace

Fru  mistress/Lady

Ginnarr Borson  a kenning of Odin’s.  Ginnarr means deceiver.  Odin’s father was Bor Burison.  Buri was the first of the Norse gods, the first of the Aesir

Gladsheim  the part of Asgard wherein lies Odin’s palace, or the citadel itself, literally bright home

Glut  a fire etin or eldjotnar, wife of Loki, her name means glow.  Alternately, the goddess of mystery, wife of an older god, Loge, whose name means fire, also a Loki kenning

Godr morginn  good morning

Godr nott  good night

Gungnir  Odin’s spear of office.  A focus for his magic as well as a weapon

Heimdall  the Watchman of the Aesir, the Guardian of the Bifrost, the gods’ bridge to the other Realms.  He is supposedly all-seeing, but Loki uses seidr, (magic), to hide from him

Hel/Hela  Queen of the unworthy dead, (actually anyone who has not died in battle and been chosen by the Valkyries), ruler of Helheim, daughter of Loki by his mistress, Angrboda, a jotunn sorceress

Helblindi  “the one who binds to death” Water, (storm), giant, Loki’s middle brother

Hiti, flame  Surtr’s son

Hjarta hjarta minn  heart of my heart

Hlidskjalf  the golden throne of Asgard.  Whomever sits upon it can see the entire Realm Eternal and beyond

Hlifskel/hlifskelar  literally, shieldshell.  A native animal to Jotunheim

Hlita eg  trust me

Holmgang   duel to settle differences over land, property, or most often, an insult to a man’s character.  Originally, could be fought to the death with no consequence to the victor, later, rules were established to prevent unnecessary loss of life and property.

Hospitality  in Viking culture, (herein based upon the Norse gods), to be a good host was most important to a man’s reputation.  Generosity was extended to all travelers and included not just a meal and a bed, but anything the guest might need, from clothes to funds, to sanctuary from enemies.  Gifts were often given to help speed the visitors on their way when leavetaking, as well.  In return, the guest was expected to act with decorum and respect; often tasks would be performed for the host, though it was not required nor expected.  Praise for the good host to others was often cause for an offer of a return visit.

Hrymthurs/hrymthursar  giant, Jotunn warrior, on avg 8-14 feet tall, blue skinned, red eyed and bald except for - (see next entry)

Invidja/invidjur  witch, sorceress; the Jotnar equivalent of an Asynja seidkona.  Smaller, more slender than the average frost giant due to the energy requirements of their inborn magic

Jotunn/Jotnar  frost/storm/water/rock giants  Loki’s people.  Blue-skinned, with raised markings that denote family relationships, anywhere from 10 to 14 feet tall (in MCU only).  In myth, many were the same size as the Aesir and their women were considered particularly beautiful.  They were not blue, nor did they have horns!

kenning  a descriptive word or phrase... a nickname, from the root ‘ken’, to know

Kjaereste  dearest

Kobold  an invisible spirit, some of whom live in houses and may perform tasks for the occupants

Laevateinn  Loki’s magically created weapon; means wounding wand or damage twig.  It can appear as a sword or a staff

Loki  adopted son of Odin, (in MCU), God of Mischief, a Jotunn, a shapeshifter and mage.  The meaning of the name is uncertain, but may come from an indo-European root for to tangle, knot or loop, closed, (as a room).

Lopt(r)  an alternative name for Loki meaning air/sky.  He is the God of Air and Fire in Norse mythology as well as Mischief

Loptrfara  Sky Traveler, one of Loki’s kennings due to his ability and predilection to walking the hidden paths between the Realms rather than traveling by Bifrost

Luka  cognate of Loki, in old Norse it means ‘close/end’, in Latin ‘bringer of light’

Magni  son of Thor with Jarnsaxa, his mistress, God of strength

Modi  son of Thor with Jarnsaxa, God of combat

Minn svass  my beloved

Nauðigr  against one’s will

Norn/Nornir  three sisters, giantesses that live at the base of Yggdrasil and weave the tapestry of gods’ and men’s lives.  They also protect the roots of the World Tree from rot. They are named Urdr, (Past), Verdandi, (Present), and Skuld, (Future).  As such, they are often seen as a crone, a mature woman and a young maid.

Odr  lover, literally divine ecstasy

Oglis Barn  Hawk’s Child; one of Loki’s kennings.  He borrowed, (permanently), a cloak made of hawk feathers from the goddess, Freya, which allows him to turn into a falcon.

Ondalogi  a fire giant.  His name means ‘breath of flame’

Ráða  Odin’s council of 13 advisors

seidmader/seidkona  male or female practitioner of ‘magic’, a mage

Seidr (pronounced “SAY-der;” Old Norse **seiðr** , “cord, string, snare”) is a form of pre-Christian Norse magic and shamanism concerned with discerning and altering the course of destiny by re-weaving part of destiny's web.  One of three forms of magic, Loki’s favourite, the others being spa and galder, (divination and shamanism).  In Asgard, such pursuits are considered the purview of women, beneath a warrior’s notice.  A male who takes up the practice of magic is thought to be lesser than his compatriots, weak, effeminate and/or cowardly.

Seggr  warrior

Sekhmet  Egyptian goddess of war and healing, her name means ‘the powerful one’

Silfrtunga  Silvertongue, another Loki kenning

Sinnamara  Surtr’s consort

Skald  poet, story-teller, often a minstrel as well

Surtr King of the eldjotnar, the fire giants of Muspelheim his name means ‘black’ or ‘burnt’

Svartalf/svartalfar  the dark elves, they lived on Svartalfheim, a now ruined world.  A race older even than the Aesir, they existed even before the coming of light to the Realms of Yggdrasil.  In Thor 2, the leader of those surviving, Malekith, attempts to return the Realms of the World Tree to that prehistoric state.  

Theriomorph  the correct, scientific name of a being that can change its form into other animals or humans - a shapeshifter

Thing  the Viking legal council and court, made up of all the free people and run by lawspeakers, men who had memorised the laws

Thor  God of Thunder, the Storm King, son of Odin, his name literally means thunder

Thrud  daughter of Thor with Sif, her name means strength

Van/Vanir  minor gods, defeated in a thousand year war and mostly assimilated by the Aesir.  Queen Frigga, Frey and Freya were all Vanir hostages originally.  Thor’s friend Hogan is a  Van

Vanaheim  Realm of the Vanir  Hogan, Frigga, Frey and Freya’s homeworld.  One of the nine Realms of Yggdrasil

Veithr - for  to hunt, catch

Vegr  honor, glory, journey

Yggdrasil  the World Tree.  The Aesir name for the cosmos containing Earth, (Midgard), and eight other worlds.  Asgard, home of the gods, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Jotunheim, Muspelheim, Svartalfheim, Niflheim and Helheim.


End file.
